Longue Vie au Roi
by Arielmine
Summary: Castiel n'est pas remonté avant que la faille ne se referme... [Divergence et Spoilers Saison 15, Destiel Endgame, couverture by sherleek sur Instagram]
1. Longue Vie au Roi

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous retrouve pour ce texte qui m'est venu après le visionnage des trois premiers épisodes de la saison 15. J'ai lu pas mal de codas suite à l'épisode 3 - et on en a sacrément besoin je trouve bordel ! - mais j'ai eu l'inspiration pour quelque chose de totalement différent, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Disclaimers: Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Spoilers: 15x01-15x03**

**Rating: K+**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Longue Vie au Roi**

Bordel…

Dean ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il regarde cette foutue faille se refermer et les âmes qui, pendant un temps, semblaient enfin être rappelées à l'intérieur… Quelque chose a merdé. Quelque chose a forcément merdé pour que les âmes continuent de fuir ainsi.

Et alors qu'il est à deux doigts d'hurler de frustration, les âmes dévient à nouveau. Il fronce les sourcils avant de suivre leur trajectoire.

Il écarquille les yeux.

Rowena…

Rowena, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, ses bras écartés, un trou béant dans son ventre, illuminé d'une couleur violette, attirant à elle les âmes de l'Enfer… Qu'est-ce que…

Elle continue d'avancer, résolue, jusqu'à se retrouver au bord du gouffre.

« Rowena… »

Sa voix est incertaine, et elle se tourne vers lui. Vers eux. Sam est à ses côtés désormais. Ses yeux brillants de douleur. Sa mâchoire contractée.

Sammy…

« Au revoir les garçons. »

La voix de Rowena est tremblante, malgré son regard assuré. Il n'a rien le temps d'ajouter quand il la voit faire un pas en avant.

Il sent Sam se tendre près de lui.

Rowena se laisse tomber.

La faille se referme sur elle.

Son of a bitch…

Le silence qui suit est assourdissant. Sam s'effondre à genoux, et il entend ses sanglots. Lui-même n'en mène pas large. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le sacrifice de Rowena, la sorcière, la mère de Crowley, lui flinguerait autant le cœur.

Il reste muet.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

« Où est Cass ? Et Belphégor ? »

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sam ne résonne.

« Quoi ? »

Il a du mal à se remettre. Il est… Complètement anesthésié.

« Cass ? »

Quoi Cass ? Cass est…

Il se retourne brusquement pour fixer l'endroit où il y a encore quelques… Secondes ? Minutes ? La terre était fracturée.

En Enfer. Cass est en Enfer. Cass est… Cass est là-dessous.

« Il n'est pas remonté ? »

La voix de Sam est… Nerveuse ? Inquiète ?

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » lâche-t-il finalement sans émotion

Il n'arrive pas… Il n'arrive pas à s'en faire.

Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à s'en faire ?

Parce que c'est de sa faute. Maman. Jack. Tout est de sa faute. Tout est toujours de sa faute.

_Tu es mort pour moi. _

Un rictus amer tord ses lèvres.

« Comment ça tu… Tu penses qu'il est coincé ?! Qu'il a besoin d'aide ?! Que…

\- Sam. »

Il fixe avec froideur son frère dont les grands yeux implorants n'arrivent même pas à l'attendrir.

« C'est un ange. Quoi qu'il arrive, il s'en sortira. »

Sur ces mots, il tourne le dos à ce cauchemar qui a été le leur ces derniers jours.

« Dean ? »

La voix de son frère est incrédule. Blessée. Furieuse ?

« Attends, sérieusement ? Tu veux vraiment laisser Cass…

\- Il. S'en. Sortira. »

Il sent quelque chose se révolter en lui alors que chacun de ses pas l'éloigne du cimetière. Quelque chose hurle. Hurle après Cass. Hurle de ne pas lui tourner le dos. Hurle que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il le fait taire sans regret.

oOo

Castiel fixe sans la voir la dépouille carbonisée de Jack.

Son fils…

Qu'il a tenté de protéger quoi qu'il en coûte.

Qu'il a échoué à sauver de Chuck.

Dont il a voulu préserver le corps sans vie d'une horde d'âmes revenues de l'Enfers.

Tout cela pour être profané par un démon qui ne souhaitait que prendre le contrôle sur le monde.

Sa gorge se serre.

Elle serre.

Et serre.

Il étouffe.

Son souffle accélère. Se coupe. Reprend.

Il craque.

Des larmes dévalent ses joues. Encore. Et encore.

Il oublie comment respirer.

Ses poumons brûlent.

Il a mal. Tellement mal.

Il hurle. Hurle. A s'en casser la voix.

Jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir.

Jusqu'à se sentir… Vide.

Au fond de lui, sa grâce n'est plus qu'une braise. Résultat d'un feu qui a trop longtemps brûlé sans que personne ne s'occupe de le raviver.

Quasiment consumé après avoir détruit un ennemi qu'il aurait été inconcevable de laisser partir…

Un grondement sourd résonne dans son être et il lève les yeux. Il ne voit que le plafond de la crypte mais il le sent.

Rowena.

Rowena et le poids d'un million d'âmes…

Rowena se sacrifiant, de toute évidence, pour piéger les âmes qu'il a lui-même empêchés de revenir en Enfer.

Mais il se fiche bien de savoir que tout cela risque de lui retomber dessus.

Il s'en fiche bien parce que Rowena est _morte_.

Que Jack est mort.

Que les Winchester… Que _Dean _l'a condamné à l'Enfer sans même un regard.

Qu'il n'a, de toute façon, aucune importance à leurs yeux.

Il s'effondre, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, sa tête baissée.

Humain. Bien trop humain.

Mais pourquoi s'étonner ? Il perd ses pouvoirs. Il le sait.

Il n'est même pas capable de sortir d'ici.

Mais personne n'en a rien à faire.

Personne ne l'écoute.

Il n'est rien.

Il n'est plus rien.

Un ange qui a chuté. Sans que son sacrifice à lui ne soit apprécié…

Les larmes coulent à nouveau.

Fragile. Si fragile.

Et il ne peut…

Son cœur le lance subitement et sa grâce _hurle_.

Sa respiration devient erratique et il presse ses mains contre sa poitrine.

Quelque chose… Quelque chose rampe sous sa peau. S'accroche à son âme vacillante.

L'Enfer. L'Enfer s'agrippe à chaque cellule de son être.

Il a envie de crier. Echapper à sa douleur. Et sa grâce tremble au sein de son corps.

Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas laisser l'Enfer la faire disparaître. Il ne peut pas laisser l'Enfer détruire sa dernière part céleste.

Il. Ne. Peut. Pas.

Il sent son être se débattre contre les vagues démoniaques.

Une aberration.

Une abomination.

Un ange ne peut pas…

La souffrance cesse.

Et il réalise… L'Enfer n'est pas en train de détruire sa grâce. Non… Il…

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Mais sa grâce ne se bat plus. Elle se laisse faire. Laisse l'Enfer l'enlacer. La protéger.

La _soigner_.

Il ne comprend pas.

Il sent quelque chose grandir en lui. Puissant. Redoutable.

Et il abaisse sa garde.

A quoi bon après tout ?

Le Paradis l'a banni il y a longtemps déjà.

Il n'a pas sa place sur Terre.

Que lui reste-t-il si ce n'est… L'Enfer ?

oOo

Castiel ouvre les yeux.

Il est allongé sur le sol de la crypte.

Et il ne s'est jamais senti aussi calme de toute son existence.

Il se relève.

Quelque chose pulse sous sa peau. Quelque chose qu'il n'a plus senti depuis des années.

Sa grâce.

Sa grâce oui, mais différente.

Sa grâce plus forte. Plus intense.

Il sourit.

Une ligne de feu remonte le long de son dos.

Il ferme les yeux et déploie ses ailes.

C'est là qu'il réalise.

Il n'en a plus quatre. Mais six.

Vigoureuses. Saines.

_Guéries._

Il a les ailes d'un archange.

Sa grâce rayonne dans sa poitrine.

Non.

Il a la _puissance_ d'un archange.

Il amène une de ses ailes devant lui. Et il n'est pas réellement surpris de voir que leur couleur a changé. Ses plumes n'ont plus la couleur de la nuit. Elles sont d'un rouge sombre. Profond. Intense.

Rouge sang…

Il prend une longue inspiration.

Et la ligne de feu illumine les veines de son cou, danse derrière ses paupières closes.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il _sait_ qu'ils brillent d'une lueur écarlate.

Un clignement, et la lumière s'éteint.

Un claquement, et ses ailes disparaissent.

Il sort de la crypte, avançant avec une détermination et une autorité qu'il pensait avoir perdues. Il ne connaissait pas l'Enfer, mais désormais, il en ressent chaque vibration. Il sait s'y orienter. Et il n'a plus aucun doute sur comment en ressortir.

Et alors qu'il remonte les couloirs, il les perçoit.

Les démons.

Et il les entend.

Les murmures.

_Il l'a choisi. _

Etonnés.

_L'Enfer l'a choisi. _

Respectueux.

_C'est lui._

Dévoués.

Le cœur de l'Enfer bat au rythme du sien, et les vibrations démoniaques résonnent avec sa grâce.

_ Nouveau…_

…_Vie_

…_Loyauté…_

…_Respect_

_ Castiel…_

…_Roi…_

Les voix gagnent en force.

_Longue vie au roi…_

Accompagnent ses mouvements.

_Longue vie au roi._

Dessinent sa nouvelle existence.

_Longue vie au roi !_

* * *

**Fin ?**

* * *

**Je suis partie en vrille je crois bien. Mais avec Castiel aussi anéanti, franchement... J'ai été bizarrement séduite par l'idée qu'il puisse se révéler en Enfer. Si jamais le concept vous plaît, j'ai commencé à écrire une suite. **

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié, je vous dis à la prochaine. **

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	2. Swan Song

**Hello tout le monde ! J'ai été plutôt surprise de voir que l'idée d'un Castiel roi de l'Enfer ait l'air de plaire autant :) Alors j'ai décidé de vous offrir un autre chapitre. Je crois que cette digression sur la saison 15 m'inspire plus que ce que je n'aurai cru au départ... **

**Il y aura plusieurs autres chapitres, j'ai pas mal de scènes que j'ai envie de traiter. En revanche, je ne garantis pas une mise à jour régulière. Je ferai au mieux, mais avec mon année de diplôme, mon mémoire, ma pré-soutenance et mes partiels, ça risque de faire beaucoup. Alors ne soyez pas étonnés si je prends un peu de temps entre deux scènes. Mais c'est sur cette fic que je me concentrerai en ce moment. **

**En tous cas, ravie de vous accueillir dans cette nouvelle aventure. **

**_Mysty_, la suite, la voilà :D Concernant l'autre suite... Je n'aurai pas le temps de la travailler tout de suite maintenant que je me suis plongée dans cette version. Mais elle arrivera un jour, c'est promis :D Est-ce que Dean paiera dans cette histoire ? Possible :)**

**Sur ce, place à ce nouveau chapitre. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Swan Song**

Castiel arrive dans la salle d'audience. Comme dans ses souvenirs. Ses souvenirs teintés par Lucifer.

Il s'approche et s'immobilise face au trône.

Quelque part en lui, il hésite encore.

Il reste un ange. Un être céleste. Divin.

Mais sa grâce n'a aucun doute.

Il effleure avec révérence l'un des accoudoirs sculptés et un frisson remonte le long de son bras.

_Bienvenue…_

Il esquisse un sourire et se détourne pour s'installer à sa nouvelle place. Il jette un coup d'œil à la pièce, sombre, à la lumière froide, aux ombres autrefois menaçantes, désormais étrangement apaisantes.

Il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que certains démons sont venus le rejoindre. Il les fixe avec inflexibilité, et il voit leurs visages, leurs vrais visages, se figer sous l'intensité qu'il sent vibrer dans sa chair.

Il ne dit rien, ses traits de marbre.

Finalement, l'un des démons fait un pas en avant.

« Ravi de vous accueillir. Sire. »

Il se tend à l'appellation, et ne rate pas la façon dont les démons font de même en réaction.

« Castiel. »

Sa voix résonne dans le silence de la salle. Et il ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois où elle a semblé si profonde. Si assurée. Si intransigeante.

« Pardonnez-moi. Ravi de vous accueillir, Castiel, se reprend le démon et Castiel hoche la tête

\- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? demande-t-il en fin de compte

\- Oui Si… Castiel, se reprend une démone, un dossier entre les mains, Les âmes.

\- Je t'écoute… »

Il se plonge dans ses yeux sombres.

« …Ersulie. »

Elle écarquille les yeux et semble sincèrement surprise qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Mais elle se reprend rapidement et ouvre son dossier.

« Depuis cette brèche inexpliquée…

\- Dieu. » intervient-t-il gentiment

Et Ersulie lève les yeux de ses notes, bouche bée, comme tous les autres démons.

« Je… Pardon ? fait-elle, prise de court

\- Cette brèche. Dieu l'a causée. Mais je t'en prie, continue. »

Elle cligne des yeux, se racle la gorge, avant de poursuivre.

« Donc… Euh… Oui. Je disais qu'avec cette brèche, bon nombre d'âmes ont fui l'Enfer. Mais il s'est avéré qu'elles sont revenues. Enfermées dans…

\- Rowena, termine-t-il, sa gorge désagréablement serrée au souvenir

\- Exact. Ces âmes étaient condamnées à une éternité de torture, et elles se retrouvent rassemblées en une seule âme… Alors… Que faisons-nous ? »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Comment cela ?

\- Avec Rowena. » poursuit un autre démon

Il le fixe avec attention.

« Je ne te suis pas. Borym.

\- Quel supplice envisagez-vous pour elle ? »

Ses mains se resserrent sur les accoudoirs. Il sent son regard se durcir. Sa grâce s'agiter.

« Supplice ?

\- Evidemment, continue le démon, Cette emmerdeuse de sorcière ne mérite rien d'autre. Et maintenant qu'elle porte d'autres âmes condamnées, il n'y a aucune raison pour que…

\- Assez. »

Il se lève lentement. Très lentement. Son regard planté dans celui de Borym qui semble réaliser que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Installez-la dans l'une des chambres. J'irai la voir moi-même.

\- Castiel, reprend Borym, Sauf votre respect, ce n'est pas à vous de torturer les condamnés. Vous êtes roi de l'Enfer. Laissez l'un d'entre nous se charger de cette salope, et…

\- J'ai dit. _Assez_. »

Ses yeux se sont illuminés et Borym se fige alors qu'il fait un pas de plus vers lui.

« Que cela soit bien clair, gronde-t-il, Personne, et j'insiste, personne ne touchera à Rowena. »

Il baisse le regard vers le démon qui a l'air prêt à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois. Installez-la dans l'une des chambres. »

Borym ouvre la bouche, sa respiration hachée, avant d'acquiescer et de disparaître sans un mot de plus.

« Castiel ? »

Il devine ses yeux reprendre leur aspect normal avant de se tourner vers un autre démon. Valefor.

« Si je peux me permettre… Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas…

\- L'Enfer est là pour _punir_. »

Il repense à pourquoi Dieu a créé cet endroit. Quelle est sa raison d'être. Et la façon dont il n'est plus devenu que le théâtre de manœuvres politiques, soumis à une recherche perpétuelle de profit.

Une_ entreprise_ _capitaliste_.

Et il est plus que temps que cela change.

Il sait que l'Enfer a fait de lui son roi – et il n'apprécie pas du tout ce terme – et il fera de son mieux pour refaire de l'Enfer… Un _véritable_ Enfer.

« Nous sommes là pour torturer les âmes qui le _méritent_. »

Il regarde l'un après l'autre les démons présents qui semblent retenir leur souffle.

« Et je me fais seul juge de ces âmes. A partir de maintenant, chaque nouveau dossier… »

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à ce que tient Ersulie entre ses mains.

« …Sera porté devant moi.

\- Très bien Castiel, répond la démone

\- Et je tiens à faire passer un message. »

Il retourne s'installer sur le trône et se redresse, s'assurant qu'il a bien toute l'attention de son assistance.

« La Terre n'est pas votre terrain de jeu. Les _humains_ ne sont pas votre terrain de jeu. »

Il voit leurs visages se tordre derrière leur apparence humaine.

« Hors de question que vous possédiez qui que ce soit. Vous souhaitez vous balader sur Terre ? Trouvez-vous un cadavre. »

Il les devine prêts à répliquer mais il poursuit.

« Vous êtes des démons, certes. Je sais que vous pensez que votre but est de tenter les humains, les pousser à mal agir. Ce n'est _pas_ le cas. »

Valefor ouvre la bouche.

« Vous êtes là pour vous assurer du bon fonctionnement de l'Enfer. Pour torturer les âmes que j'aurai jugées condamnables. Et oui, pour passer des contrats avec ceux prêts à vendre leurs âmes. Mais de la même façon que les anges ne les poussent pas vers la rédemption, vous n'avez aucune raison de les pousser vers la damnation. »

Les démons ne l'interrompent pas, et il retient un sourire en voyant Ersulie prendre des notes désormais.

« Le principe est simple finalement. Vous n'intervenez pas. Si leurs actions les conduisent en Enfer, très bien. Mais hors de question que _vous_ suscitiez des actions qui les conduiront en Enfer. »

Il les voit acquiescer, peut-être avec une certaine réluctance pour certains, mais il s'en satisfait.

« Très bien. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? »

Le silence est sa réponse alors il les congédie d'un mouvement de tête. Tous sortent sans un mot.

Tout seul dans la pièce, il prend une profonde inspiration.

Son ancienne vie est derrière lui désormais.

Tout ce qui l'a aimé.

Tous ceux qu'il a chéris…

Tout cela fait partie de son passé. D'une existence pour laquelle il a fini de se battre.

A quoi bon s'accrocher quand tout le monde s'acharne à vous faire tomber ?

A quoi bon se sacrifier quand vos erreurs ne seront jamais pardonnées ?

A quoi bon aimer quand vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'une déception perpétuelle…

Des yeux verts et accusateurs envahissent son esprit.

Son cœur si humain se brise…

Sa grâce céleste se recroqueville…

Sa puissance infernale apaise ses tourments.

Il n'est plus rien pour Dean Winchester. Il s'assurera que Dean Winchester ne soit plus rien pour lui.

_I did all of it for you._

Il arrêtera de s'oublier pour lui.

_Everyone except me._

A la fin, il ne sera pas là.

_I love you. _

Pour toujours, sûrement.

_We are. _

Mais cela ne suffit plus.

_We were. _

Un halètement désagréable lui échappe et il écarquille subitement les yeux. Il devine des flammes mourir autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que…

Il se relève et des cendres cascadent sur le sol. Et alors qu'il lève les mains devant lui, il comprend.

Son trench-coat… Son costume… Tout ce qui faisait de lui l'ancien Castiel s'est embrasé.

Il effleure les vêtements qui les ont remplacés.

Un blouson en cuir foncé.

Une chemise blanche aux premiers boutons ouverts.

Un jean sombre et ajusté.

Des boots noires.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

La ligne de feu qui commence à devenir familière remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ses yeux s'illuminent.

Ses ailes apparaissent.

Son chant du cygne.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Castiel prend le contrôle. Et il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier :)**

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	3. La Rupture

**Hello tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui :) Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le suivant arrivera à une date indéterminée. Merci en tous cas de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure, merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent leur avis. **

**_Mysty_, vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies autant cette nouvelle version de Cass ;)**

**Sans transition, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**La Rupture**

Castiel s'est rapidement fait à son nouveau statut, sans réussir à en être trop surpris.

Il ne pensait pas que les démons s'accommoderaient aussi facilement d'un ange à leur tête.

Et un ange si impatient de changer le fonctionnement de l'Enfer.

Ils avaient accepté Lucifer, certes. Mais ils l'avaient accepté parce que Lucifer était leur père à tous. Castiel a été pendant des millénaires leur ennemi héréditaire. Qu'il soit désormais leur souverain…

Il est évident qu'être désigné par l'Enfer lui-même lui a assuré une totale loyauté au sein de tous les cercles infernaux. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il a _confiance_ en ses démons. De la même façon qu'il sait que ses démons ont confiance en lui…

Il a remodelé la hiérarchie. Réaffecté les démons. S'est assuré qu'aucun ne soit désœuvré.

Il a parcouru les dossiers. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de dossier. Chaque jour. S'assurant que les considérations des âmes soient adaptées, que les punitions soient à la hauteur des crimes.

Il s'est entouré de quelques démons, ses plus proches aides, avec qui ils traitent ces cas.

Abalam.

Dulid.

Ersulie.

Madail.

Ses généraux, s'il osait. Les plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie démoniaque. Les nouveaux princes de l'Enfer…

Il les forme, jour après jour. S'assurant qu'ils pourront juger les âmes avec autant d'impartialité que lui.

Chaque jour, il rend également visite à Rowena. La première fois qu'il l'a vue, installée confortablement dans l'une des chambres, il lui a demandé de lui pardonner. Supplié même, de lui pardonner l'assassinat de Belphégor. Lui pardonner de l'avoir contrainte à se sacrifier.

Elle lui a souri, l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Lui assurant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'elle comprenait tout à fait que son désir de protéger l'humanité l'ait poussé à éliminer une menace mortelle. Ce n'est pas comme si cela était très étonnant, venant de lui, d'ailleurs. Elle l'a remercié pour la chambre. A semblé impressionnée, et heureuse, de le savoir roi. Et pour la première fois, il s'est permis de la prendre dans ses bras.

Depuis, Rowena est devenue sa conseillère officieuse.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que l'Enfer semble enfin être en bonne voie après tout le temps qu'il lui a accordé – combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? – il peut enfin se consacrer à une idée qui ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il est devenu le souverain.

Confronter Dieu.

Confronter son père.

_Venger la mort de Jack. _

Il y a réfléchi. Au moins sur la façon de le retrouver.

Il connaît une personne, une seule, qui est capable de réaliser ce miracle.

Et alors qu'il laisse pour un temps l'Enfer aux mains de ses princes, ses princesses, et sa conseillère, il se concentre sur sa destination.

Et pour atteindre cette personne, il a besoin de…

Le bruissement de ses ailes résonne dans la pièce vide et il regarde autour de lui. Rien n'a changé. Et il ne peut empêcher un petit sourire de courber ses lèvres alors qu'il embrasse du regard le bunker des Hommes de Lettres.

« Son of a _bitch ! _»

Il se retourne pour tomber sur Dean, sur le seuil de la bibliothèque, son flingue entre les mains.

Il hausse un sourcil.

Et il voit les yeux du chasseur s'écarquiller. Sa bouche s'ouvrir.

« Ca… Cass ? articule-t-il en baissant son arme

\- Hello Dean, répond simplement Castiel

\- Que… Comment…

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que… Cass ?! »

Il détourne son regard pour tomber sur Sam qui semble… Totalement stupéfait. Et… Emu ?

« Sam. » fait-il

Et il est surpris quand le cadet des Winchester s'approche de lui à grandes enjambées. Et le prend dans ses bras.

Il n'est en revanche pas surpris de la joie nostalgique qui le prend à ce contact. Il lui rend son étreinte, attendant patiemment que Sam s'éloigne. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

« Bordel, Cass. On était morts d'inquiétude. Des _mois_ sans nouvelle. On te croyait piégé en Enfer. Où… Où est-ce que tu étais ?

\- Laisse-moi reformuler, intervient Dean, avec une froideur glaciale, Où est-ce que tu étais bordel ? »

Castiel cligne des yeux et passe son regard de l'un à l'autre.

Et quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à de la colère tord sa grâce. Mais il la fait taire sans difficulté.

« Morts d'inquiétude ? Vraiment ? »

Il ne réussit pas à dissimuler la pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

« Bien sûr, réplique Sam, On…

\- Vous quoi, exactement ? »

Il sent les deux frères se tendre à son ton.

« Morts d'inquiétude ? Pendant des mois ? Etonnant. Je n'ai reçu aucun appel. Ni aucune prière. Vous ne deviez pas être aussi inquiets que ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et il voit Sam se décomposer.

« Cass… tente-t-il, Je…

\- Quoi Sam ? La réception en Enfer est très bonne. Si vous aviez _voulu_ me contacter, vous l'auriez fait.

\- En… Enfer ? répète-t-il, Tu étais vraiment en Enfer ? Tout ce temps ? »

Castiel acquiesce.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt ? Pourquoi tu…

\- Parce que je ne le pouvais pas, l'interrompt-il

\- Tu ne _pouvais_ pas, intervient Dean, clairement sarcastique, et dubitatif

\- Oui, Dean. Je ne pouvais pas. »

Il plante son regard dans celui vert et… Furibond ? de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Et si son cœur humain hurle à cette vision, sa grâce a tôt fait d'apaiser ses tourments.

« Parce que quand tu m'as envoyé en Enfer avec Belphégor, mes pouvoirs étaient déjà considérablement affaiblis. J'ai essayé de t'en parler. Encore et encore. Mais tu ne m'as jamais écouté. Parce que tu t'en moques, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cass… souffle Sam

\- Et en bas, j'ai quasiment usé de mes dernières forces pour tuer ce démon, l'empêcher de s'emparer de la puissance d'un million d'âmes et de devenir une nouvelle menace pour l'humanité…

\- Tu as tué Belphégor ?! »

Il ressent la haine de Dean. Il s'y attendait. Son cœur pleure, sa grâce le calme.

« C'est pour ça que ça a merdé ?! Que Rowena a dû se sacrifier ?! Parce que tu n'as pas respecté le plan ?!

\- Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, réplique Castiel, Tu me serais de toute façon tombé dessus pour avoir laissé échapper un ennemi quasiment aussi dangereux que Chuck. Parce que quoi que je fasse, j'ai tort, pas vrai ? Je suis celui qui fait toujours tout foirer. »

Un froid glacial lui répond, et il devine une légère lueur de culpabilité au fond des prunelles vertes.

« Cass… essaie à nouveau d'intervenir Sam, Ce n'est pas…

\- Non, Sam. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il pense. Il ne supporte même pas de me regarder dans les yeux. Alors vous me pardonnerez de ne pas croire à votre sincère inquiétude. »

Un long silence suit son accusation et personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps en Enfer, alors ? »

Et il n'est pas étonné de voir que c'est Sam qui a repris la parole.

« J'en ai pris le commandement, et j'ai commencé à le remettre en état.

\- Putain, tu peux répéter ça ?! »

Dean a l'air d'avoir abandonné sa fureur pour de l'incrédulité.

« Le commandement ? Comment ça, le commandement ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je suis le nouveau roi de l'Enfer. » explicite-t-il, avec une certaine impatience

Et les deux frères semblent littéralement assommés par la nouvelle.

« Quoi ? articule difficilement Sam, Le nouveau…

\- Roi de l'Enfer ?! le coupe son aîné, Tu te fous de nous ?

\- Non Dean. Je ne me fous pas de vous.

\- Roi de l'Enfer ? répéte-t-il, Toi ? Un ange déchu ? Sans pouvoir ? »

Et Castiel ne rate pas la méchanceté dans ses propos. Sa grâce non plus s'il en croit son grondement menaçant.

« Oui. Moi. »

L'instant d'après, ses yeux s'illuminent, le bunker bourdonne, les lumières vacillent, et l'ombre de ses ailes est projetée, menaçante, sur les murs de la pièce.

« Cass… »

Le murmure de Sam est… Terrifié. Et au moment où il réalise, il cesse brutalement sa démonstration.

« Excuse-moi Sam. »

Lucifer. Evidemment que Sam a dû voir Lucifer. Il voulait simplement prouver qu'il n'était plus un ange démuni. Il ne souhaitait pas raviver les traumatismes de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? reprend celui-ci après avoir repris contenance

\- L'Enfer a guéri ma grâce, répond-t-il, Il l'a guérie, l'a rendue plus puissante, et fait de moi son souverain.

\- Oh, c'est… Une bonne nouvelle. J'imagine. Alors maintenant ce que tu fais, c'est…

\- Etablir les châtiments, gérer les démons, suivre les contrats… C'est ça oui.

\- Et nous ? »

Il cesse de fixer Sam pour dévisager Dean. Dean dont il n'est pas certain des émotions qui assombrissent ses iris.

« Quoi, « vous » ? répète-t-il

\- On devient quoi dans tout ça ? Tu prends du galon et d'un seul coup, on n'existe plus ?

\- Dean… murmure Sam

\- Ca fait des mois. Des _mois_. Tu aurais pu revenir plus tôt et…

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? »

Son cœur brûle de colère.

Sa grâce bouillonne de rage.

Sa puissance infernale menace d'éclater.

« Tu as passé les dernières années à n'avoir aucune considération pour moi. »

Et il retient à peine ses yeux de s'illuminer à nouveau.

« A ne voir que ce que je pouvais faire pour vous. A m'_utiliser_. »

Il fait un pas vers Dean qui se raidit.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? J'en ai assez. Tu ne me donnes plus le bénéfice du doute. Tu ne me fais même plus confiance. Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à encaisser ta haine sans broncher ? Pourquoi devrais-je continuer à tout sacrifier pour toi quand tu es incapable de faire de même ? »

L'intensité entre eux qui était autrefois réconfortante, est désormais explosive.

« Laisse-moi te le rappeler, _Dean._ »

Et il n'arrive plus à contenir le mépris que lui insuffle sa grâce.

« J'ai perdu Jack. Mon père m'a trahi et a disparu. Toi et Sam… »

Il jette un bref coup d'œil au cadet des Winchester.

« Vous vous avez, l'un et l'autre. Et ce sera toujours le cas. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration, ignorant sciemment la façon dont le regard de Dean semble se craqueler.

« Et moi… assène-t-il, Il est temps que je passe à autre chose. »

Et si son cœur se serre désagréablement en lisant une brève, mais intense, lueur de souffrance derrière les prunelles apparemment inflexibles, il fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

« Cass… Je… »

Il se tourne vers Sam qui passe une main nerveuse sur sa nuque, le regard fuyant.

« Je comprends… »

Il cligne des yeux.

Vraiment ? Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que…

« Sam… »

Le grondement de Dean, en revanche, n'est pas surprenant.

Dean n'a jamais apprécié que les choses ne soient pas comme lui le souhaitait. Et malgré tout, malgré la rancœur, malgré tous les reproches qu'il peut lui faire, Dean s'attendra toujours à ce qu'il soit là pour lui. Mais Castiel est fatigué de donner sans recevoir. Et Dean pourra essayer tant qu'il voudra de le rappeler à lui avec tous les « J'ai besoin de toi. » de la terre, il ne reviendra pas.

« Non, Dean. Cass a… Cass a le droit de faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui… »

Il entend la tristesse derrière la résignation de Sam.

Et cela lui…

Lui réchauffe le cœur. Parce qu'il n'en jamais été persuadé, mais dans cette acceptation difficile, il sent parfaitement toute l'importance qu'il a pour Sam Winchester.

« Dans ce cas, poursuit celui-ci, Est-ce qu'il y a… Une raison à ta venue aujourd'hui ? Ne te méprends pas, je suis… Vraiment heureux de te voir, et de réaliser que… Que tu vas bien. Mais vu ce que tu viens de dire… »

Il prend une profonde inspiration, et son sourire est triste.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas qu'une visite de courtoisie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne peut pas ignorer le tourment de Sam. Il ne peut pas ignorer la façon dont il semble affecté par le discours qu'il a tenu. Et les conséquences qu'il sous-entend.

Il s'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Leurs regards se croisent, et il essaie de l'apaiser par ses mots muets. Il ne le déteste pas. Il ne le détestera jamais. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il continue son chemin, qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Vivre sa nouvelle vie en Enfer… Ca ne veut pas dire que Sam n'a plus aucune importance pour lui.

Et il sait que son ami le comprend quand sa main repose sur la sienne, que ses épaules se détendent, et qu'il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser l'humidité qui s'y installait.

« Tu as raison, finit par reprendre Castiel, Je suis venu parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Alors ça c'est la meilleure, ironise Dean, Parce qu'après tout ce que tu viens de balancer, tu t'attends vraiment à ce qu'on…

\- Dean. _Ta gueule._ »

La voix de Sam a la force du tonnerre, et même Dean semble pris de court.

« Ta fierté mal placée, et ton cœur brisé, tu peux te les mettre où je pense. »

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent de façon presque comique, et il est à deux doigts de répliquer quand son frère l'interrompt.

« Notre _ami_ a besoin de nous. Et _pour une fois_, on va avoir la décence de lui venir en aide. Compris ?! »

Et en voyant que Dean n'ajoute rien, Sam se tourne à nouveau vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut Cass ?

\- J'ai besoin de retrouver Amara. Je souhaiterais utiliser le lien entre elle et Dean pour réussir à la localiser.

\- Hors de…

\- Ca marche. Comment tu voudrais faire ça ?

\- J'aurais simplement besoin de toucher l'âme de Dean. Cela suffira.

\- Et si, _moi_, je ne…

\- Dean. »

La bitch-face, et les yeux polaires de Sam le font taire à nouveau. Un silence s'installe et finalement, Dean lève les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer vers Castiel.

Et alors qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, Castiel réalise à quel point il est tendu. Et il le connaît trop bien. Il sait que Dean est à deux doigts de craquer. Pour quelle raison ? Il n'est pas certain. Mais rien que le savoir est suffisant. Son cœur lui est bien trop attaché. Malgré toutes ses résolutions, malgré sa volonté de ne plus lui accorder la moindre importance… Face à lui, il réalise qu'il est bien incapable de se distancer totalement de sa souffrance.

Et qu'il sera tout aussi incapable de tirer un trait définitif sur celui qui fut, et restera sûrement, l'homme qui compte le plus à ses yeux.

« Cass… »

La voix de Dean tremble, mais il se force à l'ignorer.

Les yeux de Dean sont des miroirs brisés, mais il s'oblige à ne pas y plonger.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, l'informe-t-il seulement, Je ne t'imposerai pas ma présence plus que nécessaire.

\- Cass ! »

Il pose sa main contre son front.

L'âme du chasseur explose contre sa grâce, tourmentée, douloureuse, blessée.

Tant de peine. De souffrance.

Il en a le souffle coupé.

Cette âme si belle hurle après quelque chose. Elle s'agrippe à lui. Désespérément. Pourquoi ?

Il ne prend pas garde à ses cris déchirants, il se concentre sur les zones sombres. Les cicatrices. Et il la trouve.

La part de l'âme de Dean Winchester corrompue par la marque de Caïn. Corrompue, mais pas détruite.

Il y concentre toute l'intensité de sa grâce.

Et il la voit.

Amara. Et une succession d'images. D'endroits où elle a été depuis sa libération. Tout s'enchaîne jusqu'à…

Un désert. De l'eau. Des gratte-ciels…

Un nom s'impose à lui.

Dubaï.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Dean a l'air tétanisé, ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire contractée, et le regard fuyant. Et Castiel a toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas et croise le regard expectatif de Sam.

« Alors ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée. Merci Dean, ajoute-t-il en dévisageant le concerné qui ne fait que hocher la tête

\- Ok, super, reprend Sam, Tu vas… Tu vas y aller j'imagine ?

\- Oui, mais avant, je voudrais juste… »

Il s'approche du cadet des Winchester.

« Comment va ton épaule ? »

Il a senti les vibrations divines quand il a voulu le rassurer tout à l'heure, et s'il l'a ignorée à ce moment, désormais, il laisse son inquiétude se manifester.

« Je… C'est pas trop…

\- Est-ce que je peux regarder ? »

Sam acquiesce sans un mot de plus et Castiel s'occupe de dénuder son épaule, avant d'effleurer d'un doigt prudent l'impact. Un malaise désagréable le saisit quand il réalise que… La blessure a empiré. La noirceur a pénétré plus profondément la chair, et alors qu'il se concentre dessus, il devine la douleur muette qui doit irradier dans le corps de son…

Ami.

Oui. Tout son être s'accorde sur ce sujet. Sam est, et restera toujours, son ami. Et pour son ami…

Il ferme les yeux et laisse sa grâce plonger dans l'entaille. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas la guérir. Difficile, même avec des pouvoirs archangéliques, de rivaliser avec un pouvoir divin. Mais il peut l'apaiser. Soulager les vagues brûlantes qui se propagent dans sa chair…

Il sent Sam se détendre sous l'attention que lui prodigue sa grâce, et il sourit, une fois satisfait, avant de s'éloigner.

« Merci Cass… souffle finalement le chasseur

\- Je t'en prie. Mais tu as pu le voir, poursuit-il en désignant la tâche noire, J'ai été incapable de…

\- Pas grave. Merci. Sincèrement. »

Ils échangent un long regard et Castiel est submergé par la reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

Et pour avoir touché son âme… Il sait que Sam s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir contacté. Qu'il le voulait. Sincèrement. Mais qu'il ne savait pas si…

Dean. Toujours à cause de Dean.

Mais il n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Sam. Alors cette fois, c'est lui qui s'approche et attire le cadet des Winchester contre lui. Celui-ci lui rend son étreinte sans un mot de plus, mais il le sent vibrer de bonheur entre ses bras. Et cela lui suffit.

Après de longues minutes, il fait un pas en arrière. Prêt à continuer sa mission. Et son cœur apaisé.

« Je vais devoir y aller, commence-t-il, Merci encore. A vous deux. Pour votre aide. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Dean qui s'est effondré sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Et il voudrait rester auprès de lui. Bon sang, il meurt d'envie de rester auprès de lui. Mais il doit se rappeler que Dean n'a pas montré une once de remords. Qu'il n'a pas l'air de le vouloir à ses côtés. Mais surtout, qu'il est encore furieux.

Cela fait mal, foutrement mal, mais il ne doit pas céder. Son cœur saigne, sa grâce gémit, mais la puissance reçue de l'Enfer lui donne la force de détourner le regard.

Il est sur le point de disparaître quand Sam l'interpelle. Eperdu. Inquiet.

« Oui Sam ?

\- Je… Est-ce que je peux… Ce sera toujours possible de te voir, pas vrai ? Simplement pour discuter ou… Ou boire un verre. Comme tu veux. Mais je… »

Une chaleur intense envahit son corps, courbe ses lèvres et humidifie ses yeux.

Bon sang.

Il est _ému_. Et heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Parce que Sam… Sam veut le voir. Pas pour une enquête. Pas pour une chasse. Pas parce qu'il a besoin de lui.

Mais parce que cela lui fait simplement _plaisir_ de le voir.

Et il n'aurait jamais pensé… Jamais pensé que les Winchesters puissent un jour proposer ça.

« Bien sûr Sam. J'adorerais ça. »

Son sourire ne disparaît pas alors qu'il croise le regard réjoui de son ami.

« Tu as mon numéro de téléphone, n'hésite pas à t'en servir. »

Sam laisse échapper un éclat de rire. Et Castiel se sent bien.

« Au revoir. » conclue-t-il finalement

Et alors qu'il disparaît dans un froissement de plumes, il jurerait avoir entendu Dean laisser échapper un sanglot.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**La rupture 2.0. Largement inspirée de l'épisode du même nom, vous avez dû le remarquer... J'espère que cette confrontation vous a plu en tous cas, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	4. La confiance ne se donne pas

**Bonsoir à tous ! Nouveau chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours, merci à ceux qui lisent, qui suivent cette fic et laissent leur avis.**

**_Mysty_, ne jamais s'interposer au cours des disputes Dean/Castiel ;) Est-ce que ces deux-là vont se revoir ? Probablement :P Et l'auteure n'en veut pas à Dean personnellement. Elle en veut aux scénaristes qui le font passer pour un connard sans coeur :D**

**Sur ce, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

« **La confiance ne se donne pas, elle se mérite **»

_**Et tu ne mérites plus la mienne...**_

Cela fait bien une bonne dizaine de minutes que Castiel fixe la maison. Une maison de banlieue, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Avec une barrière blanche, et un espace garé devant le garage.

Le quartier respire la tranquillité. Il y a vu une femme enceinte discuter avec des amis, des parents souriants alors que leurs enfants courent devant eux, des couples de vieilles personnes sa balader main dans la main… Oui, ce quartier dégage une véritable douceur de vivre. Mais cette maison…

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Il avance, remontant l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il sait que la coutume humaine serait de frapper. Mais avec Amara lui ayant confirmé la présence de Chuck à cet endroit, il n'y pense pas à deux fois avant d'enclencher la poignée.

Il pénètre dans la maison et est aussitôt pris d'assaut par les vibrations humaines qui en imprègnent ses murs. Cette maison est celle d'une famille. Une famille soudée, aimante.

Une famille qui devrait être là. Il le sait.

Il marche. Atteignant le salon. Il ne peut s'empêcher de plisser les yeux en voyant les décorations, au mur, sur la cheminée, sur les tables… Mais il comprend assez rapidement. Des produits dérivés de la série de livres Supernatural. Ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant que Chuck se soit réfugié ici. Tout semble dédié à son œuvre. A cet endroit, il doit se sentir… Puissant.

Cependant, son malaise n'a pas disparu.

Il sent… Il sent la présence de la famille supposée vivre ici. Mais cette présence sonne faux. Comme si…

Un martèlement furieux attire son attention et son regard se porte sur le bureau au bout de la pièce.

Comme si on les avait effacés…

Sa grâce se met à gronder et à grandes enjambées, il s'approche du personnage penché derrière l'écran d'un ordinateur.

« Qu'en as-tu fait… »

Sa voix résonne, glaciale, et il est surpris de voir Chuck sursauter quand ses mains se plaquent sur le bois du bureau.

« Castiel ?

\- J'ai dit… _Qu'en as-tu fait ?_ »

Chuck retire ses lunettes de son nez et l'observe, un sourcil haussé. Et il se surprend à haïr cette suffisance qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez cet être qu'il considérait, il y a quelques temps encore, comme son père.

« Qu'en ai-je fait de quoi ? réplique-t-il, et Castiel ne rate pas l'agacement qui pointe dans sa voix

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, enchaîne-t-il, féroce, La famille qui est supposée vivre ici. Qu'en. As-tu. Fait ?

\- Pourquoi t'en préoccuper ? fait-il avec une indifférence odieuse, Ils sont simplement ailleurs. J'avais besoin de les faire partir.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Chuck se lève et fait le tour de la table, jusqu'à se retrouver face à lui, bras croisés, une hanche contre le meuble.

« Parce que je le voulais, reprend-t-il simplement, Mais j'y pense… »

Le regard de Chuck se fait curieux.

« Depuis quand interroges-tu mes décisions ? N'es-tu pas l'ange qui a toujours eu foi en moi ? »

Le poing de Castiel se resserre sur la table, et il retient la vague brûlante qui menace de le submerger.

« Toujours oui… murmure-t-il, menaçant, Jusqu'à ce que tu ne tues mon fils… »

Chuck lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tant de sentimentalisme ? se plaint-il, Je l'ai dit, cela fait partie de l'histoire. La fin de Jack était venue… »

Il prend une inspiration avant de hausser les épaules.

« Sincèrement, fils, tu as bien changé. Depuis que tu accordes de l'importance aux autres… Tu es devenu faible. »

La puissance infernale de Castiel le fait voir rouge à ses paroles et il ne réalise pas qu'il a bougé avant de voir Chuck, plaqué contre le mur, son bras en travers de sa gorge.

« Je ne suis pas _faible_… fait-t-il entre ses dents serrées, Je suis…

\- Je t'en prie, l'interrompt Chuck, moqueur, Tu n'as plus tes ailes, tu es incapable de reconnaître des démons, tu perds tes pouvoirs… Tu ne fais que suivre les Winchester comme un vulgaire toutou bien dressé. Sincèrement, je suis même stupéfait de voir que tu as réussi à me retrouver. »

Castiel cligne des yeux à la tirade de son adversaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il…

« Tu peux essayer de prouver le contraire. Changer de look si tu veux. Faire comme si tu avais du pouvoir. Je sais ce qu'il en est, Castiel. Tu es un incapable. »

Chuck secoue la tête, un sourire faussement compatissant aux lèvres.

« C'est pour ça que depuis ton retour sur Terre, même la dernière fois avec Amara, tu ne m'as jamais adressé la parole ? » réalise Castiel

Cela fait mal. Mal de le reconnaître. Mais il sait qu'il a besoin de ça. Tout comme sa confrontation avec les Winchester, il en a besoin pour avancer.

« Que tu as échangé, discuté, avec toutes les personnes possibles, excepté moi ?

\- Castiel… souffle Chuck avec une gentillesse hypocrite, Il faut que tu acceptes de voir la vérité en face. Tu n'es pas le personnage principal. Cette histoire, c'est celle…

\- Des Winchester, l'interrompt-il, son cœur humain étrangement serré

\- Exact. Et il faut le reconnaître… Crowley, Rowena, Lucifer… Ils apportaient bien plus à l'intrigue que toi. Toi… »

Chuck fait mine de se dégager et Castiel choisit de le laisser faire.

« Toi tu n'es qu'un outil. Un vague ressort scénaristique. Et depuis quelques temps… Quelle est ton utilité ? »

Chuck avance d'un pas et Castiel sait que son ancienne version aurait sûrement plié sous le regard divin, mais cette fois, cela semble bien trop facile de rester stoïque.

« Je pourrais t'écraser d'un mouvement de main si l'envie me prenait et….

\- Mais tu ne le feras pas. » intervient subitement Castiel

Et il est stupidement satisfait de voir Chuck passablement surpris.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Parce que tu ne voudrais même pas _perdre ton temps_ pour moi. Et parce qu'au cours de cette _histoire_, comme tu dis, les occasions pour que je disparaisse définitivement ont été nombreuses. Et je suis toujours revenu. »

Chuck n'ajoute rien quelques secondes avant qu'un soupire ne le prenne et qu'il se détourne.

« Indépendant de ma volonté, je le reconnais. »

Il s'installe à nouveau dans son fauteuil et fixe Castiel, ennuyé.

« Cela fait quelques années déjà que j'ai décidé que je ne te ramènerai plus. »

Cela ne fait pas mal. Cela ne fait _pas_ mal.

Il serre les dents et prend une profonde inspiration.

« Peut-être que je ne suis pour toi, désormais, qu'un outil inutile. Mais malgré cela… »

Ses paumes se posent à nouveau sur le bord de la table.

« Le _destin_ semble considérer que je ne mérite toujours pas de mourir. »

Chuck laisse échapper un ricanement et le rugissement infernal qui enflamme son être vient s'écraser contre la tension qui paralyse ses muscles.

« Piètre destin si tu veux mon avis. »

Il veut laisser la rage prendre possession de lui. Mais il sait que cela ferait trop plaisir à l'être face à lui.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » réussit-il finalement à demander

Parce qu'il a besoin de savoir. De comprendre. Parce que ça… Celui qui ne le regarde même pas alors qu'il se remet à taper…

« …Ce n'est pas toi. Tu es celui qui _chassé Lucifer_ parce qu'il refusait d'aimer les Hommes. Tu les as toujours placés au-dessus de tout. Tu as toujours œuvré pour leur bonheur. Leur libre-arbitre. Et là…

\- Castiel. »

Chuck se pince l'arête du nez avant de le fixer de son regard bleu. Glacial.

« C'est tout simple, après des millénaires… J'ai fini par m'ennuyer. »

Castiel plisse les yeux et ses mains se resserrent contre le bureau.

« Tout comme toi tu m'ennuies, _fils_. » ajoute-t-il

Et Castiel ne rate pas l'ironie, teintée de malveillance, à cette appellation.

« Alors sois gentil, reprend-t-il en retournant à sa tâche, Reste à ta place. Tu peux être vu si cela te fait plaisir, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Il se met à pianoter plus rapidement et cette fois, la colère de Castiel n'arrive plus à se contenir. Il sent cette flamme familière courir le long de son dos alors que ses poings serrés font craquer le bois sous leur emprise.

« Bon sang… se plaint encore Chuck, Tu as toujours été incapable de te conformer aux règles, et sincèrement… »

Le bois explose sous ses doigts. Ses yeux brillant de leur nouvelle lumière écarlate.

« Castiel, grogne Chuck en levant le regard, Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Sa question se perd quand ses prunelles accrochent les siennes. Et il lit avec clarté sa surprise, son incompréhension, son incrédulité et enfin…

Sa peur.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu… » gronde Castiel et sa voix a la force du tonnerre

Et il se surprend à apprécier de voir Dieu totalement pris de court, presque tétanisé par la scène qui se joue ici.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour le monde, _père_. »

Et il crache ce mot avec toute la répulsion que suscite l'être divin face à lui.

« Pour Sam, poursuit-il, froid et implacable, Pour les Winchester. Mais je veux que tu saches une chose… »

Il se penche en avant, toisant Chuck qui semble complètement désemparé.

« Quoi que tu fasses, je serai là. Quoi que tu fasses… »

Il laisse le silence s'installer quelques secondes, s'assurant d'avoir l'attention de celui qui a perdu tout son respect. Jusqu'à asséner, avec une conviction désarmante.

« Tu me trouveras en face de toi. »

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Même Chuck en est venu à sous-estimer Cass. C'est navrant :)**

**Oui, j'ai sauté la rencontre avec Amara. Peut-être que j'y reviendrai un jour si l'inspiration vient ! J'espère en tous cas que la confrontation avec Chuck vous aura plu.**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine :D**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	5. Acceptation

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, et ceux qui ont choisi de suivre cette fic ! En particulier aujourd'hui, merci à _sherleek_ sur Instagram qui a créé le fanart couverture de cette histoire :D Je suis vraiment super touchée de voir qu'elle t'ait inspirée à ce point !**

**_Mysty_, je crois que Chuck va vite réaliser qu'écarter Castiel de l'équation risque de tourner à son désavantage ! **

**Sans transition, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Acceptation**

Castiel est assis en bout de table, dans la salle de réunion de l'Enfer. D'un doigt distrait, il caresse le bois poli, écoutant à peine le rapport qui lui est fait. Abalam et Ersulie ont évoqué des contrats aux croisement en nette progression, Dulid a relevé quelques légers problèmes d'organisation des tortures, et Madail est en train de proposer des solutions pour un meilleur traitement de toutes les âmes de l'Enfer, entraînant ainsi un large débat entre tous les généraux. De l'autre côté de la table, Rowena écoute la discussion animée, ses mains jointes, sa posture détendue.

Castiel aimerait faire de même… Mais il n'y arrive pas. Trop de choses occupent ses pensées. Depuis que l'Enfer a fait de lui son roi, il a l'impression de ne pas avoir eu une minute à lui. Et pourtant… Il sait qu'il en aurait bien besoin. Quelque chose se tord de douleur au sein de sa grâce. Et il voudrait… Il voudrait laisser libre court à ce sentiment. Accepter de se laisser submerger par cette émotion qui ne lui est pas inconnue. Mais il sait… Il sait que ce n'est pas attendu.

Le souverain des démons ne peut se laisser aller à ses états d'âmes, malgré les hurlements lancinants de son cœur.

« Et je pense sincèrement que… Castiel ? »

Il lève les yeux pour tomber sur Madail, les sourcils froncés, et du coin de l'œil, il réalise que tous ses princes et princesses le fixent avec ce qui ressemble étrangement à de… L'inquiétude ?

« Mmm ? fait-il pour toute réponse en se redressant

\- Tu vas bien ? » reprend Abalam

Il se tait une seconde avant de se forcer à sourire et de tous les dévisager, l'un après l'autre.

« Oui. Bien sûr, répond-t-il finalement, L'aménagement des chambres, vous disiez, donc… »

Les démons attablés échangent des coups d'œil pas nécessairement discrets, jusqu'à ce que Dulid n'intervienne.

« Castiel… Ce sujet, c'était il y a un quart d'heure déjà, tu es certain que…

\- Mes chers enfants… »

Tous se tournent pour dévisager Rowena qui vient de se lever, époussetant sa robe.

« Je crains que notre cher Castiel ne soit pas en état, et n'ait besoin d'être seul un moment. »

Castiel fait mine de se redresser sur sa chaise.

« Rowena…

\- Tss tss mon ange, le fait-elle taire d'une main manucurée, Ce n'est pas une suggestion. Les enfants, laissez votre père tranquille. »

Ersulie et Abalam laissent échapper un éclat de rire tout en rassemblant leurs affaires avant de sortir de la pièce, Rowena sur leurs talons tandis que Dulid se plaint, à moitié sérieux.

« Rowena, pour la dernière fois, cesse de nous appeler « les enfants » !

\- J'y penserai mon grand. »

Dulid grogne, et Castiel entend Ersulie et Abalam rire à nouveau.

Il laisse finalement échapper un soupire, s'accoudant sur la table tout en se prenant la tête entre ses mains une minute, avant de relever les yeux et de remarquer que Madail est toujours présente, le fixant avec une intensité qui fait frémir sa grâce.

Ses yeux sombres ressortent sur sa peau métisse, ses cheveux bruns cascadent librement dans son dos. Les manches de son blazer gris foncé, couvrant un débardeur noir et fluide, sont remontées sur ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, il devine les reflets de son pantalon de cuir.

Et malgré son aura presque intimidante, toute sa posture traduit une préoccupation flagrante.

Et pas simplement son corps physique. Son véritable visage, distordu, embrasé, rongé par des flammes sombres, étrangement illuminé par deux orbes blancs, est anxieux. Plus qu'anxieux. Alarmé.

Et il ne devrait pas être étonné. Pas quand, depuis Meg, il sait que les démons ne sont pas dénués de sentiments. Qu'ils sont même capables de… De compassion.

Cependant… Il a toujours cru que Meg était une exception. Mais en voyant l'air désemparé de sa princesse de l'Enfer, il réalise que, finalement, peut-être bien qu'il mérite de la considération de la part de plus d'un démon… Et, sincèrement, est-ce que ce n'est pas triste de réaliser qu'il semble plus digne de l'attention des démons que des anges ?

« Oui Madail ? demande-t-il finalement, ses mains croisées sur le bois de la table, ses épaules affaissées

\- Castiel… Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Il hausse un sourcil mais ne répond pas, se contentant de fixer la porte par laquelle sont sortis Rowena et ses autres généraux.

Il entend Madail soupirer avant que sa chaise ne racle le sol, que le claquement de ses talons résonne dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe juste à côté de lui.

« Castiel…

\- Madail. »

Il n'a pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle doit rouler des yeux.

« Sérieusement... Tu sais que ce n'est pas un crime d'avoir des émotions ? »

Il se tend à la question, mais refuse toujours de fixer la démone.

« Je sais ce que tu dois penser… »

Et c'est lui ou sa voix est… Apaisante ?

Quelque chose vibre au sein de sa grâce.

« Tu es un ange. On t'a répété durant toute ton existence que les émotions étaient une faiblesse. Ce sont elles qui ont précipité ta… »

Un sourire triste courbe ses lèvres en réalisant ce qu'elle voudrait dire. Et elle n'a pas tort. Cependant, l'entendre hésiter est suffisant pour qu'il comprenne l'étendue de sa considération.

« Ta… Ta chute, articule-t-elle finalement, Et finalement, tu te retrouves ici. Roi de l'Enfer. Souverain des démons. »

Son cœur accélère dans sa poitrine.

« J'imagine que tu dois te dire que, parmi nous, tes sentiments sont encore moins les bienvenus… »

Il hoche la tête sans y prendre garde.

« Mais Castiel… La plupart des démons ici… Nous étions des âmes humaines. »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle n'a pas tort… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de…

« Et je sais que nous sommes des âmes perverties. Torturées. Dénuées de toute humanité. Mais au fond de nous… »

Sa grâce se réchauffe.

« Notre origine humaine ne peut être détruite. Elle est peut-être enfouie très profondément, et peut-être bien que certains d'entre nous aiment oublier qu'elle est là. Mais on ne pourra jamais effacer qui nous étions. »

Son cœur cogne avec plus de force.

« Et je pense sincèrement que c'est ce qui fait de toi un… Un bon roi de l'Enfer. Tu nous rappelles qui nous étions. Et tes émotions font de toi quelqu'un de… De profondément juste. »

Elle soupire et il serre davantage ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu rééquilibres cet endroit en étant qui tu es. Un ange, doué de sentiments, choisi par l'Enfer et respecté par les démons. Et… »

Il sent une main sur son épaule et quelque chose se fissure en lui.

« …Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nécessairement en parler. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu traverses. Ton fils, ton père, les Winchester… »

Un silence.

« Dean. »

Son souffle se coupe.

« Mais s'il te plaît, sache que ce que tu éprouves ne sera jamais vu comme une faiblesse ici. »

Il tourne son visage pour fixer Madail qui ne le lâche pas de son regard… Doux et compréhensif.

Il esquisse un sourire triste.

« Nous te connaissons trop bien. Et ces émotions font partie du roi que nous avons accepté… »

Sur ces mots, elle resserre sa prise sur son épaule, et lui offrant un dernier sourire encourageant, elle se lève, et sort à son tour de la pièce.

Et il accueille la solitude avec gratitude. Parce que les paroles de Madail ont déclenché quelque chose… Quelque chose de trop gros pour qu'il réussisse à le contenir.

Son cœur s'emballe. Sa grâce se tord. Il sent sa puissance infernale grandir, s'intensifier, calmer ses états-d'âmes. Il voudrait hurler sa frustration. Parce qu'il aimerait… Pour un instant… Se défaire de cette froide distance qui semble perpétuellement accompagner ce pouvoir offert par son royaume. Il ne veut pas… Il ne veut pas que ces vagues infernales submergent son être, il a besoin de… De ressentir. De renouer avec qui il était. Il a besoin… Il a besoin…

Il écarquille brutalement les yeux quand sa puissance bat subitement en retraite. Qu'elle se recroqueville, perd en force, libère sa grâce et son cœur jusqu'à n'être qu'une petite flamme au sein de son corps. Elle pulse gentiment, le rassurant sans s'imposer, et il laisse échapper un éclat de rire étranglé quand son cœur se serre brutalement dans sa poitrine.

Et les émotions qu'il refusait d'affronter l'envahissent sans qu'il ne puisse plus les contrôler.

La mort de Jack qui l'avait déjà mis à genoux.

Le mépris de son père qui, s'il ne l'étonne pas vraiment, le déçoit et le touche plus que ce qu'il ne le croyait.

La rupture avec les Winchester qui a été douloureuse. Bien trop douloureuse.

Et Dean…

Son cœur hurle dans sa poitrine. Sa grâce agonise.

Dean…

Dean était tout. Sa mission. Son allié. Son ami. Son meilleur ami.

Son…

Il baisse la tête.

Dean était tout. Et tellement plus. Et il… Il a dû le laisser. Pour son propre bien. Mais…

Il s'est amputé d'une part de lui. Marquant sa grâce d'une cicatrice qui ne guérira jamais.

Sa gorge est serrée. Bien trop serrée.

L'image du dernier sourire sincère de Dean broie son être.

La chaleur de leur dernière étreinte est une brûlure au fer rouge.

Les vestiges de leur relation laissent un goût de cendre dans sa bouche…

Les larmes coulent.

Et tant pis si quiconque le voie ainsi…

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Les démons ne sont pas si mal finalement :P En espérant que vous avez apprécié, je vous dis à la prochaine. **

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	6. Date Night

**Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abo****rd, mille pardons pour cette attente, mais j'ai vraiment eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre... J'espère en tous cas que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et de bonnes fêtes pour ceux qui célèbrent ! Pour ma part, je voudrais remercier, une fois encore, les lecteurs, les followers anciens et nouveaux et les reviewers. **

**_Mysty_, les démons ne sont pas si mal oui ;) Et avec Rowena comme pseudo mère adoptive, ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !**

**Sur ce, place à la suite.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Date Night**

* * *

**Sam**

_**RECU – 18/09/2019 – 08h36 – **__Hey Cass, ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ce soir ?_

* * *

Castiel est sur le point de quitter son royaume pour rejoindre Smith Center, à quelques kilomètres de Lebanon, un sourire aux lèvres à la perspective de retrouver son ami pour la soirée.

« Rendez-vous galant mon ange ? »

Il se détourne pour fixer Rowena, sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, fabuleuse, comme à son habitude, avec ses boucles flamboyantes, et sa robe bleu roi.

« Rowena… commence-t-il en roulant des yeux, Tu sais bien que c'est…

\- Une soirée avec Samuel, l'interrompt-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce, Je le sais. Salue-le de ma part, n'oublie pas. »

Il esquisse un sourire.

« Promis.

\- Seigneur, reprend Rowena après quelques minutes, J'espère que l'Enfer va survivre quelques heures sans son roi… »

Il hausse un sourcil à l'étrange inquiétude qu'il devine.

« Je l'ai déjà fait… Et je le laisse aux mains des princes et princesses. Et de ma conseillère, lui rappelle-t-il, Ca devrait aller non ? »

Dans un mouvement bien trop dramatique pour être naturel, Rowena hausse les épaules.

« Rowena… demande-t-il, finalement, Quel est le problème ? »

Il se plonge dans son regard mis en valeur par son maquillage. Et il comprend.

« Borym. N'est-ce pas ? »

La moue exaspérée de sa conseillère est une réponse suffisante.

« Ce démon n'a pas évolué depuis Fergus, se plaint-elle finalement, Il me déteste toujours autant. Et d'ordinaire, je m'en ficherai comme de mon premier sortilège. Mais il me _manque de respect_. »

Il ne peut empêcher un rictus de courber ses lèvres alors qu'il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'amuse de voir Rowena prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

« Sérieusement… continue-t-elle, Castiel, quand vas-tu faire de moi ta reine pour que j'échappe à ce genre de désagréments ? »

Il s'étouffe à moitié alors que sa grâce se glace subitement, que son cœur se fige, et que son pouvoir infernal gronde dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux écarquillés se posent sur Rowena qui lui offre un sourire… Fier.

« Oh mon ange… murmure-t-elle en s'approchant et en posant une main sur sa joue, Ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante. »

Et en reconnaissant une lueur plus qu'amusée derrière les prunelles sombres, il respire à nouveau alors que tout son être se calme. Enfin presque. Parce qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, son pouvoir infernal, qui a toujours été là pour canaliser ses émotions, est celui qui irradie d'une hostilité discrète à la pensée d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui ne soit pas…

C'est son tour d'inspirer profondément, essayant d'apaiser la _possessivité _que la part reçue de son royaume semble déclencher.

« Je sais bien qu'il n'y a qu'une personne que tu voudrais voir trôner à tes côtés… »

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et croise le regard doux et compréhensif de Rowena avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Allez, je ne voudrais pas te retarder, conclue-t-elle en faisant demi-tour, Mes amitiés à Samuel ! »

Et quand elle disparaît dans le couloir d'un mouvement théâtral, il se pince l'arête du nez, ignorant la petite voix qui lui susurre qu'elle a raison.

oOo

« Ca me fait super plaisir que tu sois là ! »

Le sourire franc de Sam est presque trop large pour son visage et les lèvres de Castiel se courbent doucement en réponse à son enthousiasme débordant.

« Moi aussi Sam. »

L'instant d'après, il est happé dans une étreinte à couper le souffle, et cette fois, il n'est pas surpris de sentir tout son être s'apaiser à ce contact. Et même si cela ne fait que deux semaines depuis qu'il a vu Sam pour la dernière fois, il admet sans problème qu'il lui a manqué…

« Allez, on ne va pas rester dehors à rien faire. »

Castiel sourit à nouveau et suit Sam quand celui-ci ouvre la porte du Pooche's avant d'y entrer. Accueillis par des voix diverses, du rock et une chaleur bienvenue, ils s'installent à l'une des tables de libres, se débarrassant de leurs vestes mutuelles. Leur serveuse arrive à peine quelques minutes plus tard, après qu'ils ont pu jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la carte.

« Bonsoir ! fait-elle d'une voix enjouée, Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ?

\- Une bière. Blonde, idéalement en pression, commence Sam

\- C'est noté, répond-t-elle avec un sourire qui plisse le coin de ses yeux, Et pour vous ?

\- La même chose, l'informe Castiel avec un sourire poli

\- Deux bières pression donc. Merci ! » avant de repartir d'une démarche presque guillerette

Et Castiel est étrangement touché de voir une telle et innocente joie de vivre. Son attention est finalement de nouveau portée sur Sam quand il voit son ami s'accouder sur la table, et donc avancer le haut de son corps vers lui. Par réflexe, Castiel fait de même. Et la proximité qui s'instaure entre eux lui rappelle avec nostalgie les moments où sa relation avec Sam Winchester était _simple_.

« Alors ? Raconte-moi, comment ça se passe en Enfer ? »

Et la curiosité de Sam a l'air plus que sincère, alors il ne réussit pas à contenir l'un de ses véritables, et trop rares, sourires.

« Ca se passe vraiment bien. Et j'en suis le premier surpris. »

Sam hausse un sourcil, l'invitant tacitement à continuer.

« Les démons n'ont aucun problème avec moi. Certains en ont avec Rowena… »

Il a une pensée pour Borym, à qui il faudra qu'il rappelle quelques règles…

« …mais dans l'ensemble, je règne sur un royaume plutôt calme et…

\- Rowena ? »

Il s'interrompt quelques secondes pour dévisager Sam, dont les yeux se sont écarquillés. Et quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à de l'espoir brille au fond de ses prunelles.

« Oui, répond-t-il avec douceur, Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais Rowena est ma conseillère. Elle te salue, d'ailleurs…

\- Oh… Je… »

Sam passe une main dans sa chevelure avant de le fixer à nouveau.

« Elle est…. Est-ce qu'elle est…

\- Heureuse ? Aussi heureuse qu'on puisse l'être en Enfer j'imagine. »

Et cela arrache un éclat de rire à son ami.

« Mais ce qui est sûr… »

Et il ne réfléchit pas davantage quand il pose sa main sur celle de Sam, essayant de le rassurer par ce simple geste.

« C'est qu'elle va bien. »

Sam hoche la tête, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Merci Cass… souffle-t-il finalement, et Castiel se contente de lui sourire

\- Et voilà vos bières ! »

L'intervention de leur serveuse les fait se redresser par réflexe, et donc se séparer, pour pouvoir la laisser poser leurs boissons entre eux.

« Merci, fait Castiel alors que Sam essaie de reprendre contenance

\- Je vous en prie, répond la serveuse, Et si je peux me permettre… »

Castiel accorde toute son attention à la jeune fille qui les fixe l'un après l'autre avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes un couple vraiment adorable ! »

Son cœur rate un battement et à la pensée que Sam puisse être inconfortable à l'idée qu'on les croie dans une relation, il se hâte d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Et reste bouche bée en voyant le sourire amusé qu'offre son ami – qui est celui qui vient de répondre en fait – à la serveuse qui les abandonne ensuite avec un petit rire.

« Sam… »

L'interpellé se tourne à nouveau vers lui, son sourire toujours en place.

« Oui Cass ?

\- Ca ne… »

Il hésite à poser la question. Mais son pouvoir infernal a tôt fait de calmer ses angoisses.

« Ca ne te pose pas de problème ? Que les gens pensent que l'on est ensemble ? »

Sam plisse les yeux.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas… Toi et moi ne sommes pas un couple. »

Et rien que de l'envisager fait naître un vague dégoût au fond de sa grâce, tandis que la possessivité de son pouvoir infernal gronde à nouveau. Il fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

« Pourquoi ça devrait me poser un problème ? finit par répondre son ami, Toi et moi nous savons ce qu'il en est et c'est ce qui compte. Quant à ceux qui supposent à tort… »

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à la serveuse qui s'active derrière le bar.

« Les corriger sur ce sujet les mettrait, _eux_, plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« A moins que cela ne te gêne toi, ajoute-t-il, Si c'est le cas…

\- Non, non, se hâte d'intervenir Castiel, Ca ne me gêne pas. C'est juste que… »

_Que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne se préoccupe pas autant de l'image que lui et moi pouvons renvoyer…_

Une lueur de compréhension illumine les prunelles de Sam qui esquisse un sourire rassurant et se saisit de sa bière.

« Dans ce cas… »

Sans un mot, il lève son verre, invitant Castiel à trinquer.

« A la tienne. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils font, échangeant un regard complice, avant de boire.

Et Castiel est étonné de constater qu'il _apprécie_ le breuvage. Il n'a toujours pas besoin de se nourrir, ni de s'hydrater. Il ne l'a d'ailleurs pas fait durant les derniers mois… Et cette bière avec Sam est bien la première fois qu'il prend le temps d'ingérer quelque chose de relativement comestible. Il s'attendait à ne sentir que le goût des molécules… Mais il réalise seulement maintenant que son sens du goût est désormais le même que lorsqu'il était humain. Et cette perspective…

Il sourit largement.

Le rend très heureux.

Il boit une nouvelle gorgée, devinant le sourire en coin de Sam. Cependant, son enthousiasme est de courte durée quand, alors que son ami repose son verre, une grimace tord son visage et qu'il remet son épaule en place, comme si quelque chose le gênait.

Son cœur se serre.

« Comment vas-tu Sam ? »

Celui-ci le regarde quelques instants avant de plisser les yeux.

« Cass…

\- Ta blessure, précise-t-il, J'ai essayé de t'apaiser la dernière fois, mais je sais que… »

Il resserre sa prise sur son verre.

« Qu'elle est toujours là. Et te voir mal à l'aise… »

Il soupire.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Sam. »

Un court silence lui répond, jusqu'à ce que son ami ne souffle finalement.

« Elle ne fait pas si mal que ça… commence-t-il prudemment, Depuis que tu as fait… Ce que tu as fait, elle est aussi gênante qu'un simple bleu mais… »

Sam se passe une main sur le visage avant de reprendre.

« Depuis que je l'ai… Chaque nuit… Je fais des cauchemars. Des cauchemars si réalistes qu'ils me rappellent les visions que j'ai pu avoir… »

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« Que vois-tu dans tes cauchemars ?

\- Dean. Et moi. Qui nous entretuons… »

Le cri strident que pousse sa grâce le fait frémir et il s'oblige à ne pas briser le verre entre ses doigts.

« Vous vous… fait-il avec une contenance que son cœur est loin de ressentir, mais son pouvoir infernal a tôt fait de le calmer

\- Oui, l'interrompt Sam, Quel que soit le contexte, quel que soit le… Le scénario… Dean finit par me tuer. Ou je finis par le tuer… »

Et Castiel a envie de hurler. Parce que Sam et Dean… Qui s'en prennent l'un à l'autre… C'est à l'opposé de tout ce pour quoi il s'est battu. Lui qui s'est détourné d'un pseudo-plan divin pour…

Il cligne des yeux.

« Chuck…

\- Pardon ?

\- Ces cauchemars. Toi et Dean qui vous vous entretuez. _Un frère qui tue l'autre_. »

Il s'adosse au fond de son siège, essayant de faire taire la colère qui couve au sein de sa grâce.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ce sont des scénarios avec un schéma identique. Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui adore ce type de divertissement… »

Sam fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Chuck ? Mais quel est rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi je…

\- J'aurais dû y penser, le coupe Castiel, La blessure à ton épaule… Chuck a la même. Utiliser l'égaliseur sur lui pour le blesser… Ca a dû créer un lien entre vous. »

Son ami ne dit rien quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

« Un lien… Donc tu penses que… Que ces scénarios, ce sont les _siens_ ? Que je… Quoi, que je _vois dans sa tête_ ?

\- Sûrement oui. »

Et il se pince l'arête du nez à ce constat.

« Je pensais que… »

Il relève la tête pour dévisager Sam.

« Je pensais qu'on en avait fini avec lui… Après qu'il a ouvert cette brèche et libéré l'Enfer. Je pensais… Que c'était terminé. Qu'il nous laisserait en _paix_. Donc quoi… On doit partir du principe que Dieu… Qu'on va réellement devoir affronter Dieu ? »

Castiel ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« Comment est-ce qu'on est supposé affronter Dieu ?! »

Il n'a pas non plus la réponse à cette question, mais il a besoin de rassurer Sam.

« Je ne sais pas… Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est affaibli.

\- Affaibli ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Oui… Quand je suis allé le trouver, il n'a… Il n'a pas vu ce que j'étais devenu. Il a eu l'air surpris quand mes yeux sont devenus écarlates. »

Et un rictus ironique tord ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

« Quand tu es allé le _trouver_ ? »

Il hausse un sourcil devant les yeux ronds de son ami.

« Oui ?

\- Mais quand est-ce que tu es ?... Oh. »

Les épaules de Sam s'affaissent alors qu'il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« C'est pour ça que tu avais besoin d'Amara ? Tu voulais retrouver Chuck ? »

Castiel acquiesce sans un mot.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

Et les grands yeux hazel de Sam sont si expressifs, si implorants que sa grâce esquisse un tremblement.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

Il soupire.

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. »

Et au vu de leur passif, il sait que cette explication ne suffira pas.

« Je ne savais même pas s'il était encore sur Terre quand je suis parti à sa recherche. J'avais besoin de le voir pour parler de Jack. Essayer de comprendre ses motivations. »

Il souffle longuement avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« Quand je l'ai quitté… Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Je savais que son pouvoir était altéré mais je ne sais toujours pas comment l'empêcher de nuire. Je n'ai rien dit parce que… »

Il joue avec son verre entre ses mains.

« Je n'avais _rien_ à vous dire. Aucune idée de ses intentions. Aucune idée de si l'on devrait, potentiellement, à nouveau l'affronter. Aucune idée de la façon dont on pourrait le faire… A quoi bon vous charger d'un poids que nous sommes incapables de définir ? »

Un long silence lui répond et lui-même n'ajoute rien pendant de longues minutes.

« Et maintenant ? »

La voix de Sam est prudente et Castiel se surprend à esquisser un sourire.

« Maintenant que l'on se doute de ce qu'il veut… De ce qu'il a toujours voulu… Maintenant que je suis persuadé que cela vous concernera, toi et ton frère, je ne vous cacherai rien. Que cela me semble pertinent ou non, je vous informerai de tous mes agissements sur ce sujet. »

Il pose une main rassurante sur le poignet de son ami.

« Hors de question que ces visions se réalisent, assène-t-il finalement, Tu en as parlé à Dean ? »

Et il sent Sam se tendre sous sa paume.

« Sam ?

\- Je… »

Son ami se racle la gorge avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit… »

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Dean n'est… N'est pas très bien en ce moment. »

Et il ne contrôle pas son cœur qui se serre brutalement et sa grâce qui s'agite douloureusement à cette nouvelle.

« Comment ça ? »

Il sent la main de Sam se dégager de la sienne et il le laisse faire avant de l'observer prendre une longue gorgée de bière.

« Depuis la faille vers l'Enfer… reprend finalement son ami, Depuis Ketch. Depuis Rowena. Depuis Kevin… Dean se sent coupable. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« Mais ce n'est pas…

\- Je sais, l'interrompt Sam, Mais tu le connais. Il a toujours pris la responsabilité du monde sur ses épaules… »

Et une pointe de chaleur et d'affection naît au sein de sa grâce à ce souvenir…

« Ne pas avoir réussi à sauver tout le monde… Ca lui pèse. Et depuis que tu es parti… »

Il ouvre la bouche.

« Je crois que ton speech au bunker l'a réellement foutu plus bas que terre… »

Il ne réalise pas que ses doigts enserrent dangereusement le bord de la table.

« Il n'était que déprimé avant ton départ. Et maintenant… »

Un rire sans joie secoue Sam et sa grâce gémit tristement.

« Il passe ses journées en pyjama. A manger des céréales et à s'enfermer dans sa chambre en regardant des dessins animés…

\- Sam. »

Mais son pouvoir infernal ne semble pas si prompt à s'apitoyer sur le sort de Dean Winchester.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? interroge-t-il avec une assurance teintée d'irritation, Est-ce que tu espères vraiment que je vais…

\- Que tu vas… Oh. Oh ! Non. Non Cass. »

Sam secoue la tête en dénégation avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour que… Que tu te sentes coupable et que tu reviennes. Non. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« Même si, clairement, tu manques énormément à Dean… »

Et même si le cœur de Castiel rate un battement à cette déclaration, sa grâce et son pouvoir infernal ont bien du mal à y croire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu des nouvelles de son… Ami. Que celui-ci avait essayé, contrairement à Sam, de le contacter par n'importe quel moyen ou qu'il avait même tenté de _prier_. Il sait à quoi ressemble Dean qui veut réellement le retrouver, il l'a vécu au Purgatoire. Et leur situation actuelle n'a absolument rien à voir.

« …avec ce qu'il s'est passé, tu as tous les droits de ne pas accourir à ses côtés. Tu… Tu ne lui dois rien. »

Un rire étranglé échappe à Sam.

« Tu ne _nous_ dois rien… »

Et sa grâce angélique souffre de voir la douleur qui obscurcit, même pendant un instant, les prunelles de Sam Winchester.

Il se saisit à nouveau de la main libre de son ami avant de la serrer avec force, espérant transmettre son soutien muet par ce simple geste. Et quand Sam lui offre finalement un de ses doux sourire, Castiel accepte de sourire à son tour.

« Bref, reprend finalement son ami, Je ne t'ai pas dit ça pour te faire culpabiliser. Juste pour que tu saches pourquoi je ne suis pas sûr que Dean soit très ouvert à la discussion en ce moment. »

Castiel n'ajoute rien et s'oblige à ne pas penser à un Dean abattu, enfermé dans sa chambre, se coupant du monde. Il ne _peut pas_ laisser son cœur être submergé par son instinct de protection. Pas quand celui-ci n'est plus le bienvenu.

« Mais j'ai bon espoir qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau. Il est parti résoudre une affaire ce matin. En solo…

\- En solo ?! »

Et s'il n'y avait que son cœur qui s'inquiétait, il pourrait gérer. Mais sa grâce _et_ son pouvoir infernal se révoltent désormais violemment au sein de son être à cette nouvelle.

« Oui… confirme Sam, le nez dans son verre, Je ne suis pas fan de l'idée. Je t'assure. Mais je sais que ça fait partie de son processus de guérison... »

Il boit plusieurs gorgées de sa bière avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Castiel.

« Et je ne suis pas étonné qu'il ait eu besoin de quitter le bunker aujourd'hui… »

Castiel cligne des yeux.

« Pourquoi ? fait-il, honnêtement perdu, alors que son ami plisse les yeux à son tour

\- Tu ne sais pas ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Cass… Ca fait… »

Et Sam semble sincèrement pris de court.

« Aujourd'hui… Ca fait onze ans qu'on se connaît. »

Et c'est au tour de Castiel d'être abasourdi. Il sait… Evidemment qu'il sait que ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il a rencontré les Winchester. Mais qu'ils aient retenu la date… Qu'ils y accordent de l'importance…

Il baisse son regard vers son verre.

« C'est pour ça que… »

Il déglutit alors que son cœur bat étrangement dans sa poitrine.

« C'est pour ça que tu as proposé qu'on se voie ? »

Sam sourit, et c'est à son tour de poser une main apaisante sur son avant-bras.

« Entre autres choses oui, répond-t-il, Je voulais célébrer plus de dix ans de… D'amitié… »

Il entend l'hésitation dans la voix de Sam, et lui, n'hésite pas.

« D'amitié, oui. » confirme-t-il

Et le sourire de son ami est aveuglant.

« Et depuis ta dernière venue, reprend finalement celui-ci, Je veux que tu saches que cela me fait plaisir de te voir. Comme ça. Sans aucune pression. »

Sa grâce chante, son pouvoir infernal s'adoucit, et son cœur bat sur un rythme qui ressemble beaucoup à celui du bonheur.

« J'apprécie également énormément ta compagnie, Sam Winchester. »

Il se saisit à nouveau de son verre à moitié vide qu'il brandit devant lui.

« Je suis fier d'être ton ami. » annonce-t-il, solennel

Sam n'a pas quitté son sourire et imite son mouvement.

« Et moi le tien. » répond-t-il

Ils trinquent à nouveau.

* * *

**_A suivre._**

* * *

**Du Sastiel platonique :P Il faut bien qu'un Winchester soit là pour notre ange favori. En espérant que vous avez apprécié, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	7. Alliance

**Hello à tous, et bonne année à vous ! J'espère que 2020 vous apportera succès et bonheur :) En ce qui me concerne, savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris y contribue fortement ! Donc en cette nouvelle année, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers !**

**_Mysty_, Rowena a toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. Et on ne dit pas assez que Sam est un super ami :)**

**Sans transition, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Alliance**

« Abalam, tu es sérieux ? »

Castiel range ses mains dans les poches de son jean alors que son général le fixe avec un sourire enfantin, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une excitation non contenue, un dossier serré entre ses paumes.

« Castiel, poursuit le démon en dévoilant les premières pages, Je comprends que tu puisses trouver cela… Dérisoire. Inadapté. Mais… »

Il tourne une nouvelle feuille et Castiel se penche davantage sur les plans qui lui sont montrés.

« Depuis ta nouvelle organisation de l'Enfer, depuis tes nouvelles règles, il arrive que certains démons aient du temps libre. »

Il fronce les sourcils et dévisage son prince de l'Enfer.

« Du temps libre ?

\- Oui. Et c'est une bonne chose, se hâte de préciser Abalam, Nous avons beau être qui nous sommes, torturer des âmes sans fin… Nous avons aussi besoin de faire autre chose. »

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté avant de se saisir du dossier et de le feuilleter, écoutant toujours son général d'une oreille attentive.

« L'organisation actuelle fait que les âmes qui doivent être torturées le sont en permanence. Les démons se relaient plus efficacement. Ce qui induit ce fameux temps libre qu'il faut…

\- Mettre à profit, complète Castiel en lisant une liste d'éléments soigneusement répertoriés

\- Exact. Nous avions l'habitude d'arpenter la Terre quand cela arrivait. Justement parce que nous n'avions que peu l'occasion de nous y rendre. Désormais… »

Abalam hausse les épaules.

« Y aller est moins exceptionnel. Et depuis que tu es là, nous sommes étrangement plus attachés à cet endroit. Nous voulons profiter de notre temps libre _ici_, reprécise-t-il en désignant la salle du trône où ils sont tous les deux, Mais comme tu le sais, les distractions en Enfer sont…

\- Inexistantes. » conclut Castiel en relevant la tête et en fermant le dossier

Son général hoche la tête avant de relever des yeux implorants vers lui. Et Castiel ne peut s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'une vague d'affection naît de son pouvoir infernal.

« C'est d'accord Abalam, fait-il finalement, Je te charge de la mise en place de cette salle de cinéma. »

Le sourire de son prince est rayonnant alors qu'il récupère ses documents. Castiel secoue la tête, amusé malgré lui, alors qu'il voit Abalam s'apprêter à sortir après l'avoir salué. Avant d'être interrompu par un succube qui fait brutalement irruption dans la salle.

« Abrahel ? interroge-t-il alors qu'il la voit, ses yeux émeraude écarquillés, ses cheveux roux étrangement emmêlés

\- Castiel… commence-t-elle, éperdue, jetant sans arrêt des coups d'œil vers la porte qu'elle vient d'ouvrir, Je… Elle… Je suis désolée. Nous avons essayé de…

\- Abrahel, reprend-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de la démone, l'apaisant par ce contact, Calme-toi et explique-toi.

\- Nous… »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration, semblant reprendre contenance alors qu'Abalam, lui aussi inquiet de toute évidence, s'approche également d'elle.

« Nous avons essayé de l'en empêcher, reprend finalement Abrahel, Mais elle a forcé l'entrée. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils à cette nouvelle.

« Elle dit… Elle dit qu'elle veut vous parler. Mais je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si on peut la croire et…

\- Abrahel, la coupe-t-il une fois encore, Qui ? »

Et alors que la démone ouvre la bouche, il la sent. Cette pulsation céleste qui sonne faux au sein de son royaume. Cette grâce angélique qu'il ne connaît que trop bien et qui hérisse la sienne.

Des pas résonnent dans le couloir et Castiel ne contrôle pas ses yeux qui virent à l'écarlate.

« Castiel. »

Cette voix.

Il entend ses ailes claquer rageusement et son pouvoir infernal bouillonne hostilement alors qu'il dévisage la nouvelle venue.

« Naomi. »

Un lourd silence prend place de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne dévisage Abalam et Abrahel, sur le qui-vive, et clairement sur la défensive.

« Je m'en occupe, leur dit-il avant de fixer à nouveau Naomi

\- Castiel… commence à objecter Abalam

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'interrompt-il immédiatement sans détacher son regard de l'ange face à lui, Sortez. »

Sans un mot de plus, les démons font comme demandé, Abrahel semblant bien plus craintive qu'Abalam qui fusille Naomi des yeux.

Et une fois assuré qu'il est seul face à elle, Castiel referme les portes de la salle du trône d'un claquement de doigt avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » annonce-t-il finalement

Et il essaie de faire taire au mieux son pouvoir infernal, obligeant ses yeux à retrouver leur aspect normal, apaisant ses ailes qu'il sent tendues dans son dos.

Et c'est au bout de longues secondes de concentration qu'il réalise que Naomi ne s'est pas encore manifestée.

Il la dévisage avec un sourcil haussé avant qu'une vague de surprise naisse dans son ventre en voyant son regard osciller entre étonnement et… Admiration ?

« J'étais venue m'assurer de la véracité des rumeurs qui circulent au Paradis, dit-elle finalement

\- Rumeurs ? répète-t-il et elle hoche la tête

\- De l'identité du nouveau roi de l'Enfer. »

Son pouvoir infernal gronde en l'encourageant à s'installer sur son trône, à assoir son autorité de monarque, à se distancer de Naomi, mais sa grâce céleste, prudente, presque suppliante, lui rappelle qu'elle est sa sœur angélique, son égale. Qu'il n'a pas à tenter de l'intimider. Qu'il n'en a pas besoin…

« Je ne pouvais pas le croire, poursuit-elle, De tous les anges du Paradis… J'aurais été bien incapable de te figurer souverain de cet endroit… »

Il fronce les sourcils, pas certain de la façon dont il doit interpréter son ton.

« Tu es venue me cracher ton dégoût au visage ? »

Une pointe de colère s'allume au fond de son être.

« Hurler que je suis une abomination ? Une honte pour tous les anges ? »

Naomi cligne des yeux.

« Peut-être vas-tu essayer de me réparer une fois encore ? persiffle-t-il, Gommer ce nouveau défaut de fabrication ? Si c'est le cas…

\- Castiel. »

Il se tait en réalisant que Naomi a fait un pas vers lui, ses yeux étrangement… Brillants.

« Comment pourrais-je te qualifier d'abomination… souffle-t-elle, un sourire ému aux lèvres, Quand tu as désormais la grâce la plus belle, la plus éclatante, la plus _pure_ qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir ? »

La plus…

Il en reste muet de stupeur. Est-ce qu'elle se moque de lui ?

« Naomi, si c'est une blague…

\- Ce n'est pas une blague Castiel. »

Elle s'approche encore et pose une main prudente sur sa joue, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les siens.

Son pouvoir infernal veut se rebeller à ce contact, mais sa grâce gronde à son tour, catégorique quoique rassurante, et sa lumière est telle que son pouvoir s'éclipse finalement sans plus se battre.

« Je vois la force que t'a transmise l'Enfer, ne te méprends pas, continue Naomi, Mais elle cohabite avec ton… Cœur humain, et ta grâce. Ton être est fait de trois entités distinctes, qui se répondent, vivent en symbiose… »

Elle pose sa main contre sa poitrine.

« Aucune ne prend le pas sur l'autre. Et ta grâce… Ta grâce est magnifique. Plus parfaite encore que celle de Lucifer à sa création. »

Et il a bien du mal à y croire… Une grâce plus parfaite encore que celle de l'Etoile du Matin ?

« J'ai vu des anges marqués par l'Enfer, enchaîne-t-elle, Lucifer surtout... Leurs grâces étaient ternies, assombries. Brûlées même en certains endroits. Mais toi… »

Elle secoue la tête.

« L'Enfer n'a pas attaqué la tienne. Si je devais deviner… Il l'a guérie et renforcée. Sans l'obscurcir. »

Il n'ajoute rien, laissant un silence bizarrement confortable s'installer entre eux.

Et il profite des battements chaleureux de sa grâce dans sa poitrine.

« Si tu n'es pas venue me faire payer mon statut… souffle-t-il en fin de compte, Que fais-tu ici ? »

Naomi s'éloigne d'un pas en soupirant avant de croiser ses bras sur sa veste de tailleur.

« Tu sais que le Paradis est en déclin… fait-elle de but en blanc, Et malgré la tentative de Dumah d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Jack… »

Il se crispe à cette mention.

« …pour recréer des anges, il n'est, malgré cela, pas loin de s'effondrer. »

Elle se redresse sans y prendre garde, et il continue de la fixer avec attention.

« Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre en venant ici. Mais désormais… »

Un sourire qu'il ne peut que qualifier de triste courbe ses lèvres.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Il n'ajoute rien.

« Tu connais l'équilibre cosmique aussi bien que moi Castiel. Si le Paradis disparaît, l'Enfer suivra. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Cette perspective arrache un gémissement de souffrance à son pouvoir infernal.

Il sait qu'elle a raison.

« Et je ne veux pas imaginer ce que cela impliquera pour les âmes... Alors... Aide-moi à restaurer le Paradis. Je t'en prie. »

Et c'est bien la première fois qu'il la voit si sincèrement désespérée. Toute sa grâce se tord, essayant d'atteindre la sienne, débordante d'angoisse.

« Naomi… »

Son cœur humain se serre sous la compassion qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir.

« Je… Je voudrais. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je serais prêt à donner pour te venir en aide. »

La rancœur qu'il peut encore avoir à son égard est accessoire. Seule compte sa propre responsabilité vis-à-vis de l'état actuel du Paradis. Faire simplement pénitence de ses actes passés n'aurait jamais suffi. Il le sait. Il veut reconstruire ce qui fut, pendant des millénaires, sa maison.

Il le doit.

Tout son être s'accorde sur ce point.

Mais il s'accorde également sur un autre.

« J'ai les pouvoirs d'un archange. Mais même un archange ne pourrait reconstruire le Paradis. »

Et cela lui coûte de reconnaître son impuissance en cet instant.

« Il faut un pouvoir plus grand. Jack était… »

Son cœur crie sourdement dans sa poitrine avant d'être apaisé par son pouvoir infernal.

« Jack était notre meilleur espoir… Mais en l'état actuel des choses, _moi_, je ne peux rien faire. »

Il voit la grâce de Naomi se replier sur elle-même, défaite. Et sa propre grâce le surprend alors qu'elle semble s'étendre pour chercher à la consoler.

« Je vais chercher. Naomi, je te promets que je vais chercher une solution à la hauteur de mes moyens. »

Il s'approche d'un pas, et si la posture de Naomi semble toujours aussi assurée, il sait que son être céleste n'est pas loin de se jeter à terre.

« Je ne peux pas continuer ce que Jack a entrepris. Personne ne le peut. »

Il se saisit des mains de sa sœur céleste.

« Mais je vais chercher. »

Un petit sourire teinté de reconnaissance courbe les lèvres de Naomi avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne d'un pas, qu'elle détache leurs mains et qu'une profonde inspiration semble redresser la lumière qui l'habite.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« Je vais retourner au Paradis dans ce cas, fait-elle doucement, Si tu trouves quoi que ce soit… N'hésite pas. »

Il acquiesce sans un mot.

« Et je ferai passer ce message aux anges restants… ajoute-t-elle, Tu seras désormais le bienvenu au Paradis. En toutes circonstances. »

Il écarquille les yeux alors qu'une joie céleste qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis des années illumine son être. Lui qui pensait qu'il vivrait, à jamais, comme un paria. Un ange déchu. Il l'admet sans mal… Être à nouveau accepté par l'une de ses sœurs noie son cœur d'une émotion brûlante dont il pensait avoir fait, à jamais, le deuil.

Naomi doit réaliser la portée qu'ont ses paroles puisque sa grâce brille davantage et hésite, l'espace d'un instant, avant d'effleurer prudemment la sienne. Et ce bref contact avec le Paradis, avec sa famille angélique, est tellement plus que ce qu'il a pu avoir ces dernières années, qu'il laisse la sienne irradier avec la puissance d'un soleil.

Le sourire de Naomi est plus franc alors qu'elle ne dit rien de plus, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête, avant de se détourner vers les portes.

Castiel les ouvre d'une simple pensée.

« Ha et… Une dernière chose. »

Sur le seuil de la pièce, Naomi lui jette un dernier regard étrangement… Fier ?

« Je suis heureuse. Que ce soit toi le souverain de l'Enfer. »

Il n'ajoute rien, mais il sait que ses yeux parlent à sa place alors que Naomi disparaît dans le couloir.

Une fois seul, cependant, il laisse échapper un soupire. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de la façon de réhabiliter le Paradis.

Mais il a fait une promesse.

Alors les jours suivants, avec l'aide de Rowena et de ses généraux, il cherche. Il ne néglige aucune piste. Aucune source de magie potentielle. Tout son être, tous ses sujets, tout son royaume, est focalisé sur cette mission.

* * *

**Sam**

_**RECU – 04/10/2019 – 19h37 – **__Cass ! Il faut que tu viennes au bunker ! _

_**RECU – 04/10/2019 – 19h38 – **__C'est une urgence. Vraiment. _

_**RECU – 04/10/2019 – 19h38 – **__On a besoin de toi._

_**RECU – 04/10/2019 – 19h39 – **__Je plaisante pas._

_**RECU – 04/10/2019 – 19h39 – **__Viens dès que possible !_

* * *

Enfin, jusqu'à ces SMS de Sam…

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Un petit cliff :) J'espère que cette rencontre avec Naomi vous aura plu et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre,**

**Arielmine**


	8. Retrouvailles

**Hello tout le monde ! Navrée pour cette attente, surtout après un cliff, mais j'ai eu des rendus de mémoire, et j'ai eu aussi énormément de mal à me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre :) J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! En tous cas, comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers et aux followers !**

**_Mysty_, eh oui, Naomi s'excuse ;) Ca donne un peu d'espoir !**

**Sur ce, place au prochain chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Dean est affalé sur son lit, emmitouflé dans son pyjama à imprimés hot-dogs et sa robe de chambre, son ordinateur sur les genoux, un bol de céréales sur sa table de nuit et une bouteille de whisky au pied de son lit.

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps exactement il passe ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre.

Enfin, si… Il le sait.

Ca a commencé après la mort de maman. Empiré après la découverte du double-jeu de Chuck. L'incapacité à ne plus savoir ce qui était réel.

_We are…_

Son cœur se serre. Il se serre douloureusement. Parce que Cass…

Il resserre ses bras autour de lui.

Il lui a fallu du temps. Du temps pour regretter de l'avoir laissé sans plus de considération au cœur de l'Enfer. Sans se poser davantage de questions sur sa survie. Il était en colère. Bordel qu'il était en colère. Et il avait mal. Tellement mal. Mais, il le sait, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour être aussi _injuste_ envers lui…

Et pourtant. Quand il est réapparu au bunker…

Sûr de lui.

Rayonnant d'une nouvelle puissance.

_Roi de l'Enfer… _

Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui cracher sa rage à la gueule une fois encore. Alors que quelque chose au fond de lui ne demandait qu'à le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'était pas prêt. Pas prêt à reconnaître son erreur. Et quand Cass a exprimé sans sourciller tous les reproches qui, il l'admet, lui sont déjà passés par la tête, le jaugeant avec une inflexibilité qu'il n'a pas vue depuis leur rencontre, il s'est retrouvé tiraillé entre sa fierté et…

Il passe une main sur son visage au souvenir de Cass partant sans un regard en arrière. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Dean l'a si souvent poussé en dehors de sa vie dernièrement… Il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir perdu quand Cass lui a tourné le dos. Mais malgré ça, il veut le lui reprocher. Son of a bitch, il veut le lui reprocher tous les jours d'être parti. C'est tellement plus facile de laisser sa tête haïr son meilleur ami quand son cœur lui…

Il récupère la bouteille de whisky et en boit une longue gorgée.

Il s'est enfermé dans cette spirale. Se repliant sur lui-même. Détestant et méprisant tout et tout le monde autour de lui. Même s'il sait que ce n'est pas _sain_… C'est pour ça qu'il s'est forcé à partir en chasse. Et recroiser Lee à ce moment…

Un sourire amer tord ses lèvres.

Il pensait renouer avec un passé plus simple. Il pensait, qu'enfin, il aurait droit à quelque chose de réel. Quelqu'un d'avant toute cette merde. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait eu aucune raison d'être un pion dans les mains de Chuck. Mais finalement… Là où il pensait pouvoir s'appuyer n'était en fait qu'une illusion. Que lui reste-il si les bons succombent au mal ? Si ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis n'hésitent pas à le sacrifier au nom de leur propre survie ?

Ses muscles se contractent et une nouvelle vague de douleur étreint son âme.

Il était déjà à deux doigts de perdre espoir.

Cette rencontre l'a complètement anesthésié…

Alors depuis, il se laisse sombrer. Avec un certain abandon. Presque avec empressement…

Et quand, dans ses moments de lucidité non teintés par l'alcool, il essaie de s'accrocher même au plus mince espoir, c'est Cass qu'il voit. Cass et ses yeux bleus. Cass et son semi sourire. Cass et son désir inconditionnel de faire de son mieux. Cass qui serait prêt à tout envoyer balader pour _lui_.

Enfin, qui _aurait_ été prêt à tout…

Il a envie de balancer la bouteille à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« Dean ?! Dean ! »

Le cri mi effrayé, mi pressant de son frère est suffisant pour retenir son bras. Et le sortir immédiatement de son lit.

Il court dans les couloirs, son whisky toujours à la main, jusqu'à atteindre la salle des opérations.

La bouteille explose au sol.

« Jack ? »

Le gamin est droit comme un piquet à côté de la table, ses yeux écarquillés, un sourire vaguement crispé aux lèvres.

« Dean, fait-il après quelques minutes, prudent

\- Tu… Tu es… Vivant ? »

Sam a l'air totalement pris de court, bouche bée. Jack acquiesce simplement.

« Comment… articule Dean après un long moment, incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressent en cet instant, Comment tu…

\- C'est pas grave, le coupe son frère, Jack… »

Sam s'approche du gamin à grandes enjambées, un sourire ému naissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Je suis content de te revoir et… »

Il s'interrompt brutalement quand Jack fait un pas en arrière, une lueur effrayée presque aussitôt effacée au fond de ses prunelles bleues.

« Je… Moi aussi, répond Jack, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, Et je… »

Il se racle la gorge.

« Où… Où est Cass ? »

Le cœur de Dean se serre et il ignore l'air qui écorche ses poumons.

« Cass ? résonne la voix de Sam, Ha oui. Oui. Pardon. Deux secondes. Laisse-moi lui envoyer un message. »

Et si _ça_, ne lui crève pas le cœur… Parce que oui, Sam est celui qui entretient toujours une relation amicale avec Cass. Celui qui fait des efforts.

Et lui… Lui qui a toujours dit de Cass qu'il était son meilleur ami. Avec qui il avait un _lien profond_… Lui-même n'est pas foutu de porter ses couilles et au moins essayer de communiquer. SMS. Appel. Prière…

Que dalle.

Et alors qu'il voit Sam pianoter furieusement sur son écran, il ignore la douleur qui lui retourne l'estomac et dévisage Jack qui a les bras étrangement repliés autour de son ventre. Apeuré…

Il cligne des yeux.

Il le revoit. A genoux dans le cimetière. Compréhensif. Si _compréhensif_ face à la perspective de sa propre mort. Ce gamin qu'il considérait comme le sien… Et que dans sa foutue colère, il n'a pas hésité à condamner sans aucune considération.

Bordel. Il sait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais tourné le dos à Sam si ça avait été lui le responsable accidentel de la mort de maman…

Perdus dans leur deuil, lui et Sam ont simplement baissé les bras. Considérant à nouveau Jack comme le monstre qu'ils croyaient qu'il était. Le manipulant, Cass avait raison, pour l'enfermer dans un foutu cercueil éternel.

Un sourire amer courbe ses lèvres.

Pas étonnant que le gamin ne soit pas _du tout_ à l'aise…

« Sam ! J'ai eu tes messages. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Il se détourne pour fixer Cass qui vient d'apparaître, son visage visiblement tordu par l'inquiétude, ses yeux bleus largement écarquillés, ses mains serrées sur les bras de son petit frère…

« Père ? »

Et Cass se fige avant de lentement tourner la tête.

« Jack… »

L'instant d'après, Cass se retrouve les bras pleins d'un néphilim débordant d'émotions.

Dean sent son cœur battre étrangement à cette vision.

Jack dans l'étreinte de son… De son…

Il baisse les yeux.

Son père. Evidemment. Le gamin a raison de l'appeler ainsi. Cass a bien été le seul à agir comme tel. Quand cela _comptait_. Qu'est-ce que Sam et lui ont fait quand la situation a empiré ? Si ce n'est faire de belles promesses de famille pour finalement tourner le dos à Jack…

_Family don't end with blood_

Bobby se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il voyait ça…

« Père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu es… »

Dean relève le regard pour voir Cass, défait de l'étreinte de Jack mais ses mains toujours rivées sur ses épaules.

« Magnifique. » finit le gamin, ses grands yeux brillant d'admiration

Et il a raison…

Il sent ses lèvres s'étirer alors qu'il se fait encore la remarque que ce nouveau look « Roi de l'Enfer » lui va à merveille. Il ne dit pas que le trench ne lui manque pas. Mais Cass en jean et blouson de cuir a quelque chose d'incroyablement attirant.

Il secoue la tête.

Il pourrait blâmer le whisky dans ses veines pour de telles considérations, mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a cessé de prétendre que la simple présence de Cass ne déclenchait rien chez lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu marqué par l'Enfer ? reprend la voix de Jack et Dean se concentre à nouveau sur ce qui l'entoure

\- C'est une question pour une autre fois je pense. »

Cass est tremblant. Il le voit. Cass n'a jamais été très expressif, mais Dean a toujours été fier de se dire qu'il pouvait voir au-delà de sa façade de marbre. Et en cet instant, il rayonne d'une joie qu'il n'a plus vue depuis…

Il retient un soupir.

Des années…

« Mais toi Jack ? presse Cass, Comment es-tu revenu ? Tu étais mort et j'ai… »

Il s'étrangle avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai brûlé ton corps… »

Et seulement maintenant Dean réalise la peine cruelle qu'a dû être la sienne en affrontant Belphégor. En détruisant pour toujours le visage de celui qu'il a juré de protéger, et d'aimer…

« Je le sais, reprend le gamin, J'étais dans le Néant. Avec Billie.

\- Billie ? intervient Sam qui s'est approché et Jack hoche la tête

\- Oui. Ils ont décidé tous les deux… Ils ont décidé de me renvoyer. Parce que l'équilibre cosmique était en péril à cause de Chuck. »

Un silence lui répond avant qu'il ne continue.

« Billie a dit qu'il était nécessaire de rééquilibrer la balance. Et elle avait besoin de moi pour ça.

\- Et le Néant était d'accord ? »

Et quelque chose dans l'urgence de la voix de Cass lui semble étrange.

« Il l'était oui, confirme Jack

\- Mais… Il voulait…

\- Je sais ce qu'il voulait. Mais père… »

Jack se rapproche de Cass.

« Les enjeux sont plus importants que ce qu'il veut. Il le sait… »

Il voit Cass se tendre avant qu'une ombre ne passe sur son visage.

« Il m'a certes récupéré malgré ce qu'il avait promis, mais Billie a dit que le sort de l'univers dépendait désormais de notre présence, à tous les deux, ici. »

Le sourire de Jack est large alors que les yeux bleus de Cass sont toujours aussi incertains.

« C'est pour ça que votre accord est annulé… »

Et le sourire de Cass illumine finalement son visage avant qu'il ne reprenne Jack dans ses bras.

Mais quelque chose en Dean résonne désagréablement malgré la joie évidente dont il est le témoin.

« Quel accord ? »

Sa voix est plus dure qu'il ne le voulait, attirant à lui l'attention de tous.

« Dean. » fait Cass en guise de salutation

Neutre. Impersonnelle. Distante.

_Blessante._

Et sa colère gronde sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Quel. Accord. » répète-t-il avec une violence dont il aimerait se défaire

Mais il n'y arrive pas. Pas quand Cass le regarde avec une intensité qui cette fois le met plus bas que terre. Pas quand il sent son meilleur ami lui échapper.

Et que c'est lui le seul responsable.

« Réponds à la question Cass, gronde-t-il, son poing crispé, son cœur tambourinant trop fort dans sa poitrine

\- Pour quelle raison ? »

Et il le voit. Ce n'est pas l'ange qu'il a fini par apprécier plus que de raison qui s'adresse à lui en cet instant. Ce n'est pas l'ami avec qui il a partagé tant de merdes et de bons moments.

C'est le souverain de l'Enfer.

Et il a l'irrésistible, et stupide, envie de lui en foutre une.

« N'essaie pas de te défiler. Quel accord tu as _encore_ passé sans nous en parler ? »

Il voit Cass froncer les sourcils, et il est presque certain qu'il n'imagine pas la lueur rouge qui semble à deux doigts d'illuminer ses prunelles alors qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Je n'ai pas à…

\- Avec le Néant. »

L'interruption de Jack est salvatrice puisque c'est désormais sur lui que se portent tous les regards.

« Quand père est venu me chercher au Paradis, le Néant a essayé de me récupérer. Il était bien trop puissant pour tous les anges du Paradis, alors père a passé un accord avec lui. Le Néant ne me prendrait pas, mais il viendrait pour mon père le jour où il s'autoriserait à être heureux. »

Le froid que cette annonce jette sur l'assemblée est palpable.

Et Dean ignore la morsure perfide sur son cœur à la perspective que Cass ait encore choisi de se sacrifier…

« Son of a bitch, gronde-t-il, son regard désormais planté dans celui de l'ange, Comment tu as pu… Comment tu as pu faire un truc pareil ?! Pourquoi il faut que tu fasses toujours…

\- Quoi Dean ? l'interrompt Cass avec force, Ce qu'il faut pour protéger ceux que j'aime ? Je pense que tu es très mal placé pour me faire des reproches. »

Et il le sait. Bordel, il le sait. Il a été le premier à offrir sa vie, _son âme_, pour sauver Sam. Mais perdre Cass… Le perdre encore. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut _pas_.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu mettes en jeu ta vie… s'entête-t-il, ignorant les cris douloureux de son être, Ce n'est pas…

\- C'était la seule solution. » assène Cass et il voudrait lui hurler que c'est faux, qu'ensemble ils auraient trouvé autre chose

Mais même lui n'est pas convaincu…

« Et j'offrirai à nouveau ma vie, cent fois, mille fois, si ça peut permettre d'épargner celle de mon fils. »

Et c'est bien la première fois que l'un d'entre eux reconnait réellement que Jack est…

Il n'a pas seulement été _comme un fils_.

Il a été un fils.

Et Cass vient de lui prouver une fois encore qu'il a agi comme le seul véritable parent aimant. Prêt à tout. Prêt à renoncer à son propre bonheur si cela pouvait sauver son enfant.

Ses yeux le brûlent et il se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

Sa rage hurle toujours. Et sa souffrance aussi. Combien de fois. Combien de fois se perdront-ils sans savoir ce que leur absence ferait aux autres ?

« Mais là n'est même plus la question puisque cet accord est annulé. »

Il relève la tête.

Cass a raison. Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Le Néant ne va pas se pointer quand ils s'y attendront le moins pour l'embarquer.

Mais merde. Il a suffisamment donné.

Il refuse de le perdre à nouveau.

« Je suis heureux de savoir qu'on vous a tous les deux, et pour de bon alors. »

La remarque de Sam, et son sourire plus que sincère, ne suffisent pas à le calmer et il fait preuve d'une maîtrise qui ne lui est pas familière pour ne pas s'énerver davantage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant Jack ? reprend son frère, Est-ce que tu veux… Est-ce que tu veux rester ou…

\- Je… »

Jack passe son regard de Cass, à Sam, en évitant soigneusement de le regarder lui.

« Je crois que… Billie m'a dit que le Paradis aurait certainement besoin de moi et…

\- Elle a raison, intervient Cass, Les anges ont besoin de toi, et si tu es d'accord, je peux t'y…

\- Oui ! s'exclame Jack avec un peu trop d'empressement, Enfin. Oui. Je… Je veux y aller. »

Cass acquiesce et pose une main sur l'épaule du gamin.

« Tu repars immédiatement ? interroge Sam et Cass hoche la tête

\- Oui. Le Paradis n'est pas loin de s'éteindre, et comme l'a dit Billie, il faut rééquilibrer les forces. On n'a plus de temps à perdre. »

Sam n'ajoute rien et s'approche simplement de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Et non. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie qui lui pourrit le cœur à cette vision.

« Pas de problème. Prends soin de toi. Prenez soin de vous, ajoute son frère en s'adressant à Jack qui esquisse à grand peine un sourire

\- Compte sur nous, sourit Cass, Pareil pour vous… »

Dean sent le regard angélique sur lui mais il s'obstine à regarder dans le vide.

Il ne veut pas le voir partir.

Il s'en fout que leur relation soit dans un état pitoyable. Par sa faute. Quel que soit ce qu'il peut se passer entre eux, il ne supportera jamais de le voir partir…

« Au revoir. »

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, Cass et Jack disparaissent.

Et Dean n'est pas sûr de ce qui le retient de s'effondrer.

Il fait volte-face.

« Dean ? Dean !

\- Pas maintenant Sam. »

Il entend sa propre voix se briser, son cœur blessé battre trop fort.

Il faut… Il faut…

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui faut… Il doit juste tenir. Encore un peu.

Et quand la porte de sa chambre se referme sur lui, il se laisse tomber au sol, ses joues étrangement humides.

Un rire triste lui échappe.

_Il n'a jamais autant pleuré pour son ange…_

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Le retour de Jack, et un petit POV Dean... Histoire de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans cette tête brûlée :P J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine **


	9. L'Héritier

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour cette fois encore, pardon pour l'attente :) Mais j'ai eu mon jury inter-semestre, puis j'ai été malade, donc quelques difficultés à écrire. Sinon, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers ! **

**_Mysty_, je pense qu'on est tous heureux de revoir Jack ;)**

**Sans transition, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**L'Héritier**

Après un rapide détour par l'Enfer pour informer ses généraux et Rowena qu'il compte s'absenter un moment pour conduire Jack au Paradis, ils s'y retrouvent finalement tous deux dans ses couloirs vides et lumineux.

Un sentiment de malaise étreint le cœur de Castiel alors qu'il sent la fragilité du lieu, sa grâce murmurant plaintivement à l'appel lancinant de ce qui fut sa maison…

« Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point le Paradis est… Affaibli, remarque prudemment Jack en observant les environs

\- Son état a même empiré depuis la dernière fois que j'y étais. » confirme Castiel avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil

Jack fixe le couloir avec un peu trop d'intensité. Ses épaules sont un peu trop tendues. Et quelque chose dans son regard est un peu trop apeuré.

« Jack ? »

Et son fils sursaute quand il pose une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Castiel plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté alors qu'il rejoue ses retrouvailles avec le néphilim. Il revoit Sam. La façon dont Jack a semblé éviter son regard. Et Dean…

Il s'oblige à ne pas penser davantage au chasseur, au désespoir flagrant qui émanait de son âme, et à sa colère qui a écorché la sienne…

Il secoue la tête et se concentre sur la tension qui, si elle lui semble évidente désormais, n'a pas attiré son attention lors de la réapparition de Jack.

« C'est à cause de Sam et Dean ? »

Il le sent se tendre davantage sous ses doigts et ne rate pas son regard fuyant.

« A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mary ? devine-t-il ensuite et les prunelles de son fils brillent désormais d'une honte qu'il ne comprend que trop bien, Jack… C'était un accident. Et… »

Il sait ce que la perte de Mary a fait aux Winchester. Il n'osera jamais nier la douleur que ce nouveau deuil leur a causé… Leur cause encore même.

« Tu te sens responsable, poursuit-il, Et c'est normal, je…

\- Non, père. Enfin, si, reprend Jack, agité, Je me sens responsable. Mais surtout, je me sens _coupable_. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« Quand c'est arrivé, je savais que ce que j'avais fait était _mal_. Et maintenant, depuis que j'ai récupéré mon âme, c'est encore pire. »

Castiel esquisse un sourire triste. Il s'en était douté en voyant la lumière brillant au sein de son être et les sentiments si forts qu'il a lus sur le visage de son fils, mais entendre la confirmation que son âme est à nouveau présente lui inspire un soulagement qu'il n'a pas honte de reconnaître.

« Et je comprendrais qu'ils ne me pardonnent pas. Je veux dire, quand j'étais sans âme, je savais que la réaction de Dean était logique. Je lui ai même dit. Que je comprenais qu'il soit prêt à me mettre une balle dans la tête. »

Et à ce souvenir, Castiel s'oblige à faire taire son pouvoir infernal qui gronde à la perspective de quelqu'un menaçant son fils. Sa grâce et son cœur lui viennent en aide en lui rappelant que Dean _avait baissé son arme_.

« Ils t'auraient pardonné, poursuit-il finalement, Sam et Dean. Ca aurait pris du temps. Mais ils t'auraient pardonné. »

Il revoit Sam courant dans le cimetière. L'indécision dans les traits de Dean. La joie contenue de Sam au bunker tout à l'heure. L'indécision de Dean à nouveau.

« Non, je sais qu'ils le feront, conclue-t-il

\- Et au fond de moi, je le sais aussi ! s'exclame Jack, l'urgence perceptible dans sa voix, Même si je ne le mérite sans doute pas. Bon sang père, c'est de ma faute si leur mère est morte. »

Il secoue la tête et Castiel aimerait trouver les mots pour l'apaiser.

« Mais ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ça le problème, admet finalement le néphilim, C'est… »

Jack passe une main sur son visage avant de planter son regard désespéré dans le sien.

« Je t'ai dit que je comprenais. C'était normal qu'ils m'en veuillent. Logique qu'ils m'enferment dans la boîte Mal'ak. Mais j'avais beau le comprendre _sans âme_… »

Les yeux de Jack sont dangereusement humides désormais.

« Une fois que je l'ai retrouvée… Ca m'est tombé dessus. »

Une larme roule sur sa joue et le cœur de Castiel se serre malgré lui.

« Sam et Dean… Que je considérais comme mes pères… M'ont menti. Manipulé. Enfermé dans un cercueil. »

Jack passe une main sur son visage.

« Je croyais… Qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi. Mais ils m'ont… Ils m'ont tourné le dos. Et je… Je te le dis, je le comprends. Mais… »

Il secoue à nouveau la tête et Castiel le prend dans ses bras.

« Mais ça fait mal. Tellement mal. »

Ses sanglots sont à moitié étouffés dans le cuir de sa veste et il resserre sa prise.

« Quand je les ai revus tout à l'heure… poursuit Jack, Je me suis à nouveau retrouvé dans cette boîte et… Je n'ai pas encore surmonté ça. »

Castiel passe une main apaisante dans le dos du néphilim qui tremble entre ses bras.

« Et je… Je ne dis pas que ce sera toujours le cas. »

Sa respiration a un accroc.

« Je sais… Je sais que je m'en remettrai. Et je que pourrai à nouveau les voir comme avant. Mais pas maintenant. Pas maintenant… » finit-il dans un souffle et Castiel n'ajoute rien

Il comprend son mal-être. Et il sait aussi que Jack n'a pas besoin d'un quelconque discours d'encouragement. Ou d'être rassuré. Il a simplement besoin de savoir que quelqu'un est là pour lui. Silencieusement. Sans le brusquer. Toujours prêt à l'écouter quand il le faudra.

Et alors qu'il laisse son fils se calmer au creux de son étreinte, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux retrouvailles au bunker. Et un sourire triste courbe ses lèvres en réalisant que lui aussi aimerait bien avoir quelqu'un, en cet instant, sur lequel se reposer. Exprimer ses angoisses en devinant Dean si mal en point. Partager la douleur qui a été la sienne en étant à nouveau la cible de sa colère. Et surtout, demander s'il a raison de croire que cette colère est révélatrice d'une inquiétude pour lui dont il n'a pas été le témoin depuis longtemps…

Son cœur humain ne peut s'empêcher de s'emballer à cette perspective, sa grâce vibrant doucement au sein de son être, et même son pouvoir infernal ne semble pas pouvoir faire taire l'espoir qui pulse dans son corps.

« Castiel ? »

Il relève la tête pour découvrir Naomi, immobile dans le couloir, apparemment perplexe.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais ressenti ta présence ici, et… »

Elle se tait subitement quand Jack s'éloigne d'un pas et la dévisage à son tour.

« Jack ? demande-t-elle après une longue minute de silence, essayant de dissimuler son ton abasourdi, Tu es… Vivant ? »

Elle tourne de grands yeux écarquillés vers Castiel qui hoche la tête.

« Comment ? commence-t-elle, C'est… »

Elle secoue la tête avant de se reprendre.

« Aucune importance. Ce qui compte c'est que… Castiel, j'imagine que si tu es avec lui c'est pour… »

Il entend l'espoir dans sa voix et il lui offre un petit sourire en guise de réponse.

« Parfait, reprend Naomi, Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'on pourrait aller dans un autre endroit pour parler de tout ça. »

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Jack qui ne répond rien, mais la lueur dans ses yeux est suffisante.

« Pas de problème, poursuit Castiel, On te suit. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvent tous dans la salle du trône, et Castiel résiste à une étrange attraction quand il rentre dans la pièce. La lumière vacillante baignant l'espace, l'imposant siège d'un blanc semblant délavé en son centre… Quelque chose l'appelle. Une nouvelle forme de dévotion, intense et affectueuse, résonne avec chacun des éléments de son être. Et pendant un instant, sur le trône il voit…

« Naomi, résonne la voix de son fils et il se détourne, Père m'a dit que les anges avaient encore besoin de moi. Et je sais… »

Jack se tait quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois… Ce n'était pas bien. Je n'aurais pas dû… »

Naomi l'interrompt d'une main sur l'épaule avant de l'inviter à s'assoir à ses côtés sur l'un des canapés.

« Tu as été mal conseillé, le rassure-t-elle, J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû réagir avant que Dumah n'aille aussi loin. Heureusement que ton père… »

La pause de Naomi attire à elle le regard de Castiel qui hausse un sourcil surpris. C'est bien la première fois qu'un ange reconnaît ce lien privilégié entre lui et le néphilim… Et sa grâce ne refrène pas sa fierté à cette constatation.

« …n'a jamais hésité à intervenir quand cela lui semblait nécessaire. »

Les lèvres de Jack se courbent en un sourire rayonnant à ce constat, et Castiel secoue la tête, souriant lui aussi.

« L'idée de Dumah n'était, fondamentalement, pas mauvaise, remarque-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Mais quitte à transcender l'âme humaine… »

Il écarte les bras autour de lui, désignant muettement le Paradis.

« On peut en trouver ici. »

Il croise le regard attentif de son fils.

« Le Paradis a son lot d'âmes solitaires, pieuses et dévouées. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'arracher des humains à leur vie sur terre, à leur famille, pour en faire des anges…

\- Mais le processus est beaucoup plus compliqué avec ces âmes-là. » intervient lucidement Naomi

Cependant, il sait que ce n'est pas une opposition de sa part. Simplement le rappel d'un fait.

« Sûrement, mais je ne crois pas que cela posera problème à Jack… »

Son fils acquiesce.

« Alors si tu le permets Jack, continue Naomi, Je me chargerai de choisir les âmes du Paradis qui méritent de devenir des anges, et je te les amènerai. »

Et à la façon dont le regard de Jack vire à l'or, Castiel sait qu'ils ont un accord.

« Tu peux utiliser cette pièce autant que tu le veux, poursuit Naomi en se levant, Je crois même… »

Le sourire de Naomi est presque tendre alors qu'elle fixe le néphilim.

« …Qu'elle est faite pour toi. »

Sur ces paroles, elle sort de la pièce, abandonnant Jack et ses yeux écarquillés à l'attention de Castiel.

Et il ne peut empêcher la résonance intense au sein de sa grâce alors que l'affirmation de sa sœur semble vibrer au sein du Paradis. Et il sait qu'il n'imagine pas la façon dont l'endroit semble retrouver son souffle.

Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil au trône.

Le halo qui l'entoure est vif. Puissant. Brillant.

Et il a retrouvé la pure perfection de sa couleur.

Castiel cligne des yeux et, brièvement, c'est Jack qu'il voit assis dessus. Couronné de lumière. La toute-puissance céleste au creux de ses mains.

L'émotion serre son cœur humain.

Voilà donc comment Jack amènera le Paradis sur Terre…

* * *

**_A suivre._**

* * *

**Jack au Paradis, sous la supervision de Castiel et Naomi. On peut avoir plus d'espoir pour les anges ;)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié en tous cas, et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	10. Résurrection

**Bonjour à tous ! Après un mois (:O) voici le nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à le repréciser, si certains d'entre vous se posent la question, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic. Je sais exactement où je vais, mais j'écris comme je le peux. Donc les temps d'attente entre deux chapitres seront toujours aléatoires. En vous remerciant pour votre compréhension et votre patience :) Et bien évidemment, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers !**

**_Mysty_, Jack et Cass trouvent enfin leurs places définitives dans ce monde :D**

**Sur ce, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Résurrection**

Tout est plutôt calme en Enfer en ce moment.

Castiel a passé quelques semaines au Paradis pour s'assurer que Jack s'acclimate correctement. Et force est de constater que son fils n'a pas eu beaucoup de problèmes pour trouver sa place là-bas. Ni réussir à transformer les premières âmes. Il a d'ailleurs senti la différence en quittant le Paradis. Le laissant plus stable, plus lumineux, plus puissant qu'il ne l'a trouvé. Il a toute confiance en Jack. Et même s'il a eu quelques scrupules à le laisser derrière lui, il a eu l'agréable surprise, en revenant dans son royaume, de découvrir l'existence de leur propre radio angélique… Il ne sait pas exactement à quoi cela est dû. Peut-être au renouveau de ses pouvoirs, Jack qui se réapproprie le Paradis, ou bien leur lien qui a transcendé la naissance du néphilim. En tous cas, il est heureux de savoir qu'il peut communiquer avec son fils par simple pensée.

Il sait donc qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire pour Jack. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter parce qu'il ne sait toujours pas ce que Chuck a en tête, et qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il sait que les Winchester ont toujours l'égaliseur, mais il refuse catégoriquement de mettre leur vie en jeu avec cette solution. Pareil pour son fils. Il a conscience que Jack est capable d'affronter son père, et de le détruire aussi certainement, mais il ne prendra pas non plus le risque de le confronter une fois encore à l'entité qui l'a tué sans un regret.

Il continue de communiquer régulièrement avec Sam, espérant sans trop y croire des nouvelles de Dean, mais celui-ci reste muré dans son silence à son égard. Il y a bien eu quelques fois où il a eu l'impression d'une prière ténue à son attention, mais elle s'estompait aussi vite qu'elle apparaissait, à son plus grand désarroi...

Cependant, il sait qu'il ne peut pas se laisser abattre par des inconnues et des « Et si ? ». Quand la nouvelle Apocalypse éclatera, ou que Dean acceptera peut-être de s'ouvrir à lui, il s'en occupera. Pour l'instant, il n'est que le souverain de l'Enfer. Et il s'ennuie un peu.

C'est pour ça qu'il se balade dans les allées des archives de son royaume. Cet endroit prend la poussière d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne l'étonne pas vraiment. Pourquoi les démons s'embêteraient à venir consulter les dossiers d'âmes qui ne les intéressent qu'à moitié ?

Et alors qu'il jette divers coups d'œil aux étagères de bois débordantes de classeurs, feuilles et documents qui s'entassent sans aucune logique, il se dit qu'il devra en faire part à Ersulie. Il se détourne et repère un carton à moitié déchiré, plein à craquer, et dissimulé dans un coin.

Il esquisse un sourire.

C'est dans ces moments-là que l'organisation rigoureuse du Paradis lui manque.

Il s'agenouille près du carton et se saisit du premier cahier qui lui tombe sous la main. Et il fronce les sourcils alors que le nom inscrit sur la couverture lui rappelle quelque chose.

_Eileen Leahy_

Il cligne des yeux.

Au Paradis. C'est une âme qui est destinée au Paradis. Sa grâce en est persuadée. Alors comment…

Il ouvre le cahier et feuillette rapidement les pages. Et il ne cache pas sa surprise quand il devine entre les lignes sa romance discrète avec Sam. Des sentiments inassouvis…

Il esquisse un sourire.

Il continue sa lecture pour arriver à la dernière page, et il plisse les yeux aux derniers mots inscrits.

_Tuée par un chien de l'Enfer._

Et inscrit en bas de page.

_Sur ordre de Ketch._

Les pages crissent alors que son poing se serre. Qu'est-ce qu'un humain faisait à contrôler un chien de l'Enfer ? Et surtout, _comment _?

_Crowley…_

L'Enfer résonne du nom de son ancien roi, et Castiel ferme les yeux alors que son royaume vibre, lui relatant cette histoire qu'il ne connaît pas.

Son pouvoir infernal s'éveille subitement. Furieux de cette trahison. Cet irrespect flagrant des règles qui a déséquilibré le destin des âmes.

Il fouille davantage dans le carton et sa colère augmente drastiquement quand il réalise que tous les dossiers présents sont ceux de chasseurs injustement tués par des chiens de l'Enfer, les condamnant tous à vivre éternellement dans son royaume quand certains d'entre eux n'y ont _jamais_ été destinés.

Mais le pire reste le destin d'Eileen. Parce que c'est bien la seule dont l'espérance de vie a été aussi drastiquement amputée par cette intervention inacceptable. Le reste des chasseurs… La différence n'était que de quelques semaines. Au pire quelques mois. Mais Eileen…

C'est des décennies que ce foutu Ketch lui a arrachées. Sa grâce est catégorique. Et quand il voit ce que Sam et elle avaient… Auraient pu avoir. Auraient _dû _avoir.

Il se redresse, ses traits durs, son pouvoir infernal grondant au sein de son être.

« Ersulie ! Madail ! Dulid ! »

Ses généraux apparaissent à ses côtés dans la minute, leurs visages confus avant de céder la place à de l'inquiétude.

« Castiel ? commence Ersulie, des mèches blondes s'échappant de sa tresse nouée sur le côté de sa nuque, ses yeux hazel affutés

\- Tu as l'air contrarié, poursuit Madail, bras croisés sur sa poitrine

\- Complètement furax oui, renchérit Dulid, en passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts passant sur les étagères autour de lui

\- J'ai besoin de vous. » répond Castiel, resserrant sa prise sur le cahier dédié à Eileen

Et il voit ses princesses et son prince se tendre subitement à la froideur de son ton. Mais il n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Pas quand il ne réussit même pas à apaiser la rage bouillonnante de son pouvoir infernal. Et que ni son cœur, ni sa grâce, ne sont prêts à accepter l'injustice de la situation non plus.

« Ersulie, les archives doivent être parfaitement organisées. Cet endroit est un désordre total. »

Ersulie écarquille les yeux avant de simplement acquiescer.

« Madail, il faut que les dossiers de ce carton soient étudiés. »

Il désigne ledit carton d'une main.

« Castiel… fait prudemment la démone, Qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- Il est tout à fait inconcevable… »

Il ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

« …Que des âmes injustement traînées en Enfer y restent. Je veux que toutes les personnes supposées aller au Paradis avant d'être _mises en pièces_ par les chiens de l'Enfer y soient _RENVOYEES_. »

Madail jette un coup d'œil au carton avant de regarder Castiel, l'incertitude clairement lisible sur ses traits.

« Comment… Castiel, comment je peux savoir qui…

\- Je demanderai de l'aide aux anges s'il le faut. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet pour l'instant. Je veux que ce carton _disparaisse_ et que ces cas soient traités dans les plus brefs délais. Dulid. »

Le démon se redresse.

« Eileen Leahy. »

Il fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche.

« Eileen ? demande-t-il, Castiel, qu'est-ce que…

\- Je veux que tu me conduises à elle. »

Dulid cligne des yeux quelques secondes.

« Castiel… Eileen est une âme…

\- Torturée. Je m'en doute. Je veux la voir.

\- Mais enfin…

\- C'est un _ordre_. »

Dulid ouvre la bouche, la referme, clairement pris de court et indécis.

La patience de Castiel est subitement à bout.

Ses yeux virent à l'écarlate, sa grâce tempête et son pouvoir infernal menace de faire trembler les murs.

« J'y vais. » se hâte de dire son général avant de fuir la pièce, sous les regards mi amusés, mi anxieux de Madail et Ersulie

Toutes deux finissent par se tourner vers Castiel, une retenue certaine crispant les traits de leurs visages.

« Castiel… commence Madail, prudente, Tu veux en…

\- Non, l'interrompt-t-il, avec une pointe d'agressivité qu'il sait être injustement dirigée vers elle, Je ne veux pas _en parler_. Je veux juste que ce que je vous ai demandé soit fait. »

Elles hochent la tête d'un même mouvement mais il ne reste pas pour savoir si elles comptent essayer de le convaincre de discuter ou non. Ils remontent les couloirs des Enfers, ignorant les murmures des démons qui l'atteignent, et le crissement désagréable de son royaume qu'il sait provoquer à cause de sa colère.

Il s'interrompt quelques minutes, prenant de profondes respirations, s'obligeant à se calmer.

Et quand, enfin, il sent son pouvoir infernal perdre en intensité, la voix de Dulid le ramène à l'instant présent.

« J'ai… J'ai conduit Eileen dans l'une des chambres et je… Tu veux… »

Castiel ne répond rien et, d'un geste, se contente de faire comprendre à son général qu'il entend bien le suivre. Le démon hoche la tête avant de remonter à son tour les couloirs, son roi sur ses talons.

Après quelques minutes, ils s'interrompent devant une porte similaire à toutes les autres en Enfer, et après avoir échangé un rapide coup d'œil avec Dulid, celui-ci acquiesce discrètement avant de faire volte-face et de disparaître.

L'instant d'après, Castiel ouvre la porte.

La pièce est petite, sombre, à peine éclairée par la lumière artificielle qui semble régner en Enfer et se répercuter sur la pierre aux alentours. Au fond de la chambre – qui n'a de chambre que le nom puisqu'elle est tristement vide –, nue, recroquevillée, des ombres menaçantes marquant sa peau, s'est réfugiée Eileen. Enfin… Son âme.

Il fait un pas en avant, puis un autre, et à mesure qu'il s'approche, il devine les ecchymoses, les brûlures, les cicatrices et les blessures à peine refermées qui marquent son corps. Sa grâce pousse un cri strident alors que son cœur se serre de désespoir face au traitement donné à une âme qui ne le mérite pas.

Il s'avance davantage jusqu'à s'accroupir aux côtés d'Eileen qui se balance d'avant en arrière, ses muscles crispés, sa tête dissimulée entre ses coudes.

« Eileen ?... »

Aucune réaction.

« Eileen ? »

Un peu plus fort, mais toujours rien.

Il n'a pas envie de la brusquer, mais il faut qu'il établisse le contact.

Prudemment, il pose une main sur son épaule et il la sent se tendre et s'immobiliser de longues secondes à ce contact. Elle ne réagit pas plus cependant, alors il écoute son cœur et laisse la chaleur de sa grâce quitter ses doigts pour se fondre sous la peau d'Eileen. Il espère de tout son être qu'il réussira à l'apaiser ainsi.

Après de longues minutes, il la sent bouger sous sa main, jusqu'à apercevoir un œil apeuré à peine caché derrière ses bras.

« Bonjour Eileen… fait-il, rassurant, Je suis Castiel. »

Elle cligne des paupières, une brève lueur de lucidité éclairant ses yeux marron.

« Castiel… » souffle-t-elle

Et sa voix est rauque. Brisée. Lointaine…

« Castiel, répète-t-elle, Je… Sam… Sam m'a parlé de… »

Elle se replie à nouveau sur elle-même, mais il l'entend marmonner, et il devine le mot « Ange » à plusieurs reprises…

« Je suis un ange oui… continue-t-il, et à la façon dont elle se tend à nouveau, il sait qu'elle l'écoute, Et je suis là pour te faire sortir d'ici. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non. Non… On ne peut pas sortir d'ici. C'est un piège. Une nouvelle torture. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas. Je…

\- Eileen. »

Il se saisit de ses épaules avec fermeté, mais toujours avec une certaine retenue. Et cela fonctionne puisqu'Eileen accepte enfin de dévoiler complètement son visage, ses grands yeux écarquillés et effrayés.

« Je suis un ange, oui, mais je suis surtout le roi de l'Enfer. »

Elle cligne des paupières.

« Et si je considère qu'une âme n'a pas sa place ici, je la renvoie là où elle doit être. »

Des larmes coulent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Eileen… poursuit-il gentiment, Je peux te ramener sur Terre. _Ta place_ est sur Terre. »

Un silence. Puis elle hoche la tête. Elle semble toujours anxieuse, certes, mais Castiel est heureux de voir qu'elle est plus réceptive.

« Je réparerai ton âme. Reconstruirai ton corps. Et si tu le souhaites… »

Sa prise se fait plus tendre.

« Je peux effacer tes souvenirs de l'Enfer… Tu sauras que tu y étais, mais les horreurs… Les tortures… Elles n'existeront plus. »

Eileen cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Avant de se précipiter dans ses bras et que de nouveaux sanglots secouent son corps.

Sans y réfléchir, Castiel la serre contre lui, laissant une de ses mains se poser sur le dos de la jeune femme, sa grâce irradiant à nouveau doucement. Et il sent, enfin, Eileen se détendre dans son étreinte.

« Je veux… renifle-t-elle finalement, Je veux partir d'ici… Et… Je veux oublier… »

Il acquiesce avant de délicatement saisir la tête d'Eileen entre ses mains et l'éloigner pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

« Ferme les yeux… » murmure-t-il alors qu'il sent sa grâce gagner en intensité sous ses doigts

Elle s'exécute, et il laisse son pouvoir céleste grandir au sein de son corps. Il regarde au ciel, sentant la lumière danser derrière ses yeux, la chaleur de sa force divine résonnant avec les battements de son cœur. Tout devient plus lumineux, plus pur, et il s'abandonne à l'embrasement qui les englobe tous les deux.

oOo

Quand Eileen ouvre à nouveau les yeux, habillée et allongée sur le sol humide, ils sont seuls, dans la forêt qui borde le bunker, entourés d'à peine quelques arbres calcinés. Moins d'intensité que la résurrection de Dean, pense Castiel avec une certaine mélancolie, son cœur se laissant aller à cette dévotion qu'il ne connaît que trop bien…

Il reprend contenance et offre toute son attention à la jeune femme qui se redresse sur ses coudes, observant les alentours avec confusion, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur lui. Elle fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche, et…

« Castiel ? »

Avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent de façon presque comique alors qu'elle porte une main à ses oreilles.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que… »

Il esquisse un sourire et tend une main vers elle pour l'inviter à se lever.

« Bonjour Eileen, fait-il simplement alors qu'elle se redresse, toujours bouche-bée

\- Je… Je… commence-t-elle une fois, Comment… Je… T'entends ? »

Il lui offre un sourire qu'il espère rassurant alors qu'elle signe tout en parlant, de toute évidence perturbée par le son de sa propre voix.

« J'ai reconstruit ton corps… répond-t-il, Ta surdité n'était pas de naissance, mais conséquence d'une attaque de Banshee. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Tu es telle que tu aurais dû être sans le moindre accident. »

L'instant d'après, il se retrouve à nouveau happé dans l'étreinte d'Eileen qui le serre presque à lui faire mal. Et une fois encore, il n'hésite pas à lui rendre cette étreinte.

Quand elle s'éloigne de lui finalement, ses yeux sont à nouveau brillants, et il n'a pas besoin qu'elle dise quoi que ce soit pour qu'il se rende compte de l'étendue de sa gratitude.

« Merci. »

Mais elle le fait quand même, signant toujours, son sourire large, et Castiel est heureux pour elle.

« C'était tout naturel. » fait-il, essayant de dissimuler l'émotion qui étreint son cœur

Et pour cela, il ne trouve pas mieux que de changer de sujet.

« Maintenant… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux te conduire aux Winchester. »

Elle fronce les sourcils un bref instant.

« Tu… Tu es sûr ? Je ne sais pas si…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca va aller. »

Elle n'ajoute rien durant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

Silencieusement, ils se mettent en mouvement jusqu'à sortir du couvert des arbres et atteindre la porte du bunker.

Tandis qu'il lève la main, il s'attend presque à ce qu'Eileen change d'avis, mais elle n'ajoute rien, alors il frappe. Il n'a pas prévenu Sam, encore moins Dean, mais il sait parfaitement que la résurrection d'Eileen sera plus que la bienvenue. Donc quand il entend des bruits de pas résonner depuis l'intérieur du bunker, et le grincement métallique de la porte qui s'ouvre, il ne s'inquiète pas.

« Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas… »

Sam s'interrompt brutalement quand son regard se pose sur qui accompagne Castiel.

« Ei… Eileen ?! »

Et la jeune femme semble à nouveau submergée par l'émotion quand elle pose ses yeux sur Sam. Les mains jointes sous son menton, son sourire tremblant ne réussit pas à disparaître de son visage.

« Tu as… Tu as une très belle voix Sam. »

Et cette déclaration arrondit les yeux de son ami qui semble incapable de réagir durant un très long moment. Jusqu'à se tourner vers Castiel qui ne fait que sourire.

« Cass… Qu'est-ce que…

\- Eileen ne méritait pas de mourir, répond-t-il, Sa mort était une aberration. Et sa présence en Enfer encore plus. »

Il range ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« J'ai rééquilibré la balance, conclue-t-il simplement, Et… »

Il est interrompu brutalement quand Sam le prend à son tour dans ses bras. L'échange est bref, mais sincère, et Castiel se dit qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Vraiment rien quand, après l'avoir relâché, Sam se dirige vers Eileen, presque craintivement, et quand elle lui sourit timidement, il l'attire aussi contre lui.

Et le cœur humain de Castiel se gonfle d'une fierté bouleversée en voyant ces deux âmes se retrouver…

« Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu… »

Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se détourner en entendant la voix si familière de Dean. Dean qui s'est figé sur le pas de la porte, et qui, s'il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Eileen et Sam qui viennent de se détacher l'un de l'autre, ne peut pas s'empêcher de le regarder, lui.

Et Castiel retient à grand peine sa grâce qui se projette presque hors de son corps, cherchant à atteindre cette âme si lumineuse, et son cœur qui se ratatine en devinant la douleur derrière les prunelles vertes… Il veut… Il veut tellement aller vers lui. Son protégé. Son meilleur ami. Son…

Mais son pouvoir infernal, discret, lui rappelle qu'il ne peut pas, une fois encore, s'oublier pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à proprement communiquer avec lui…

Cela étant dit, il ne réussit pas à détacher son regard. Il est autant perdu dans les yeux de Dean que lui semble l'être dans les siens.

Et il ignore la douleur que cela lui provoque.

« Dean… intervient finalement Sam, Cass a ramené Eileen. »

Cela suffit à arracher Dean à leur échange, et l'aîné des Winchester dévisage son frère.

« Eileen… C'est cool. Génial. Vraiment génial. »

Il sent une certaine retenue, un certain inconfort dans la posture de Dean. Mais il n'est pas certain de comprendre pourquoi.

« Cass, poursuit Sam, Est-ce que tu veux… Tu veux rentrer un moment ? »

Son ami jette un rapide coup d'œil à Dean qui, les mains dans ses poches, s'applique à ne plus regarder personne.

Malgré l'envie criante qui paralyse son être, Castiel sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

« Non merci Sam, répond-t-il en fin de compte, J'étais venu m'assurer que la transition pour Eileen se passerait bien… »

Il offre un regard à la jeune femme qui sourit sereinement aux côtés de Sam.

« Je sais que vous serez là pour elle. »

Sam acquiesce, ses grands yeux brillant d'une excitation émue, et Dean grogne quelque chose sans lever les yeux.

« Au revoir à tous. »

Et alors qu'il va disparaître, une prise ferme sur son bras interrompt son départ.

« Merci, lui dit à nouveau Eileen, sincère, Vraiment merci.

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup Cass. » répète Sam

Castiel les observe l'un et l'autre, touché du bonheur qui lie déjà leurs deux êtres.

« Ce n'était rien, affirme-t-il en se préparant à nouveau à partir

\- Cass ! »

Cette fois, c'est Dean qui suspend son geste. Et oui, Castiel est surpris. Alors il le regarde, attentif. Attendant avec impatience ses prochains mots.

« Je… »

Dean se racle la gorge. Passe une main dans ses cheveux. Le fixe à nouveau.

« Juste… Prends soin de toi Cass. S'il te plaît. »

Castiel cligne des yeux, un trouble étrange lui tordant l'estomac.

« Dean… »

Il n'a pas le temps de lui répondre que Dean a déjà disparu à l'intérieur du bunker.

Et la déception qui lui mord le cœur est à peine calmée par le soutien de son pouvoir infernal.

« Cass ? »

Il dévisage Sam, et l'espace d'une seconde, il déteste la pitié qui brille au fond de ses iris. Mais sa colère disparaît aussi vite qu'elle apparaît, parce qu'il sait que Sam n'a qu'une envie. Que tout soit résolu entre eux. Qu'il n'y ait plus de tensions. De mauvaises communications.

Que tout soit _simple_.

Il ne retient pas un soupire.

« Tout va bien Sam. »

Il lui offre un sourire qu'il espère sincère, avant de faire de même avec Eileen.

« N'oubliez pas, je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Tous deux hochent la tête et cette fois, rien ne l'interrompt.

Castiel disparaît.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Le retour d'Eileen. Je savais que je voulais la voir réapparaître, bien avant de savoir qu'elle revenait dans la saison 15 :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette réunion, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un chapitre qui (sans vouloir teaser) risque d'être assez émotionnel... :P**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	11. Confessions

**Hello tout le monde ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Un peu compliqué à écrire, je vous l'avoue, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez :) Comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers, et aux reviewers.**

**_Mysty_, heureuse de savoir que tu as autant aimé le retour d'Eileen ;) Et pour Dean, croisons les doigts :P**

**Sur ce, place à la suite.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Confessions**

Dean est misérable.

Yep.

Il le reconnaît.

Il pensait que ça irait mieux. Qu'il réussirait à aller mieux. Mais de toute évidence, il a suffi de voir Cass partir, de son plein gré, encore, et encore, pour qu'il ait absolument renoncé à sortir de sa spirale d'idées noires et de céréales arrosées de whisky. Et même si la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu, il a tenté d'être autre chose que le connard qu'il n'a jamais pu s'empêcher d'être depuis la mort de sa mère…

Il prend une profonde inspiration et se recroqueville sur son lit.

Cela fait des semaines. Des semaines depuis qu'il n'a pas vu Cass. Ni eu de ses nouvelles. Et Dean est un putain de lâche. Parce qu'il veut. Bordel, il veut. Il a même essayé plusieurs fois de prier avant de se rétracter, estimant qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'imposer, une fois encore, ses problèmes à son ange.

Son ange…

Une boule désagréable lui serre la gorge.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui manque ce foutu emplumé. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se déteste d'être aussi handicapé des sentiments, aussi pris par ses propres insécurités… Insécurités qu'il se prend quotidiennement en pleine gueule depuis qu'Eileen a été ramenée ici. Parce qu'en la voyant interagir si simplement avec Sam, en les voyant se rapprocher, partager des gestes et des regards emprunts d'une tendresse timide, il ne peut s'empêcher de les envier.

Parce qu'il sait… Il sait au plus profond de son âme torturée avec qui il voudrait partager ça. Mais il s'est focalisé sur sa propre douleur trop souvent, ignorant celle de Cass, lui crachant sa haine, encore et encore, quand il voudrait lui hurler tellement d'autres choses.

Son cœur fait mal.

Cass est tout pour lui. Il le sait. Il l'admet. Mais il n'est pas capable de lui dire. Et est-ce que ce n'est pas pathétique franchement ? Est-ce que _lui_ n'est pas pathétique ?

Et la solitude dans laquelle il est plongé n'arrange rien.

Sam et Eileen sont partis tous les deux ce week-end. Et Dean sait qu'ils reviendront probablement plus adorables que jamais, le bonheur au fond des yeux et scandaleusement amoureux…

Son ventre se tord.

Amoureux.

Cela lui semblait tellement ridicule il n'y a pas si longtemps encore. Mais il faut croire que la vie a eu tôt fait de lui foutre une belle claque dans la gueule, une claque aux yeux bleus et au dévouement angélique…

Bordel.

Il serre les poings à s'en faire mal. Et la brûlure dans ses yeux est si familière désormais qu'il ne fait rien pour l'éviter.

Il se déteste tellement. Pour le mal qu'il a fait à Cass. Pour son incapacité à reconnaître ses torts. A admettre simplement ce qu'il ressent. A dire à Cass que… Que…

« Cass… »

Le nom franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse.

« Cass, je t'en prie… »

Et il faut croire que s'entendre le prononcer avec autant de désespoir est suffisant pour qu'il ne se contrôle plus.

« J'ai besoin que… »

Les larmes coulent avec plus d'ardeur encore.

Sa respiration écorche ses poumons.

Ses sanglots figent son corps.

« S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît… »

Il se recroqueville davantage, paralysé par sa détresse.

« J'aimerais… Cass, j'aimerais te voir. »

Sa tête est enfouie contre ses genoux, ses bras serrés à s'en faire mal.

Il tremble.

Il tremble si fort.

Et son cœur brisé est bien la seule chose dont il a encore conscience dans la brume qui engourdit le reste de son corps.

Il ne demande…

Un hoquet lui échappe et ses bras serrent encore plus.

Il ne demande pas grand-chose.

Juste être capable de parler à Cass.

Le regarder droit dans les yeux sans se sentir comme le pire des enfoirés.

Le prendre dans ses bras…

L'entendre dire, juste une dernière fois…

« Dean ? »

Il sourit à travers ses larmes.

Exactement comme ça...

« Dean ! »

Il cligne des yeux, surpris de l'intensité de son souvenir.

Est-ce qu'il…

Il relève la tête.

Et oublie comment respirer.

« Cass ? »

Il n'y croit pas. Et pourtant…

« Dean, tout va bien ? »

Et que ses insécurités aillent se faire foutre.

Parce que là, maintenant, tout de suite, il craque.

« Dean, s'il te plaît, je… »

Cass se tait.

Parce que Dean s'est levé.

S'est précipité vers lui.

Et le tient désormais contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Cass… »

Et finalement, peut-être bien que sa vie en dépend.

« Je suis… Je suis désolé. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Il n'est même pas certain de savoir comment il réussit simplement à parler.

« Désolé pour tout, continue-t-il, puisant sa force dans les battements de cœur qu'il sent contre sa propre poitrine, De t'avoir rendu responsable d'une situation sur laquelle tu n'avais aucun contrôle. »

Il resserre sa prise.

« De faire toujours de toi la cible de ma colère. »

Il renifle.

« De te pousser à partir. »

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Cass.

« D'être incapable de te retenir… »

Les derniers mots meurent sur ses lèvres et il se laisse submerger. Submerger par cette chaleur angélique et familière qui semble toujours l'apaiser quand rien d'autre n'a l'air de fonctionner. Son propre cœur cogne trop fort et il n'entend rien. Rien d'autre que la respiration de Cass contre sa peau…

« Dean… »

Et il a subitement peur. Peur de ce que Cass pourrait lui dire. Peur d'entendre une fois encore que Cass est, de toute façon, bien mieux sans lui.

« Pardonne-moi… souffle-t-il, son ton urgent, Pardonne-moi d'avoir agi comme le pire des connards envers toi… »

Il n'ajoute rien, refusant de se séparer de Cass, refusant d'affronter son…

Il déglutit.

Refusant d'affronter son mépris.

Refusant d'affronteur la froideur de celui qui fut son meilleur ami…

Il ne peut pas…

Son cœur rate un battement quand il sent les bras de Cass l'enlacer prudemment.

Puis avec plus d'assurance.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour que ses larmes coulent à nouveau avec force.

De longues minutes s'écoulent avant que Cass ne relâche finalement son étreinte, l'encourageant gentiment à s'éloigner. Et Dean ne peut pas empêcher son regard de se perdre dans celui de l'ange face à lui. Et une timide lueur d'espoir réchauffe son cœur quand il réalise que ce regard, ce n'est pas celui du roi de l'Enfer.

Ce n'est pas celui inflexible et froid qu'il a appris à redouter.

Ce n'est pas non plus celui hanté et affligé de l'ange qu'il a tant repoussé.

C'est celui doux et…

Bordel.

Doux et _tendre_ de l'ami qui…

« Tu me manques, lâche-t-il sans y réfléchir davantage, Son of a bitch, Cass, tu me manques tellement. »

De nouvelles larmes dévalent ses joues mais il s'en fout.

Et les yeux de Cass s'écarquillent, visiblement troublé par sa confession.

« Je… commence l'ange, clairement pris de court, Je ne croyais pas que tu…

\- Je sais, l'interrompt-il, Je sais. »

Il ferme les yeux et prend une profonde inspiration.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à te faire comprendre toute l'importance que tu as pour moi… Je n'ai jamais pu te dire pourquoi je déteste te voir partir… »

Il souffle bruyamment, incapable de calmer son cœur qui cogne douloureusement.

« A quel point ton absence me _tue_. »

Il n'exagère même pas. Pas quand la perte de Cass l'a toujours mis plus bas que terre…

« Cass… J'ai besoin… »

Il s'interrompt.

Non.

Plus de « J'ai besoin de toi. ».

Parce qu'il ne veut pas refaire cette erreur. Il ne veut pas que Cass croie qu'il n'est qu'un pion.

Il doit être honnête. Se mettre à nu. Cesser d'avoir peur et de se cacher derrière sa rage, injuste et toxique.

Il s'approche à nouveau, ses mains venant se saisir, craintivement, de celles de l'ange.

« Cass… »

Il se laisse happer par le regard bleu, éperdu et désarmé.

« Je… »

Un saut dans le vide.

« Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Cass s'écarquillent et il ouvre la bouche.

« Par pitié, reviens… enchaîne Dean, avant qu'une nouvelle vague d'émotions ne lui coupe le souffle, Reviens à la maison… »

Il pleure à nouveau. Mais il n'arrive pas à être triste. Pas quand il se sent libéré d'un poids. Libéré du poids de son déni, de ses mensonges, de sa _putain de lâcheté_.

« Dean… »

Il n'a jamais entendu la voix de Cass trembler autant. Et cela lui retourne subitement l'estomac d'angoisse. Mais même s'il sait qu'il est tout à fait concevable, bordel, tout à fait _légitime_, que Cass l'envoie se faire foutre, il ne regrettera rien. Parce qu'il ne pourra jamais être plus malheureux que ce qu'il était ces dernières semaines.

Il s'inquiète quand il sent Cass détacher l'une de ses mains, et retient sa respiration de surprise quand il la pose sur sa joue.

« Tu n'as… »

Les yeux bleus sont brillants, voilés, et si Dean ne connaissait pas l'ange aussi bien, il serait prêt à jurer qu'il est à deux doigts de _pleurer_.

« Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je… Je rêve d'entendre ces mots… »

La voix de Cass se brise et Dean déglutit devant l'intensité qui le cloue sur place.

« J'ai souvent… Souvent espéré. Sans y croire. Et tu… »

Cass prend une profonde inspiration, et le corps de Dean résonne étrangement.

« Tu dois déjà le savoir Dean. Que je… »

Cass ouvre la bouche, cherche ses mots, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, nerveux, et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement.

« Que je t'aime aussi. »

Le cœur de Dean cesse de battre pendant de longues secondes avant de cogner avec une force qui l'étourdit presque.

Il n'a… Il n'a pas mal entendu, pas vrai ? Cass a bien dit que…

Une intense chaleur pulse dans ses veines.

Il ne réussit pas à contenir le sourire qui déchire ses joues.

Et une nouvelle nervosité tord ses entrailles alors qu'il approche son visage de Cass.

Obnubilé par son regard.

Attiré par ses lèvres.

Hypnotisé par le souffle chaud qui s'échoue sur sa peau…

Il cligne des paupières quand sa progression est subitement stoppée, la paume de Cass contre sa bouche, ses yeux bleus si écarquillés.

Torturés.

Noyés de larmes silencieuse.

Il fronce les sourcils, une nouvelle appréhension empoisonnant perfidement son être.

« Je t'aime… » souffle Cass

Et la douleur dans sa voix lui crève le cœur plus efficacement que n'importe quelle lame.

« …Mais on ne peut pas. On ne peut _pas_. »

Les larmes coulent, et le visage de Cass est figé en un masque de… De rage désespérée.

Il ne comprend pas.

« Cass…

\- On ne peut pas Dean. Tu ne mérites pas ça. »

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, avant de se saisir de la main de Cass pour l'éloigner de son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Tu ne mérites pas ça, répète Cass, plaintif, sa main serrant la sienne avec force, Tu mérites quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui soit toujours là pour toi. »

Il ne comprend toujours pas.

« Cass… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas de _quelqu'un_. »

Sa propre main libre vient, à son tour, se poser sur la joue de Cass.

« C'est toi que je veux. Et…

Et il y a quelques mois encore, je n'aurais même pas hésité. »

Les prunelles bleues sont accrochées aux siennes, la paume contre sa mâchoire et la main dans la sienne le maintiennent sur terre alors que tout son corps semble flotter.

« Mais désormais… »

Et la voix de Cass gagne en urgence. Une urgence qui lui vrille l'âme.

« Je suis lié à l'Enfer. Dean, je suis le _roi_ de l'Enfer. »

Et il aimerait que sa tête fasse le lien plus vite. Il aimerait saisir pourquoi Cass est si désespéré. Mais il ne voit toujours pas ce que l'Enfer a à voir avec eux.

« L'équilibre cosmique dépend de ma présence là-bas. Ma présence _régulière_. »

Dean cligne des yeux.

Okay…

« Et je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça. »

Mais imposer quoi ?

« T'imposer une… »

Un sourire triste courbe les lèvres de l'ange et Dean n'est pas surpris de l'envie impérieuse de _l'embrasser_ pour y remédier.

« T'imposer une relation aléatoire… »

Relation…

Son cœur se gonfle sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Parce que oui… Son of a bitch, il rêve d'une… D'une relation avec Cass.

« Cass… Il va falloir que tu sois plus clair… réussit-il finalement à articuler, Parce que j'ai beau… J'ai beau essayer… »

Il soupire.

« Je ne vois toujours pas quel est le problème… »

Cass souffle, impatient, contrarié, désabusé.

« Tu ne mérites pas une relation au compte-goutte. Tu mérites… Assbutt Dean, tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'accorde sa totale dévotion. »

Les lèvres de Cass tremblent et Dean essaie de ne pas s'abandonner au feu qui irradie dans son corps quand l'ange pose leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre…

« Tu mérites plus que ce que j'ai à t'offrir… »

Le murmure le fait frissonner et il ferme les yeux, laissant les paroles de Cass imprégner son esprit.

Et une nouvelle amertume naît au sein de son être.

« Tu ne crois pas que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus… ? chuchote-t-il, son cœur cognant comme un fou à cette proximité rêvée qu'il ne peut qu'effleurer, Si je dis que je m'en fous, je… »

Cass secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas que… Ce n'est pas que toi, l'interrompt-il, l'angoisse perceptible dans sa voix, C'est moi aussi. Je… Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé faire ? Etre ensemble jusqu'à ta mort, et que je vive le reste de mon éternité à faire ton deuil ? »

Cass agrippe sa mâchoire avec plus de force.

« Je ne peux pas… Dean… Tu es destiné au Paradis. Quoi qu'il arrive… _Quoi qu'il arrive…_ »

Son cœur fait mal à cette confession.

« L'univers nous séparera. »

Putain, il _se brise_ à cette confession.

Il sent les larmes de Cass couler entre ses doigts.

Et il sait que les siennes coulent entre ceux de Cass.

« Je peux accepter de perdre un ami… De perdre mon meilleur ami, admet l'ange entre deux sanglots silencieux, Mais je ne pourrai pas… Je ne pourrai pas perdre mon amant. »

Amant…

Il comprend.

Bordel.

Il comprend maintenant.

Mais ça le tue. Ca le _tue_.

« Tu es le roi de l'Enfer… ose-t-il après un long moment, Tu pourras… Tu pourras venir me voir. Là-haut… »

Il espère. Il espère si fort.

Il a tant perdu Cass, tant prié pour que l'ange reste toujours à ses côtés. Jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'a jamais… Il n'a jamais envisagé l'idée que sa propre disparation puisse tant dévaster son meilleur ami.

« Tu seras dans ton propre paradis Dean… Et je n'y aurai pas ma place.

\- Cass…

\- Tu sais que c'est vrai… »

Le silence leur répond.

Simplement troublé par leurs battements de cœurs qui se répondent.

Et aucun ne semble savoir comment le briser.

Finalement, Cass fait un pas en arrière, et le cœur de Dean hurle à cette séparation. Alors il serre la main de l'ange à s'en faire mal.

« Dis-moi… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je te vois. Je ne pourrai pas… Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillent à sa supplique.

« Quoi ? Non ! le rassure-t-il immédiatement, Non, Dean. Bien sûr que non. Je ferai… »

Cass hésite un instant.

« Je ferai toujours de mon mieux pour être là pour toi.

\- En tant qu'ami… conclut Dean, ravalant la déception et la souffrance qui lui déchirent les entrailles

\- Oui, en tant qu'ami… confirme l'ange, Je suis désolé Dean de ne pouvoir t'offrir plus et…

\- Non, non Cass. Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, j'ai… »

Il ignore l'émotion douloureuse qui l'étrangle.

« J'ai compris. Je voulais juste… Juste que toi tu aies bien conscience que si j'ai besoin de toi… Ce sera toujours en tant qu'ami. »

Cass cligne des yeux et penche la tête sur le côté.

Et Dean ne sait pas comment il pourra, à l'avenir, s'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser…

« En tant qu'ami… poursuit-il, Pas en tant qu'outil, aide ou pion. Si je veux t'avoir auprès de moi, c'est en tant qu'ami. En tant que meilleur ami. » précise-t-il

Et pour la première fois, Cass lui sourit.

Et c'est injuste que son cœur s'emballe quand il sait qu'il ne peut rien espérer de plus…

« Je serai toujours fier d'être ton ami Dean. » finit l'ange et Dean sourit timidement à son tour

Il en est capable.

Il sait qu'il en est capable.

Il pourra être l'ami de Cass.

Si cela implique de le garder dans sa vie, il se contentera d'être son ami. Son frère d'arme. Comme ils l'ont toujours été.

« Cass… Je sais que… Enfin, j'ai bien compris que tu as tes impératifs de roi de l'Enfer mais… Est-ce que tu aurais un peu de temps ? Pour faire une soirée film avec moi par exemple ? »

L'attente de la réponse ne lui fait pas peur.

L'attente de la réponse. Ne lui fait pas. Peur.

« Ca fait… Ca fait longtemps qu'on a rien partagé tous les deux, poursuit-il, ignorant sa fébrilité, Par ma faute, je le sais. Alors…

\- J'adorerais, l'interrompt Cass, Et l'Enfer pourra bien survivre quelques heures sans moi. » finit-il avec un regard un brin amusé

Et à la perspective de passer un peu plus de temps avec son meilleur ami, Dean est…

Un sourire incontrôlable éclaire son visage et il lâche un éclat de rire.

Heureux.

Il est heureux.

Heureux comme il ne l'a pas été depuis bien longtemps…

Alors quand, une heure plus tard, ils sont plongés dans l'épisode V de Star Wars, Dean n'est pas surpris de se sentir si détendu qu'il n'est pas loin de s'assoupir. Ses yeux se ferment bien malgré lui, et ce n'est vraiment pas de sa faute si sa tête vient se poser sur l'épaule de Cass à ses côtés…

L'odeur angélique le berce.

Et il ne sait pas s'il imagine ou non la main de Cass dans la sienne, son pouce caressant sa peau…

Mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance.

Parce qu'il a retrouvé son meilleur ami.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**On ne tape pas l'auteure merci :P Est-ce que j'ai des remords ? Aucun. Est-ce que vous demande de me faire confiance ? Totalement :D**

**En espérant que ces aveux vous auront plu malgré ça, je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	12. Que Justice Soit Faite

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un nouveau petit chapitre qui, dans ma tête, ne devait pas se trouver à cet endroit au départ. Mais j'ai réalisé que le ton ne conviendrait pas à la deuxième partie de l'histoire où je pensais le mettre :P Et puis, il me donne l'occasion de vous prévenir.**

**[IMPORTANT]**

**Le prochain chapitre marquera un tournant pour cette histoire. Je sais ce qu'il doit se passer, même si j'ai encore des doutes sur comment, alors j'appréhende un peu le temps que je mettrai à écrire ! Rajoutez à ça le confinement qui flingue pas mal ma motivation et l'approche à grands pas de mon diplôme, et j'ai un peu peur de mon investissement pour les prochaines semaines. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez la grande attente qui s'annonce pour la suite !**

**En tous cas, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers ! **

**_Mysty_, je te rassure, tout le monde veut voir Dean et Castiel dans un couple guimauve ;) **

**_Guest-Sans-Nom_, désolée de t'avoir brisé le coeur :(**

**Sur ce, la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Que Justice Soit Faite**

« Je ne peux plus la supporter. Elle n'a pas sa place en Enfer !

\- Je suis d'accord. Je ne comprends même pas que cette sorcière puisse quasiment trôner auprès de notre roi.

\- Elle agit comme si l'Enfer était son propre royaume. Alors qu'elle n'est qu'une âme comme tant d'autres ici.

\- Mais il est impossible de le lui faire comprendre…

\- Je sais. Il n'y a, selon moi, qu'une seule chose à faire.

\- L'éliminer. C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Attendez, quoi ?

\- Evidemment. Ne fais pas l'étonné.

\- Je ne suis pas surpris… Mais malgré tout, elle reste la conseillère de Castiel. _Notre souverain_ l'a choisie. La tuer, ce serait affronter sa colère.

\- Pas si on lui explique notre décision. Pas si on lui dit qu'elle était néfaste pour le royaume.

\- Castiel est juste. L'Enfer a eu raison de le choisir. Mais ce n'est parce que c'est un bon roi qu'il ne peut pas prendre de mauvaises décisions.

\- Comme faire de Rowena sa conseillère.

\- J'avais compris, merci.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ?

\- Oui, tu n'es pas le dernier d'habitude pour déverser ta haine de Rowena.

\- Oui. Je la déteste. Mais j'aime et respecte notre roi plus que je ne la déteste.

\- Réfléchis enfin. C'est un service qu'on lui rendra.

\- Qu'on rendra au _royaume_.

\- …

\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Ravie de te voir revenir à la raison Borym. »

oOo

Castiel est heureux.

L'Enfer se porte bien. Rowena et ses généraux veillent quotidiennement à ses côtés, et il supervise désormais la recherche d'un moyen d'arrêter Chuck. Infructueuse, pour le moment, malheureusement.

Grâce à son contact privilégié avec Jack, il sait que son fils va bien, et que le Paradis se relève doucement. Naomi est même venue l'informer de ses progrès et, consciente désormais que le nouveau souverain du Paradis est une cible de leur père, elle a tenu à lui assurer que tous les anges étaient sur le qui-vive.

Il continue d'appeler Sam régulièrement, il sait donc que tout va pour le mieux pour son ami. Et que sa relation avec Eileen prend une tournure qui le conforte dans sa décision d'avoir libéré la jeune femme.

Et Dean…

Il ne peut pas retenir le sourire qui illumine son visage, ni son cœur qui bat plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Depuis leur discussion…

Depuis leurs _aveux_…

Ils ont enfin intégré, tous les deux, l'importance de correctement communiquer. Et aussi le besoin viscéral qu'ils ont l'un et l'autre de faire réellement partie de leurs vies respectives. Alors, même s'ils ne se voient pas aussi souvent que Castiel le voudrait, ils s'envoient des messages, sur tout et rien, s'appellent, simplement pour le plaisir de se parler, et Dean prie. Il prie plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Et ses prières résonnent d'une honnêteté et d'une fragilité qui le touchent bien plus que tout ce qu'il a pu connaître.

Même si c'est dur. Il ne le cache pas.

Parce que refuser à Dean ce que _tous deux_ désiraient finalement… Le voir si vulnérable. Si prompt à exprimer ses sentiments, ce qu'il a toujours détesté. Le voir mettre son âme à nu… Castiel n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ça. Et si cette confession a déclenché chez lui une surprise, une émotion et une plénitude qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir… Etre raisonnable et se contenter de rester le meilleur ami de Dean a porté un coup douloureux à sa grâce. A son cœur. Et même à son pouvoir infernal…

Il l'aime. Et il sait qu'il l'aimera toujours. Et même si n'être que son ami est douloureux, et frustrant, il s'en accommode parce qu'au moins, Dean fait partie de son existence…

Un coup de poing amical sur son biceps le tire de ses pensées et il accorde toute son attention à Rowena, assise à ses côtés. Elle le regarde, un sourcil haussé, resplendissante dans ce qu'elle semble avoir enfin adopté comme tenue définitive de conseillère : une combinaison écarlate, ceinturée à la taille par un serpent de métal aux yeux rubis, ses cheveux savamment travaillés tombant sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Laisse de côté tes pensées pour Dean Winchester, et concentre-toi sur notre problème actuel ! »

Castiel grogne alors qu'il attire à lui les demandes de ses sujets mécontents.

« Je pensais que les démons montreraient plus de motivation à l'idée de trouver un moyen de défaire Dieu…

\- Des _démons_, mon ange, répond Rowena en feuilletant un dossier, Ils n'ont pas la patience de tes frères et sœurs célestes malheureusement. Faire des recherches… Ils sont bien trop incontrôlables pour ça.

\- Mais leurs exigences restent plus ou moins semblables non ?

\- Je te le confirme. Plus de moyens de distractions en compensation du travail fourni. »

Sa conseillère referme le dossier d'un claquement sec.

« Je ne sais pas si Abalam a eu une idée de génie ou non en construisant cette salle de cinéma. » finit-elle, plaintivement

Castiel esquisse un sourire et ouvre la bouche pour répondre.

« Castiel ? »

Il lève les yeux et tombe sur Abalam, justement, qui vient d'entrer dans la salle de réunion. Derrière lui, son visage tordu en un mélange d'anxiété et d'irritation, se trouve Borym.

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« Oui ?

\- Désolé d'interrompre ta séance avec Rowena, s'excuse son général, Mais j'étais en train d'interroger Borym sur l'état actuel de ses tortures, et il m'a dit qu'il devait absolument venir te parler. »

Castiel cligne des yeux.

« Pourquoi n'être pas venu directement me voir ? interroge-t-il en quittant sa chaise et s'approchant des deux démons

\- Ca aurait été un manque flagrant de discrétion, grommelle Borym

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'être discret pour chercher audience auprès de ton souverain ? s'enquiert Rowena en se levant à son tour

\- Parce que. » siffle Borym sans même regarder sa conseillère

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« Borym… »

Et sa voix est subitement plus froide.

« ...Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le respect que tu dois à Rowena ? »

Un long silence lui répond jusqu'à ce que les épaules de Borym ne s'affaissent dans un soupir.

« C'est justement à ce sujet qu'il fallait que je vous voie… »

Le démon jette un coup d'œil à Rowena qui semble perplexe, avant de le fixer lui, une inquiétude lisible au-delà même de son visage humain.

Son pouvoir infernal se met subitement en garde, et il est pris d'un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Je t'écoute. »

oOo

Assis sur son trône, Castiel n'a jamais été aussi figé. Il sait que la rage glacée que lui insuffle son pouvoir infernal en est la cause, et cette fois, la compassion de son cœur et la tempérance de sa grâce ne semblent rien pouvoir faire pour y remédier.

« Castiel, souffle Rowena, debout à sa droite, Calme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. »

Un grondement brûlant remonte le long de sa gorge, et il retient à peine ses yeux de virer à l'écarlate.

« Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'ils ont prévu de…

\- Je sais, soupire-t-elle, théâtrale, Mais respire s'il te plaît. Te voir aussi immobile qu'une statue est légèrement perturbant. »

Il essaie. Vraiment il essaie. Mais rien n'y fait. Il resserre même davantage sa prise sur les accoudoirs qui craquent dangereusement.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à Ersulie, Dulid et Madail debout de l'autre côté du trône. Ersulie affiche un visage impassible, les véritables yeux de Dulid semblent promettre mille maux à qui lui adresserait la parole, et Madail le regarde lui. Un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

Il pousse un soupir.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrent sur Abalam, guidant un groupe d'une vingtaine de démons à l'intérieur. Castiel regarde chacun des visages, son pouvoir infernal condamnant déjà les coupables alors que sa grâce tente tant bien que mal de lui insuffler une lucidité qu'il sait nécessaire. Au milieu du groupe, Borym discute sans pression avec son voisin.

« J'ai entendu votre mécontentement, commence Castiel, et le brouhaha démoniaque se tait, Et lu vos doléances. Chacun d'entre vous, ici, avait une réclamation et j'ai tenu à vous réunir pour vous faire part des décisions prises sur ce sujet. »

Cela n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Il le sait. Il fait ça régulièrement. Annoncer à ses sujets les solutions qu'il leur offre. Il a toujours rassemblé les demandeurs pour leur dire en personne les changements qu'il comptait opérer pour leur bien-être. L'exception étant les requêtes directes de sa conseillère et ses généraux qui eux, se voient offrir une réponse totalement informelle.

Cette convocation n'a donc rien d'inhabituel, il le sait. Aucune raison d'éveiller de quelconques soupçons…

« Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais déposer une requête à mon tour. »

Un claquement métallique et menaçant résonne alors qu'Abalam referme sans cérémonie les portes de la salle. Et Castiel n'a pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à Rowena pour savoir qu'elle-même vient de silencieusement déclencher son sort pour verrouiller ces portes.

Une vague d'étonnement submerge les visages démoniaques et l'ange se lève, ses traits de marbre, son regard inflexible.

« Je voudrais que ceux qui ont prévu d'assassiner ma conseillère se présentent devant moi. »

Un murmure de stupeur parcourt l'assistance et Castiel ne rate pas la façon dont la plupart des visages démoniaques semblent totalement abasourdis. Cependant, pas un de ses sujets ne semble prêt à bouger. Pas que cela l'étonne particulièrement.

« Personne ? »

Il sent les vibrations de l'Enfer se figer sous l'intensité qu'il sait dégager et il descend de son estrade, son regard insistant passant sur la première rangée de démons.

« Je vous laisse l'occasion de sauver votre vie. »

Son pouvoir infernal gagne en ardeur et il empêche ses yeux de virer à l'écarlate, mais ne réussit pas à contenir le claquement impatient de ses ailes.

« Dénoncez-vous… »

Son murmure est particulièrement effrayant s'il en croit la réaction de ses sujets.

« Et j'envisagerai de vous épargner. »

Rien. Il pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Mais tout ce dont il a conscience c'est le bourdonnement incessant de sa grâce. Et son pouvoir infernal qui rugit avec plus de force à la perspective de_ punir_ les coupables.

« Rowena ! »

Castiel fait immédiatement volte-face au cri alarmé de Madail pour tomber sur sa conseillère, impassible, alors qu'Ersulie et Dulid ont immobilisé deux démons au sol face à elle, leurs visages tordus par la haine, de longues lames à leurs côtés.

« Castiel, mon ange, fait remarquer Rowena en regardant ses ongles, Tu en as déjà deux. »

Il se dirige vers les démons toujours sous l'emprise de ses généraux et s'arrête face à eux.

« Regrettez-vous ? »

Ils ne répondent pas, soutenant son regard avec une fierté qui l'impressionne malgré tout.

« Regrettez-vous d'avoir tenté d'assassiner ma conseillère ? répète-t-il

\- Non Castiel, répond le premier démon

\- Non. » confirme le deuxième

Sa grâce crisse, et son pouvoir infernal hurle. Son cœur… Son cœur se serre à la perspective de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

« Abalam. »

Il sent la présence de son prince à ses côtés.

« Ton verdict ? interroge-t-il sans cesser de fixer ses sujets

\- Coupables. »

Et la sentence résonne, macabre, dans le silence glaçant de la salle.

Castiel dévisage le premier démon.

« Eligor. »

Le démon ne cille pas.

« Tu es reconnu coupable de trahison envers ton souverain, et ton royaume. Pour ton crime… »

Il lève sa main et la pose sur le front d'Eligor.

« Je te condamne à mort. »

Il sent sa grâce irradier et le démon face à lui s'embrase.

Sans un remord, il se détourne ensuite vers le deuxième prisonnier.

« Raym. »

Il tend à nouveau sa main.

« Tu es reconnu coupable de trahison envers ton souverain, et ton royaume. Pour ton crime… »

Il devine du mouvement derrière lui.

« Je te condamne à mort. »

Et alors que Raym se consume sous ses yeux un cri furieux résonne.

« Non ! »

Castiel fait volte-face pour voir une démone s'agiter avec rage, vociférer des insultes à l'égard de Rowena comme si elle n'était pas fermement maintenue par certains de ses congénères, dont Borym. Ce qu'elle semble réaliser au bout de quelques minutes.

« Borym… siffle-t-elle dangereusement, Pourquoi tu… »

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase et ses yeux s'écarquillent avant de virer au noir.

« Traître… »

Ses mouvements gagnent en force.

« Pourriture ! hurle-t-elle en se dégageant subitement de ses geôliers, Enfoiré ! »

Elle fait apparaître une lame et se précipite sur le démon qui fait d'instinct un pas en arrière.

« Je vais t'écorcher vif, aboie-t-elle, Découper chacun de tes membres et les donner à bouffer aux chiens de l'Enfer, je… »

Sa litanie est interrompue par Madail qui se saisit durement de son bras qu'elle tord avant de l'agenouiller avec force, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance frustrée. Mais elle ne cesse de fusiller Borym du regard.

« Pourquoi… gronde-t-elle, Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Rowena n'a rien à foutre ici ! »

Castiel hausse un sourcil alors qu'il s'approche d'un pas, captant le regard de Madail, toujours occupée à contenir la démone.

« Je te l'ai dit Seir… grince Borym alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil à sa conseillère qui ne semble pas du tout affectée par la tournure des événements, Je n'aime pas Rowena. »

Et Castiel voit la rousse esquisser un sourire amusé.

« Mais je respecte Castiel et ses décisions plus que je ne la déteste. »

Seir crache aux pieds du démon avant de fusiller Rowena du regard.

« Sale pétasse ! Si tu crois que…

\- Cela SUFFIT ! »

L'éclat de voix de Castiel attire à lui l'attention de Seir qui, en cet instant, semble enfin perdre de sa superbe, et ses yeux noirs apparaissent presque… Suppliants.

« Castiel… murmure-t-elle, pressante, Vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est pour vous que l'on voulait se débarrasser de cette sorcière et…

\- Tais-toi. » assène-t-il alors qu'il ne réussit plus à contenir la rage de son pouvoir infernal et que ses yeux virent à l'écarlate

Seir se tait, ses iris reprenant leur aspect normal.

« Castiel… Je vous en prie…

\- Abalam. »

La froide fureur de sa voix fige l'entièreté de la salle.

« Ton verdict, demande-t-il sans une once d'émotion, incapable de la moindre compassion alors que la démone a l'air de vouloir se jeter à ses pieds

\- Coupable. »

Il fait un pas en avant et Seir s'agite, mais incapable désormais de se défaire de l'emprise d'une princesse de l'Enfer.

« Seir. Tu es reconnue coupable de trahison envers ton souverain, et ton royaume. Pour ton crime… »

Cette fois, il se saisit de la tête de la démone entre ses deux mains, se retenant à grand peine de la briser.

« Je te condamne à mort. »

Sa grâce irradie avec plus de force et l'incandescence du feu qui brûle Seir est presque aveuglante.

Et quand, enfin, la démone est détruite, son pouvoir infernal et les vibrations de son royaume s'apaisent.

Il a fait ce qu'il fallait.

Eliminer la menace…

Il prend une profonde inspiration et le bleu reprend ses droits au plus profond de ses prunelles.

Son cœur humain se remet à battre et le lance presque immédiatement à la pensée d'avoir exécuté trois de ses sujets…

Une main délicate vient se poser sur son épaule et il croise le regard visiblement inquiet de Rowena.

Il se perd de longues secondes dans ses prunelles chaleureuses avant d'acquiescer et elle lui offre un sourire rassuré avant d'accorder toute son attention à Borym.

« Merci. »

Et le démon fronce les sourcils, visiblement perplexe.

« De m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Borym cligne des yeux et après de longues minutes, acquiesce.

Et Castiel sourit. Parce que peut-être bien qu'il y aura toujours des démons insatisfaits par ses décisions. Mais tant qu'ils feront passer leur loyauté envers le royaume avant leurs griefs personnels – et malgré la démonstration du jour, il a toujours confiance en ses sujets sur ce point – il sait que l'Enfer restera juste.

Il fera tout pour ça.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Le cas Borym restait un peu en suspens... Alors bouclons la boucle barjy ;) **

**En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre, je vous dis à la prochaine. Et encore une fois, pardon d'avance pour la future attente !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	13. Vivre

**Bonjour bonjour ! Et bien, que dire après une si longue attente... Désolée ? ^^' Après la préparation de mon diplôme, le confinement, les déménagements, les visites familiales et autre, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire, mais j'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre. Il est long, donc j'espère que ça compensera ce délai presque excessif...**

**Comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**_Mysty_, non, ne jamais, jamais, énerver Cass :)**

**Sans plus de discours, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy ! (expression ongles sur tableau)**

* * *

**Vivre**

Dean est… Satisfait. Presque heureux même, mais pas tout à fait.

Il esquisse un sourire fatigué.

Difficile d'être heureux quand la seule chose, la seule personne, que vous désirez vraiment vous est inaccessible.

Mais il comprend.

Ce n'est pas simple, mais il comprend.

Et il se satisfait, justement, de son amitié avec Cass. Cependant, il ne cache pas à quel point la frustration irrite son cœur quand l'ange est là, à côté de lui, lui offrant son sourire si tendre, et qu'aucun des deux ne peut réellement franchir cette distance émotionnelle sur laquelle ils se sont accordés.

Dean pensait que ce serait facile. Après des années à avoir refoulé ses désirs, il pourrait bien continuer pendant des décennies encore non ? Mais la vérité, c'est que savoir que Cass partage ses sentiments rend les choses autrement plus compliquées. Tous deux veulent plus… Tellement plus. Et ils méritent plus. Et parfois, Dean s'en veut d'avoir pris autant de temps à se confesser. Peut-être bien que tout aurait été différent pour eux s'il avait avoué à Cass ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, avant qu'il ne devienne _Roi de l'Enfer_…

Mais il n'aime pas ressasser les « Et si ? », cela fait plus de mal que de bien.

Il récupère un shampoing sur l'un des étalages du rayon de la supérette dans laquelle il se trouve.

Alors il essaie de se concentrer sur le positif.

Comme Sam et Eileen.

Son sourire s'agrandit à cette pensée.

Il n'a pas assez remercié Cass de leur avoir ramené la chasseuse. Sam est radieux depuis qu'elle est à nouveau dans leur vie, et leur proximité, leur complicité, bref leurs manières de _couple_ apportent un peu de bonheur à un bunker qui s'était teinté de tristesse depuis le départ de Cass, et la mort de Jack.

Il soupire en jetant un coup d'œil aux légumes qui s'étendent sous ses yeux.

Jack est à nouveau là, il le sait. Mais depuis son apparition au bunker, Dean n'a eu aucun contact avec lui. Sam non plus d'ailleurs. Sam a quand même essayé de prier le gamin, sans trop de succès. Dean, lui, n'a même pas osé, ayant toujours en tête la façon dont Jack ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise en leur présence. S'il n'y avait pas Cass pour lui dire que Jack allait bien, il se ferait un sang d'encre. Même s'il sait que ce serait particulièrement hypocrite de sa part en sachant la façon dont il l'a traité…

Il se saisit d'un pack de bières.

Un autre point positif depuis que Cass et lui ont remis les choses au clair, c'est qu'il est plus en paix avec lui-même. Plus calme. Plus serein. Et sa relation avec Sam s'est considérablement améliorée, son frère lui ayant confié ses visions concernant Chuck. Il ne cache pas qu'il a frôlé une nouvelle crise de colère et d'angoisse à cette nouvelle, mais quand Sam lui a avoué les raisons qui lui ont fait garder le silence, cette rage est retombée aussi vite. Ils sont plus ouverts et honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, leur confiance se reconstruit petit à petit. Et même s'il admet que la perspective de Dieu pouvant encore intervenir dans leurs histoires n'est pas pour le rassurer, il sait que lui et Sam ne seront pas seuls face à lui. Quoi qu'il advienne, Chuck ne…

« Bonjour Dean. »

La boîte de conserve qu'il tient lui échappe des mains et vient s'exploser au sol.

Dean tourne des yeux ronds vers Chuck, appuyé nonchalamment contre l'un des montants de l'étalage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Chuck ? finit-il par articuler après un long moment, une fois sa surprise un peu passée

\- Il semblerait oui. Ca fait un bail non ? »

Et pas suffisamment longtemps, si on demandait l'avis de Dean. Mais il n'est pas stupide au point de répliquer ça à ce satané _fils de pute_ qui vient de se pointer ici comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Tout son corps est désormais tendu, prêt à se battre, à se défendre. Même si cela peut sembler un peu stupide, parce que, vous savez, _Dieu_. Mais il s'en fout. Ce connard a tué Jack – quand lui-même a finalement refusé de lui foutre une balle dans la tête – , ouvert l'Enfer, conduisant Rowena à se sacrifier, condamnant Ketch et tant d'autres à la mort, menant Cass en Enfer, l'obligeant à réduire en cendres le corps de son fils. Chuck est un enfoiré de la pire espèce, manipulateur, froid, et sans merci. Désormais, il en a parfaitement conscience : Dieu n'a jamais été de leur côté.

Et cela se confirme quand un rire ironique et faussement chaleureux secoue ses épaules.

« Quel accueil, dis-moi. Moi qui pensais bavarder un peu…

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire. » siffle Dean, les jointures de son poing serré sur la poignée de son panier virant au blanc

Chuck soupire, dramatique, avant de planter son regard froid dans le sien.

Et Dean ne peut empêcher le frisson désagréable qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je m'en doutais, poursuit Chuck, Je crains de ne pas devoir te laisser le choix dans ce cas. »

Il claque des doigts.

Et la seule chose qui parvient aux oreilles de Dean est le son fracassant de son panier se répandant à terre alors qu'il sent son corps happé par une force invisible.

oOo

« Oh allez Dean, un sourire pour ton frère ! »

Les lèvres pincées, les poignets et les chevilles fermement ligotés au fauteuil où l'a foutu Chuck, Dean fulmine. Mais il se refuse à répondre. A donner la moindre satisfaction à cet enfoiré.

« Ta compagnie était plus agréable quand tu acceptais de me parler. Enfin bref. »

Chuck lève devant lui le téléphone qu'il a piqué à Dean. Et il ne réagit pas davantage quand il entend le clic de la photo.

_Salaud. _

Et il prie. Il prie de toute son âme que Sam ne foncera pas tête baissée en recevant le message que Chuck semble se faire un plaisir de tapoter.

oOo

« Sam, c'est un _piège_ !

\- Evidemment que je sais que c'est un piège Eileen. »

Mais hors de question qu'il reste les bras croisés à réfléchir sagement à une stratégie alors que l'image de son frère, attaché – même si en bon état il semblerait – ne cesse de le hanter. Et le message… Ce foutu _message_.

* * *

**Dean**

_**RECU – 30/12/2019 – 14h36 –**__ Hello Sam. Ton frère et moi t'attendons avec impatience au Crossroads Hotel de Kansas City. Ne tarde pas trop ! Chuck. [Picture Attached]_

* * *

Dieu détient Dean. Et que Sam soit foudroyé sur place s'il attend ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus avant d'aller le rejoindre.

« Je sais que c'est un piège, répète-t-il, Mais je vais aller retrouver cet enfoiré. Et je vais lui coller une balle dans la tête. »

Il se saisit de l'égaliseur qu'il fourre sans cérémonie dans son sac.

« Sam… »

Il lève les yeux au ton effrayé d'Eileen et son cœur se serre en voyant son regard noyé d'angoisse. Il lui a expliqué le principe de cette arme, parlant de sa blessure à l'épaule qui ne guérira sans doute jamais. Et il sait qu'elle comprend l'implication de ses paroles. Il n'hésitera pas à donner sa vie s'il peut sauver celle de Dean.

« Eileen… souffle-t-il, et il essaie d'empêcher sa voix de se briser face à la détresse de celle qu'il aime, Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres solutions. »

Elle secoue la tête, ses cheveux voletant autour d'elle, avant qu'elle ne s'immobilise et ne relève un visage désormais férocement décidé.

« Je viens avec toi. » affirme-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

Et son cœur chute au niveau de ses talons.

« Non… commence-t-il avec une fausse assurance, Non Eileen, je refuse que tu…

\- Rien du tout Sam ! » siffle-t-elle

Et il reste figé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle démontre sa maîtrise des modulations de sa voix, depuis que Cass lui a rendu son ouïe.

« C'est un piège, tempête-t-elle, Potentiellement suicidaire. Tu n'iras pas tout seul.

\- Eileen… tente-t-il à nouveau

\- Non négociable. Tu n'iras pas affronter Dieu sans moi tu m'entends ? »

Et Sam ne peut que sourire face à la virulence et l'entêtement de cette femme qui a su prendre tant d'importance dans sa vie.

« Okay… se rend-t-il finalement, Tu m'accompagnes. »

Et le sourire victorieux qui courbe les lèvres d'Eileen réchauffe étrangement son âme.

oOo

Quatre heures plus tard, après avoir retrouvé l'Impala sur le parking de la supérette, les clés sur le contact – ce qui portait la signature de Chuck, Sam en est sûr – et avoir couvert la distance séparant Lebanon de Kansas City sans trop se préoccuper des limitations de vitesse, et des risques dus au froid qui fige le Kansas depuis des semaines, Sam et Eileen pénètrent dans le hall du Crossroads Hotel.

Et si tous deux sont distraits quelques instants par la beauté du bâtiment aux allures industrielles et à la décoration rustique, ils sont rapidement frappés par l'étrange impression qui immobilise l'air. Il règne dans l'hôtel un silence bien trop anormal.

Sam n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose cloche ici. Cependant, son inquiétude pour Dean reprend le dessus, et il s'approche donc de la réception, suivant avec répugnance les indications de Chuck.

_Vous n'aurez qu'à vous annoncer à l'accueil. _

Qu'est-ce que ce taré préparait encore ?

Et alors qu'il va ouvrir la bouche pour s'adresser à la réceptionniste, il réalise finalement que la jeune femme semble tétanisée derrière son bureau, son teint blafard, ses yeux écarquillés, sa respiration frénétique.

« Excusez-moi ? commence-t-il avec prudence et elle semble sortir de sa léthargie avant de le dévisager, et de perdre les dernières couleurs qui marquaient ses joues et l'empêchaient de ressembler à un cadavre

\- Vous… commence-t-elle, mal assurée, presque atone, Vous êtes là… Vous êtes là pour _lui_ ? »

Sam fronce les sourcils, perplexe, et pas vraiment rassuré de voir à quel point cette femme semble terrifiée.

« Lui ?

\- Lui… continue la réceptionniste, Il m'a dit… Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Chuck et qu'il… Il attendait quelqu'un. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Eileen qui semble, elle aussi, prise de court par la réaction de l'employée face à eux.

« Oui, finit par avouer Sam, Chuck nous attend. »

Elle prend une inspiration qui semble douloureuse aux oreilles de Sam avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pendergast Suite. Troisième étage. Je vais l'avertir de votre… »

Son souffle se coupe subitement, elle ouvre la bouche dans un cri silencieux avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent dans leurs orbites et que son corps ne s'effondre dans son fauteuil.

Morte.

Sam reste pétrifié.

Qu'est-ce que… ? Ca ne peut pas… Non, il n'aurait quand même pas…?

Il ne sait pas comment réagir, et il a vaguement conscience de fixer le cadavre de trop longues secondes sans réussir à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se produire.

« Je pense qu'il sait qu'on est là… »

Le murmure abasourdi d'Eileen l'arrache à sa torpeur et un profond désarroi submerge finalement son âme.

Cette jeune femme… Cette jeune femme qui n'a rien demandé à personne.

Qui a dû démarrer sa journée en imaginant que rien ne sortirait de l'ordinaire.

Cette jeune femme a été victime de la cruauté de Chuck.

Et brusquement, il réalise ce qui lui a semblé si étrange en entrant ici. Il jette un nouveau coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui et son cœur cogne douloureusement. Pas d'employés. Pas de clients. Ce qui semble particulièrement inconcevable à l'approche du nouvel an.

Et il sait… Il sait que Chuck a dû leur réserver le même sort que cette pauvre femme.

Une nouvelle colère saisit son corps à ce constat, et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas broyer la main qu'Eileen vient de gentiment placer dans la sienne.

« Ce fils de pute… »

Elle ne répond rien, mais l'entraîne derrière elle, et il accepte de se laisser faire.

oOo

Dean a beaucoup de mal à sentir ses poignets, considérablement engourdis à cause des cordes. Des heures qu'il est immobile… Il est presque surpris de sentir encore ses fesses.

Mais le pire n'est pas tellement l'immobilisme. C'est l'ennui. Il ne peut pas indéfiniment observer les 30 m² de salon dans lequel Chuck l'a emprisonné. Surtout que celui-ci a pris bien soin de repousser le canapé et les fauteuils vers le mur, dégageant un large espace vide au centre. Dean a déjà étudié dix fois les motifs du tapis persan sous les pieds du fauteuil, et compté 14 fois les tiroirs de la commode – oui, il y en a bien trente –. Il connaît cette pièce par cœur, et il en vient à sérieusement rêver de pousser les portes à double battants qui mènent à la chambre.

Chuck, en revanche, n'a pas autant de problèmes. Depuis qu'il a envoyé ce message à Sam, il s'est pris un verre de whisky du minibar, s'est amusé à visiter le reste de la suite, et a enchaîné plusieurs parties de billard. Oui. Il y a une putain de table de billard dans cette suite. Et même si cet enfoiré a essayé de lui faire la conversation, il s'est bien gardé de lui répondre.

Alors oui. Il s'emmerde toujours. Mais, une fois encore, il refuse de faire plaisir à Chuck en ouvrant ne serait-ce que la bouche.

Ceci dit, il n'est pas certain qu'il supportera encore bien longtemps cette position qui devient particulièrement inconfortable à la longue. Et oui, il espère toujours ardemment que Sam n'interviendra pas. Mais il n'est pas naïf. Il connaît son frère. Et il sait que Sam n'hésitera pas une seconde avant de venir à sa rescousse. D'où l'attente. Parce que Lebanon n'est pas tout à fait la porte à côté. Sauf si Sam fait appel à Cass ?

Et à cette pensée, son ventre se noue douloureusement.

Même s'il a conscience que Cass est Roi de l'Enfer et un archange désormais, quelque chose de viscéral au fond de lui se refuse à l'imaginer se mettant en danger. Se refuse à l'imaginer affrontant Dieu.

Ce qui est con.

Cass est plus apte que Sam à s'opposer à Dieu.

Mais si sa tête avance ces arguments plus que rationnels, son cœur vocifère dans sa poitrine, refusant à grands cris de prendre le risque de perdre l'ange. _Encore._

Alors s'il sait que Sam viendra, il espère de tout son être qu'il n'aura pas entraîné Cass.

_Reste en dehors de tout ça, je t'en prie…_

« Ha ! Je m'inquiétais presque. »

Dean sursaute au son de la voix de Chuck, et l'instant d'après, il détourne le regard pour voir la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir violemment, dévoilant sur son pas, clairement surpris par le brusque mouvement, Sam et…

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de s'agiter.

Pas Eileen. Sam ne mérite pas non plus de voir Eileen se retrouver sous les feux croisés. Encore.

« Sam ! s'exclame joyeusement Chuck alors que les deux chasseurs s'avancent avec une prudence craintive dans la pièce, Et… »

Chuck cligne des yeux alors que la porte se referme à nouveau dans un grand bruit.

« Eileen ? fait-il avec surprise, Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas… »

Il s'interrompt une seconde, ouvre la bouche, la referme, plisse les yeux, et une ombre menaçante assombrit son regard.

Aucun des chasseurs n'a le temps de réagir quand Eileen se retrouve subitement attirée par Chuck qui se saisit de sa mâchoire d'une poigne ferme. Et ses traits se glacent davantage encore alors qu'une lumière blanche pulse discrètement sous ses doigts.

« Tu portes la marque de Castiel… gronde-t-il, Cet imbécile t'a ressuscitée ?! »

Et Dean se retient à grand peine de hurler quelques insultes en entendant le mépris évident dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il intervienne dans mes histoires ! siffle-t-il, Je lui ai dit pourtant. Il n'a pas plus sa place dans celle-ci. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait… »

Chuck écarquille les yeux, et Eileen semble proprement pétrifiée face à la lueur malveillante qui illumine désormais le regard divin.

« Il a vraiment beaucoup trop de cœur… conclut-t-il dans un rictus, Merci Sam. »

Son frère semble soudain revenir à la vie.

« Merci ? Pour… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Eileen se retrouve subitement attachée à un autre fauteuil, à côté de celui de Dean, ses poignets et chevilles fermement entravés aussi.

« M'offrir plus d'armes contre toi. » réplique finalement Chuck avec une suffisance insupportable

Et Sam, les yeux ronds, passe son regard de Dean, à Eileen, à Chuck, avant de revenir sur Dean.

Et Dean sent l'inquiétude brusquement exploser dans sa poitrine.

« C'est parfait. Vraiment, reprend Chuck en dévisageant ses prisonniers, avant de tiquer, Oh, et avant que j'oublie. »

Il se tourne vers Sam dont les traits sont tordus en une haine effrayante.

« L'égaliseur. »

Et l'estomac de Dean devient du plomb quand après une minute qui lui semble une éternité, et un combat clairement visible sur les traits de son frère, celui-ci amène son sac devant lui, approchant sa main de la fermeture éclair.

« Sam. Ne fais pas ça ! »

Leur seule arme contre Chuck. Il n'est pas question qu'ils la lui cèdent.

Et le doute, l'incertitude et la peur qu'il lit dans les yeux de Sam n'arrangent pas sa propre colère qui menace d'éclater.

« Oh non, non, non, Sam… » intervient Chuck

Et Dean n'a pas besoin de le voir pour imaginer le sourire perfide qu'il doit arborer.

« Si tu ne me le donnes pas immédiatement… »

Et un mauvais pressentiment lui serre les entrailles quand il tourne la tête pour fixer Chuck qui vient de faire un pas vers Eileen.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Sam est brutalement interrompu par le cri effroyable d'Eileen.

Cela ne dure qu'un instant, et il n'aura suffi que des mains de son ravisseur sur ses épaules pour le déclencher, mais sa souffrance est si palpable que les poils de Dean se hérissent, et que son cœur se gonfle de férocité.

Sam doit ressentir la même chose puisque ses yeux brillent d'un éclat dangereux, presque animal, et que l'égaliseur est désormais fermement maintenu dans ses mains, pointé sur Chuck qui ne fait que rire.

« S'il te plaît Sam… poursuit-il, doucereux, J'aurai le temps de la tuer trois fois avant que tu ne m'atteignes. Tu tiens vraiment à prendre ce risque ? »

Dean s'agite contre ses liens, et observe son frère tremblant. Furieux. Perdu.

Piégé.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Eileen dont les yeux sont noyés de larmes, mais dont le visage reste parfaitement inflexible.

Il esquisse un sourire. Cette femme est une battante… Et beaucoup trop bien pour Sam.

Son mouvement qu'il repère du coin de l'œil détourne son regard, et sans pouvoir rien y faire, il voit finalement son frère baisser l'arme, la poser au sol, et l'envoyer vers Chuck qui la prend dans ses mains.

« Parfait… fait-il, bien trop serein, Maintenant que nous sommes tous calmes… »

D'un large geste, il semble inclure toutes les personnes présentes dans la chambre.

« Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici…

\- Génial… Le Seigneur va nous partager sa divine Parole… » ne peut s'empêcher de persiffler Dean

Le coup de crosse qui explose contre sa tempe lui arrache presque un gémissement.

« Toujours aussi impertinent, n'est-ce pas Dean ? »

Dean se mord l'intérieur de la joue, se retenant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, et essayant d'un simple regard d'assurer Sam que _tout va bien_.

« Je disais donc… J'ai bien réfléchi depuis notre dernière rencontre. »

Et Dean est à deux doigts, vraiment à deux doigts, de rétorquer quelque chose encore.

Il se contente de contrôler sa respiration, et de la même façon, sa colère.

« Je me suis trouvé un endroit sympa, une petite maison fort heureusement abandonnée par la famille qui y vivait… »

Dean sent ses poils se hérisser à cette information, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

« Et j'ai essayé d'écrire. Vraiment, j'ai essayé. »

Tant mieux pour lui.

« Malheureusement… Après des mois et des mois… J'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. »

Il se tend quand il sent la main de Chuck se poser sur son épaule.

« Vous ne m'inspiriez plus. Dean. Sam. »

Chuck pousse un soupire faussement théâtral avant de poursuivre.

« Vous étiez mes personnages préférés, et pourtant. Vous ne m'inspirez plus. » répète-t-il

Et la sueur froide que Dean sent alors couler dans son dos est loin d'être rassurante.

« Sans trop de surprise, j'ai donc décidé de détruire tous les univers où vous apparaissiez. »

La brusque inspiration qui semble fendre l'air vient d'Eileen, et Dean lui jette un coup d'œil, son cœur cognant douloureusement en la voyant absolument livide, le regard rivé sur Sam.

« Toutes ces autres versions de vous-mêmes… poursuit Chuck, et Dean a réellement envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, Elles n'étaient pas aussi intéressantes que celles que vous êtes ici, en ce moment. Y mettre un terme a été aussi simple que de… »

Il claque des doigts et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter.

« Mais vous deux… »

Le court silence qui suit est pesant.

« Avant de détruire cet univers, je tiens à vous offrir une fin digne de vous. »

Dean veut faire taire l'angoisse qui semble grignoter son ventre, mais ses mains qui s'agitent contre ses liens le trahissent.

« Enfin… Une fin digne de moi. »

Le rire qui échappe à ce fils de pute crisse dans le silence de plomb de la pièce.

« Je veux que le final de cette histoire soit époustouflant. Ce qui inclut… »

Dean essaie de ne pas réagir quand cette fois, les deux mains de Chuck se resserrent sur ses épaules. Et il se doute que cet enfoiré doit fixer Sam sans ciller.

« … la façon dont vous allez mourir. »

oOo

Castiel frisonne.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, sa grâce est agitée. Et il sait à cause de qui.

Depuis ses aveux envers Dean, depuis l'honnêteté dont ils ont fait preuve, depuis qu'ils ont reconstruit leur amitié, leur connexion est plus profonde, plus forte. Et il a réalisé qu'il pouvait percevoir avec plus d'intensité les sentiments de Dean. Ils restent souvent confus, toujours discrets, mais Castiel sait quand quelque chose le touche particulièrement. Et plus tôt dans la journée…

Il secoue la tête pour se concentrer.

Mais les mots de Dean reviennent le hanter.

_Reste en dehors de tout ça, je t'en prie…_

La supplication est gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Et il n'a pas honte de l'admettre, elle l'inquiète. Au point que son pouvoir infernal gronde presque en continu depuis qu'il l'a entendue pour le forcer à rejoindre Dean et comprendre ce qui le gêne tant. Cependant, rien d'autre ne semble trahir un problème urgent. Et même s'il déteste se plier à ses devoirs quand il a l'horrible pressentiment que Dean a besoin de lui, rien ne peut réellement justifier un départ immédiat.

Abalam a requis son aide, de concert avec Rowena, pour régler le problème de sorcières qui s'amusent à convoquer des démons pour les soumettre, par un quelconque maléfice, à leur pouvoir. Autant dire que Castiel n'a pas réellement apprécié cette nouvelle. Et en tant que roi de l'Enfer, il était inconcevable de retarder ne serait-ce que d'un instant une telle affaire.

Alors il fait taire son inquiétude encore pour quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie et d'envoyer Abalam sur Terre, avec toute sa puissance de prince de l'Enfer, renforcée par un sort de Rowena, négocier avec les sorcières. Soit elles libèrent les démons et seront condamnées à l'Enfer dans dix ans, avec l'assurance d'être torturées par ces démons qu'elles ont voulu asservir, soit elles sont tuées sur le champ, et leur éternité de torture sera assurée par Dulid. Il sait que raconter les exploits de son prince de l'Enfer, prince qu'il a justement choisi pour être en charge des âmes torturées, devrait être suffisant pour que les sorcières libèrent les démons d'elles-mêmes.

En tous cas, une fois Abalam parti, Castiel peut enfin disparaître à son tour. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte. Peut-être que la demande de Dean est parfaitement justifiée. Mais son cœur n'en a rien à faire et hurle depuis des heures pour s'assurer que Dean, son protégé, son humain, _l'homme qu'il aime_, ne risque rien.

Il ne sait pas où il est, mais de la même façon que leur lien s'est renforcé depuis que leur relation est à nouveau simple et honnête, sa faculté de retrouver Dean s'est considérablement améliorée. Les symboles de protection qu'il avait placés ne sont plus un obstacle, et il peut être guidé jusqu'à lui sans avoir besoin du fil directeur de sa prière.

Alors ce n'est pas étonnant qu'au moment de partir, Castiel ne ferme que les yeux, se concentrant sur l'écho de Dean au sein de sa grâce, le son ténu de sa voix et la discrétion de sa présence qui sont désormais suffisants pour le retrouver n'importe où sur Terre.

Mais quand il rouvre les yeux, son souffle se coupe.

Car la vision d'un Dean enchaîné, à la merci de son Père, est suffisante pour déchaîner la rage de son pouvoir infernal.

« Chuck… » gronde-t-il, les pulsations de l'Enfer résonnant presque dans la pièce

Et c'est là qu'il remarque enfin la présence d'Eileen, attachée aux côtés de Dean, et Sam, la mine presque désespérée. Et c'est tout juste si ses ailes ne claquent pas, menaçantes.

Il ne sait pas… Il ne sait pas quelle scène son Père espère mettre en place, mais ce dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il ne le laissera pas agir. Chuck a bien trop souvent manipulé les Winchester, faisant d'eux de simples marionnettes pour son propre divertissement, et il est hors de question qu'il laisse ce Dieu cruel et capricieux s'en prendre une fois de plus à sa famille.

« Oh génial. Tu arrives toujours au bon moment, fils, pas vrai ? »

Le ton irrité de son Père ne fait rien pour calmer les ardeurs infernales qui s'agitent au sein de son être.

Il veut répliquer.

« Cass… »

Mais le ton incrédule, inquiet et désemparé de Dean attire à lui toute son attention.

Son cœur, muet, cogne de terreur.

Sa grâce lui crie de se précipiter auprès de son protégé.

Son pouvoir infernal lui hurle de pulvériser celui qui menace son amant.

Et il ne peut retenir le douloureux pincement au cœur qui s'ajoute à sa souffrance en se rappelant que, même s'il l'aime plus que tout, même s'il lui sacrifierait sa vie, même si Dean l'aime en retour, il n'est _pas_ son amant.

« Laisse-les partir. »

Sa voix a gagné en profondeur.

Ce n'est pas celle de l'homme.

Ce n'est pas celle de l'ange.

C'est celle du roi de l'Enfer.

Et s'il devine distinctement les poils des humains se hérisser, Chuck, lui, ne fait qu'en rire.

« Fiston, voyons… Tu crois que ton petit jeu va réussir avec moi ? »

Et la désinvolture avec laquelle il semble traiter la situation lui rappelle leur altercation dans cette maison vidée de ses occupants, des mois auparavant. Son père le considère toujours comme moins qu'un personnage secondaire.

Et cette fois encore, sa déception et sa colère prennent le dessus.

Ses ailes fouettent l'air, et ses yeux virent à l'écarlate.

« Ne crois pas en tous cas que je te laisserai mener à bien ton propre jeu, siffle-t-il, son regard infernal planté dans celui indifférent de Chuck

\- Tu es monté en grade il semblerait, s'amuse celui-ci, Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé exactement, mais à vrai dire, je m'en fous. »

Chuck fait un pas vers lui et Castiel essaie d'ignorer Dean qui s'agite contre ses liens.

« Sache une chose, fils. Il ne suffit pas de ressembler à Lucifer pour être à sa hauteur. »

Il a envie de rire. Vraiment. Parce qu'il ne veut pas ressembler à Lucifer. Il ne lui ressemble d'ailleurs pas. Là où son frère était un ange jeté hors de chez lui, égoïste, amer, sadique, ivre de vengeance et de pouvoir, lui… Lui est un être complet.

Créé être céleste, marqué par l'humanité et renforcé par l'Enfer.

Il a appris de chacun de ces royaumes, et désormais, c'est la recherche de l'équilibre cosmique qui prônera toujours.

Il peut bien partager les yeux rouges de son frère.

La ressemblance s'arrête là.

Lui cherchera la justice. A n'importe quel prix.

Et en cet instant, sa grâce, son cœur et son pouvoir infernal s'accorde à grands cris sur la meilleure chose à faire.

_Détruire Chuck. _

_Mettre un terme à son règne. _

_Sauver sa famille. _

Sa grâce vibre sous ses doigts, l'air crépite autour de lui, et pendant un bref instant, il jurerait voir une lueur angoissée dans le regard dur de son Père.

Et il a bien raison.

Il n'a plus envie de se contenir. La force léguée par l'Enfer ne demande qu'à se déchaîner contre son ennemi, et Castiel sent sa grâce se gonfler d'une intensité qu'il n'a plus connue depuis qu'il a volé les âmes du Purgatoires.

Il fait un pas en avant, sa rage débordant de chaque fibre de son être.

Il va…

« Père ? »

Il cligne des yeux, pris de court, et il n'a pas le temps de réagir avant que Jack ne se retrouve envoyé contre l'un des murs, ses yeux écarquillés, se débattant contre la prise invisible de Chuck.

Castiel ne réfléchit pas quand il fait un pas vers son fils.

« Ha ha ha Castiel. »

Il se fige et, avec une difficulté qui lui broie le cœur, cesse de fixer le néphilim pour dévisager Chuck qui arbore à nouveau un sourire horriblement satisfait.

« Je n'en reviens pas… Après Sam, c'est toi qui m'offres un moyen de pression ? Qui l'a ramené d'ailleurs ? » interroge-t-il, les yeux plissés

Castiel serre les dents. Parce qu'il ne lui a pas offert son fils. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, Jack ne s'éloignerait pas du Paradis où il est en sécurité. Alors…

« Jack… ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire, sa voix tendue par l'inquiétude en croisant le regard implorant de son fils, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Jack s'agite mais ne réussit pas à se défaire du pouvoir de son grand-père.

« Je voulais… Je t'ai entendu. Tu étais en colère. Et inquiet. J'ai eu… J'ai eu peur pour toi… »

Castiel ferme les yeux et retient à grand peine un soupire.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils réagissent tous de la même façon ?

« C'en serait presque attendrissant… remarque Chuck et Castiel se retient de fulminer, L'amour fait faire des choses stupides, pas vrai ? »

A ces mots, Chuck passe son regard de Jack à Castiel, puis de Dean à Castiel, et enfin, de Sam à Eileen.

« Alors, entendons-nous bien fiston. Si tu fais un geste vers moi, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour sauver Dean, et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour sauver ta… Famille. »

Il referme ses doigts et le cœur de Castiel se serre d'horreur en voyant le visage de son fils tordu par la douleur.

« Tu auras le plaisir de voir ton… Fils, mourir sous tes yeux une nouvelle fois. »

Son pouvoir infernal s'embrase face à l'audace de son père, mais sa grâce réussit à contenir sa nouvelle vague de colère, suffisamment pour qu'il s'oblige à rester lucide.

« Tu es affaibli, rétorque-t-il en fin de compte, Tu le sais. Tu ne seras pas capable de le tuer comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois. »

L'acidité avec laquelle il crache ces derniers mots ne semble même pas gêner Chuck.

« C'est vrai, admet celui-ci après un court silence, Je suis affaibli, mais… »

Il fixe à nouveau Jack qui a cessé de se battre contre ses entraves invisibles.

« Lui aussi, poursuit-il avec un sourire, Créer des anges, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquiert-il, Quelle idée… murmure-t-il alors que le silence de Jack doit faire office de confirmation, Ton fils espère repeupler le Paradis ? Tant mieux pour lui. Et tant pis pour sa grâce j'imagine. »

Il hausse les épaules avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son petit-fils qui le fixe avec une intensité meurtrière.

« Je ne le tuerai pas aussi vite qu'avant, mais je suis tout à fait capable de le faire souffrir longuement avant de réduire sa divinité en poussière. »

La grâce de Castiel menace de se déployer à nouveau, réagissant instinctivement à la menace qui pèse sur le nouveau souverain du Paradis.

« Alors, une fois encore Castiel, n'essaie pas d'intervenir. Tu t'en voudrais trop si ton fils mourait une fois encore par ta faute. »

Son cœur rate un battement, se serre, crie, lui fait _mal_.

Il ne pourrait pas…

Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec la responsabilité de la perte de Jack.

Pas encore.

Il a promis.

Promis de le protéger.

Quels que soient les enjeux.

Quels que soient les risques pour lui…

Et alors qu'il prend la douloureuse résolution de ne rien faire qui puisse déclencher à nouveau la froide cruauté de son père, son pouvoir infernal crisse. Lui rappelant qu'il a beau choisir de ne pas intervenir, si Chuck devait tuer Jack, la responsabilité ne serait pas la sienne. Jamais la sienne.

« Un peu de discipline… susurre finalement Chuck, passant son regard sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce, Je suis surpris de réaliser que vous voir obéir à mes règles est tout aussi distrayant que vous voir choisir votre propre voie. »

Il claque des mains, un sourire obscènement amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Bien, passons à la suite, voulez-vous ? »

Il s'approche de Dean et Castiel a bien du mal à retenir ses pulsions de l'Enfer qui ne demandent qu'à réduire l'être céleste en cendres.

« Sam… La situation n'est pas tout à fait celle que j'imaginais, mais tant pis. Je crois que je vais faire très simple. »

La lueur qui brille au fond des yeux divins est mauvaise.

« Je voudrais te voir tuer Dean. »

Un hurlement.

Une rage féroce et brûlante.

Une soif de destruction qui surpasse n'importe quel instinct.

Castiel ne sait pas comment il réussit à résister à l'urgence infernale qui le pousse en avant…

« Non… »

La voix de Sam est faible, brisée, mais ses prunelles sont illuminées d'un éclat féroce.

« Je t'en prie, répond Chuck comme s'il s'adressait à un chiot désobéissant, Si tu ne le fais pas… »

Avec horreur, Castiel voit son père poser sa main libre sur l'épaule d'Eileen qui se fige.

Sam, lui, pâlit davantage encore.

« Ce serait dommage de gâcher le si beau travail de Castiel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Castiel se sent si impuissant. Il voudrait agir. Vraiment. Mais la menace qu'il sent peser sur chaque personne, sur chaque personne qu'il _aime_, est suffisante pour retenir encore son bras.

« Je… Je ne peux pas. »

Il a envie de se précipiter. De prendre Sam dans ses bras. De le rassurer et l'éloigner de tout danger.

Il ne supporte pas de le voir si torturé…

« Je ne _peux_ pas. »

Et sa voix tremble tellement, ses prunelles à demi-noyées par ses larmes.

« Bien sûr que tu peux, rétorque Chuck, affreusement compatissant, Il te faut juste un soupçon de motivation. »

Ses lèvres se tordent en un rictus carnassier.

« Après tout… Tu devras bien réagir si Dean essaie de te tuer le premier. »

Le regard de Castiel se braque sur Dean dont les yeux s'écarquillent sous la perplexité, la surprise, et…

Il ignore une fois encore l'urgence de son pouvoir infernal.

La peur.

« Dean ne ferait pas… commence Sam

\- Tu as raison bien sûr, le coupe Chuck en s'approchant cette fois de Dean, Dean ne ferait rien contre toi. Mais Demon!Dean en revanche… »

L'effroi qui traverse les yeux de Sam est à deux doigts de rompre le semblant de volonté que Castiel réussit à maintenir.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que je n'avais pas suffisamment exploité cet arc. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Castiel revoit l'annonce de la mort de Dean.

La nouvelle de sa condition démoniaque.

Sa façon désinvolte de traiter tout, et tout le monde autour de lui.

Sa haine pour son frère.

Son cœur bat trop fort. Trop vite.

Il ne peut pas assister à nouveau à la damnation de son meilleur ami.

C'est au- dessus de ses forces.

« Je suis sûr que tu as manqué à la marque de Caïn Dean. Enfin… A la marque d'Amara si on veut être précis. »

Castiel voit les mains divines s'approcher de son amant…

Il est à deux doigts de voir rouge, la fournaise infernale gagnant en férocité au sein de son être.

« Et puis soyons honnêtes, tu faisais un magnifique chevalier de l'Enfer. »

Les doigts célestes frôlent l'avant-bras.

Sa grâce le pousse avec fureur vers Dean et…

« Il suffit Chuck. »

oOo

Dean tourne le regard, essayant d'ignorer le nœud désagréable qui enserre son estomac et sa gorge.

« Amara. » fait la voix surprise de Chuck

Et la présence de la sœur de Dieu lui fait lâcher un soupire étrangement soulagé.

Ce qu'il ne devrait pas faire, il l'admet volontiers. Une entité divine apporte déjà suffisamment de problèmes, alors deux ? Surtout que l'intervention des Ténèbres ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'elle est de leur côté.

Il ferme les yeux et s'oblige à prendre de profonde respirations, calmant son cœur qui bat à un rythme effréné depuis l'apparition de Cass, celle de Jack et l'annonce du plan pourri que semble vouloir leur réserver Chuck.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? reprend Chuck, et sa voix lui flanque un nouveau frisson désagréable

\- Je sauve ce qui peut l'être. »

Dean s'autorise à dévisager la femme face à lui, son beau visage figé en un masque d'inflexibilité qui lui est étranger, ses yeux sombres brillant d'une détermination qui semble vouloir réduire à néant tout sur son passage.

« C'est à dire ?

\- Comment te dire ça très simplement ? »

Amara croise les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard braqué sur le visage de son frère.

« Quand Castiel est venue me trouver pour me demander où tu étais… »

Dean se crispe à la mention de Cass et se retient de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ange qui semble toujours paralysé.

« …Il m'a partagé, à demi-mots, ses craintes à ton sujet. Et si j'ai eu bien du mal à le croire… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de garder un œil sur toi depuis. »

Et alors qu'il croyait cela impossible, Dean voit distinctement les prunelles d'Amara se durcir.

« Ce que tu as fait… Ce que tu _fais_… »

Et derrière le grondement de cette femme, il repère la puissance divine, implacable, qui ne demande qu'à se déchaîner.

« Je refuse de l'accepter. Ce n'est pas toi. »

Son regard flamboie.

« Ce n'est pas le frère qui s'extasiait devant chacune de ses créations. Ce n'est pas le frère qui m'a enfermée parce que je détruisais méthodiquement chacune de ces créations. »

Elle fait un pas en avant.

« Et c'est encore moins le frère qui est intervenu parce que j'étais à deux doigts de détruire _cet_ univers. »

Le cœur de Dean accélère dans sa poitrine en réalisant que peut-être, peut-être, qu'Amara est bien là pour empêcher son foutu frangin de nuire.

« Quelque chose en toi est noirci, mon frère. Quelque chose est… Pourri. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Mais je refuse d'être le témoin de ta déchéance. »

Et en s'approchant davantage, elle surplombe presque Dean qui ne peut s'empêcher de se tortiller, mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être coincé entre les deux entités.

« Celui que tu as été. Le frère que j'ai aimé et que j'aime toujours… Celui-là préférerait mettre un terme à son existence plutôt que de savoir l'être abject, sadique et manipulateur qu'il deviendrait. »

L'air est chargé d'électricité autour de lui et sa cage thoracique semble si compressée qu'il se demande sincèrement s'il ne risque pas de tomber dans les pommes.

« Je ne te laisserai pas détruire cet univers. »

Le rire qui échappe à Chuck est aussi désagréable que des ongles sur un tableau noir, et Dean retient à grand peine un sifflement.

« Que c'est attendrissant, se moque finalement l'être divin, Mais je ne t'ai pas vue réagir avec autant de fougue quand j'ai fait exploser mes autres univers. »

Amara n'ajoute rien, se contente d'hausser un sourcil.

« Alors quoi, tu veux vraiment me faire croire que tu tiens réellement à celui-ci ? Tu as vécu quelques temps sur ce plan de la réalité, et subitement, tu veux te battre pour les humains qui l'habitent ? »

Un nouveau rire.

« Sois honnête sœurette… Est-ce que ce n'est pas plutôt parce que je risque de m'en prendre à ton coup de cœur que tu as choisi d'intervenir ? »

Dean se tend alors qu'il sent les mains célestes sur ses épaules.

Et un brusque claquement lui fait savoir que Cass est furieux.

« Arrête cette folie Chuck, rétorque simplement sa sœur, Ne me force pas à t'y contraindre.

\- M'y contraindre ? »

Dean a envie de foutre un poing dans la gueule de Chuck alors qu'il sent son visage se positionner à côté du sien.

Il s'oblige à toujours regarder droit devant lui.

« Amara… Comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Tu vas me tuer ? Si cet univers t'importe autant que tu veux le faire croire, tu sais bien que ma disparition le condamnera. Si tu veux me supprimer… »

Il relâche Dean qui a l'impression de pouvoir respirer de nouveau.

« Tu devras te supprimer également. Et admets-le… Tu t'aimes trop pour être capable de renoncer à ta propre existence. »

Amara ne tique même pas.

« Alors sois gentille… Ne te fais pas de mal inutilement, et laisse-moi mener cette histoire à son terme. »

Dean sent à nouveau la présence divine et menaçante à deux doigts de s'en prendre à lui.

« Chuck… s'élève à nouveau la voix d'Amara, tranchante et plus froide que la glace, Arrête ça. »

Mais son frère l'ignore superbement, et Dean n'a pas honte de reconnaître que l'inquiétude n'est pas loin de le dévorer alors qu'il sent une chaleur désagréable se répandre dans son bras droit.

« Arrête. »

La chaleur devient brûlure et il ferme les yeux sous la douleur.

« J'ai dit. Arrête ! »

L'incendie est brusquement réduit à néant alors qu'un grondement digne d'un coup de tonnerre résonne dans la pièce.

Dean détourne la tête pour voir qu'Amara a envoyé son frère s'écraser sur la table de billard, désormais totalement détruite. Et alors que Chuck se redresse brutalement, son regard s'illumine d'un blanc aveuglant, et brillant d'une hostilité que Dean n'avait encore jamais vue.

« Amara… »

Et la profondeur de sa voix semble faire trembler la terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Amara, son bras tendu vers l'avant, le fait quitter le sol, dans une étrange parodie de leur dernier affrontement.

La rage déforme les traits divins et dans un hurlement terrifiant, Chuck, se défait de l'emprise de sa sœur avant de l'envoyer au sol d'un mouvement de main. Amara rétorque presque immédiatement, un jet de brume noire se précipitant sur son frère qui l'évite avec adresse.

Le cœur de Dean cogne avec terreur alors que la Lumière et les Ténèbres s'acharnent l'un contre l'autre, Dean et Eileen se retrouvant pris entre deux feux sans pouvoir réagir. Et alors qu'il s'agite davantage contre ses liens en essayant d'éviter l'éclair blanc qui manque de l'atteindre, un mouvement vif dans son champ de vision détourne son attention.

« Cass ! »

L'ange s'est jeté dans la mêlée, ses yeux désormais écarlates, illuminés d'une haine frénétique à l'égard de son père. Père qui ne semble pas s'en formaliser puisqu'il se saisit de l'ange à la gorge.

« NON ! »

Un éclat argenté et un grognement de douleur.

Cass se retrouve jeté sans ménagement sur le côté, mais Dean a le temps de voir Chuck, les traits déformés par la colère, tenir une main ensanglantée contre son flanc. Un flash de lumière et la blessure disparaît aussitôt.

« Père ! »

Il devine Jack, apparemment libéré de l'emprise de son grand-père, se précipiter auprès de Cass.

La haine sur le visage de Chuck se dirige vers le néphilim, indifférent au danger, trop occupé à s'assurer du bien-être de Cass. Et bon sang, si Dean était maître de ses mouvements, lui aussi se précipiterait auprès de son ange pour vérifier son état. Un nouvel éclair touche Jack à l'épaule qui ne retient pas un cri de douleur.

« Jack ! »

Sam…

Sam semble être à deux doigts de s'engager dans le conflit, mais que peut-il faire ?

Jack se redresse de toute sa hauteur, ses prunelles virant au doré alors qu'il dévie la nouvelle attaque de son grand-père. Il évite, esquive, réplique, mais un nouvel éclair le fait trébucher.

Dean écarquille les yeux.

La nouvelle attaque de Chuck est réduite à néant par la riposte d'Amara.

Elle renvoie chacun de ses éclairs à son frère, ses ombres agrippant le corps divin qui tremble de rage, blessant son enveloppe charnelle, faisant jaillir le sang en certains endroits. Elle étouffe un gémissement de souffrance quand les éclairs de son frère percent son ventre. Des bleus marquent sa peau pâle. Chuck esquisse un sourire triomphant alors qu'un mince filet de sang rougit les lèvres de sa sœur.

Il se retrouve projeté au sol alors que Cass se jette sur lui.

Et bordel, Dean est à deux doigts de vomir tant il déteste voir son ange se mettre aussi délibérément en danger.

Un claquement résonne, et il peut presque deviner les ailes du roi l'Enfer se déployer derrière lui.

Les mains de Cass rougeoient alors qu'elles immobilisent leur créateur, portant coup après coup sur le visage de son adversaire jusqu'à être saisies par la poigne divine. Un craquement sonore retourne davantage encore l'estomac de Dean et il voit Chuck agripper férocement la tête de son fils.

Cass est repoussé sur le côté, s'effondrant inconscient, et Dean veut hurler. S'arracher à ce fauteuil de merde et protéger celui qu'il aime du danger qui menace de le réduire à néant.

Le cri de rage qui résonne n'est pas le sien, mais la colère de Jack épouse la sienne à la perfection. Il arrive à peine à deviner le néphilim se précipiter sur Chuck avant qu'un éclair ne traverse son ventre et ne l'envoie s'effondrer aux côtés de Cass.

Les larmes brûlantes brouillent sa vue. Et le vacarme qui l'entoure lui fait perdre toute notion d'espace. Il n'a conscience que des ténèbres qui affrontent la lumière. L'air qui crépite autour de lui. Les bruits sinistres du parquet qui se fissure. Les pans de murs qui explosent. Le crissement des meubles.

Le vent qui lui déchire le visage.

Un éclair lui scie la joue et son souffle se coupe.

Le hurlement d'Amara fige son sang dans ses veines et il réussit à rouvrir les yeux.

Chuck est au sol, sa sœur debout face à lui, son poing gauche fermé et levé à côté de son épaule.

Sa main droite crispée sur l'égaliseur.

Braqué droit sur son frère.

« Amara… »

Dieu est mal en point. Autant que sa sœur. Des marques noires et mouvantes rampent sous sa peau. Du sang macule son visage. Son corps tremble.

Il veut faire un geste mais Amara resserre son poing.

Chuck laisse échapper un gémissement de souffrance alors que son corps se tend davantage.

« Tu ne sais pas… »

Ses yeux fous se posent sur l'arme pointée sur lui.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu…

\- Au contraire. Je le sais très bien. »

Un nouveau filet de sang coule le long des lèvres d'Amara. Sa peau est marquée de points lumineux qui semblent se désagréger.

« Je sais ce que me coûtera ce tir. »

Ses traits semblent sculptés dans le marbre.

Son regard… Etrangement éteint.

« Cela peut te sembler inconcevable… Mais oui. J'ai appris à aimer ta création. Plus que ma propre existence. »

Les yeux de Chuck s'écarquillent de surprise. D'incompréhension.

De peur.

« J'aurais voulu… »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration alors que les points lumineux semblent dévorer sa peau avec plus d'ardeur.

« J'aurais voulu pouvoir te sauver de toi-même. »

Le clic de la sécurité qui résonne est macabre.

Chuck s'agite à nouveau mais la prise d'Amara se resserre inexorablement.

Et Dean jurerait voir ses yeux briller douloureusement.

« Adieu. Mon frère. »

La détonation déchire le silence.

Et l'explosion est si aveuglante que Dean ne peut que fermer les yeux. Les fermer à s'en faire mal.

Et quand enfin, le monde semble cesser de s'écrouler, il les ouvre à nouveau.

Il cligne des paupières.

Encore.

Et encore.

Avant de respirer à nouveau.

De l'affrontement d'Amara et Chuck, il ne reste rien. Rien qu'une chambre massacrée. Des lambris en lambeaux. Des meubles déchiquetés. Des morceaux de verre éparpillés.

Et l'égaliseur perdu au sol.

Le cœur de Dean reprend un rythme normal.

Inspire.

Expire.

C'est fini. C'est vraiment fini ?

« Eileen ?! »

Dean tourne la tête pour voir Sam se précipiter aux pieds de la jeune femme, ses mains s'activant à défaire ses liens avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Dean ! »

Son regard tombe sur Cass qui accourt à son tour, son inconscience oubliée, ses yeux écarquillés.

Il se laisse tomber à ses pieds avec une telle force que Dean est persuadé que son fauteuil va basculer. Mais Cass maîtrise son mouvement à la perfection, et rapidement, les poignets de Dean sont libérés des entraves qui les enserraient depuis des heures.

Il relève les yeux pour tomber dans le regard inquiet et si bleu de son ange.

Son cœur se remet à cogner la chamade.

« Tu vas bien ? le presse Cass en posant une main sur sa joue et Dean sent sa peau le brûler

\- Oui, je… »

Du coin de l'œil, il voit Sam attirer Eileen contre lui et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Son estomac se tort à cette vision et il déglutit difficilement à cause de sa gorge subitement nouée.

Il s'oblige à détourner les yeux pour plonger à nouveau dans le regard angélique.

Il a envie…

Tellement envie de réduire la distance qui les sépare à néant.

De pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes.

De pouvoir se prouver ainsi, que Cass et lui sont vivants.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Il ne peut pas.

Et même si cela lui coûte infiniment plus que tout ce qu'il a déjà pu sacrifier, il pose sa propre main sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

Et pose son front contre le sien.

Le souffle de l'ange vient réchauffer sa peau. Et il sent son visage se détendre sous ses doigts.

« Je vais bien Cass… murmure-t-il, les yeux fermés, profitant de leur proximité, Je vais bien. »

Le soupire de l'ange apaise son cœur meurtri et après de longues secondes, il s'éloigne légèrement.

Sa main toujours contre la joue de son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui lui offre un sourire ému avant que sa main libre ne vienne recouvrir la sienne, et serrer.

Et enfin, après plusieurs minutes, il essaie de se relever, soutenu par la poigne de fer de Cass qui ne quitte pas ses côtés. Il devine Sam faire de même avec Eileen.

« Sam… Dean… »

Il lève la tête pour voir Jack, ses mains nouées, ses grands yeux étincelant d'une souffrance qui le prend au ventre.

« Je… »

Il déglutit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je suis heureux… Heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Je… »

Sa physionomie semble se craqueler et ses épaules s'abaissent sous un désespoir flagrant.

« Je n'aurais pas supporté… Pas supporté de vous perdre, articule-t-il avec difficulté, Et… »

Sa tirade est interrompue quand Sam se précipite vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et il ne faut pas davantage de temps pour que Dean fasse de même.

Il sent les sanglots du gamin contre lui, et il sait que les siens ne sont pas loin de lui échapper non plus.

Alors il resserre sa prise.

Réalisant que ce gosse lui a manqué plus qu'il n'a bien voulu se l'admettre.

Et que cela fait bien longtemps qu'il lui a pardonné…

« Très beau travail. »

Dean sursaute et s'éloigne de son frère et de celui qu'il s'autorise enfin à considérer, à nouveau, comme son fils.

Billie est là.

Imposante dans son long manteau de cuir et sa faux à la main.

« Billie… souffle-t-il finalement, la dévisageant de haut en bas, Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

\- Chuck et Amara sont bien morts. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Et l'équilibre est désormais parfaitement rétabli. »

Elle passe son regard sombre de Castiel à Jack.

Et Dean esquisse un sourire.

Le roi de l'Enfer. Et le souverain du Paradis.

« Je n'ai aucune inquiétude sur le respect des règles universelles. Ces deux-là… »

Un rictus étrangement amusé, et presque tendre, tord les lèvres de la Mort.

« …n'hésiteront jamais à prendre les bonnes décisions pour le bien de l'humanité. Votre monde est entre des mains plus que capables. »

Une incontrôlable bulle de fierté explose dans la poitrine de Dean.

Cass et Jack seront les garants de la stabilité de leur univers.

Et il n'a pas honte de reconnaître qu'il leur accorde une confiance plus qu'aveugle.

« Bien, reprend Billie en balayant la pièce du regard, Castiel. Jack. Cela ne vous ennuie pas de vous occuper de remettre cette chambre en état ? Quant à moi… »

Une ombre passe sur son visage avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

« Je vais me charger de réparer les dégâts causés par Chuck dans cet hôtel. Tous ces morts inutiles… »

Elle soupire et la lame de sa faux scintille à la lumière.

« Le massacre perpétué ici n'avait aucune raison d'être. »

Sur ces paroles, elle disparaît. Et Dean jette un coup d'œil à Jack et Cass qui ont déjà commencé à rendre la chambre à nouveau habitable.

Ils travaillent de concert avec une telle fluidité, une telle harmonie…

Le père et le fils.

Et encore une fois, une chaleur incontrôlable se répand dans sa poitrine.

Quand enfin, Cass et Jack terminent leur tâche, Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre l'ange dans ses bras et de serrer. Il sent le cœur céleste battre contre le sien. Trop fort. Trop vite.

« Comment tu vas Cass… » murmure-t-il à son oreille

Parce qu'en dépit de tout… Il vient de perdre son père. Et à cette pensée, il le serre plus fortement contre lui.

« Ca… Ca va. »

Et même si sa voix est un peu tremblante, il entend la détermination derrière.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il s'en remettra.

Il s'éloigne légèrement, mais ses mains refusent de quitter les épaules angéliques. Et le sourire rassurant que lui offre Cass est suffisant pour définitivement calmer ses angoisses.

« Dean… C'est fini. Réellement fini. »

Il tourne la tête pour observer Sam, un bras protecteur autour d'Eileen, sa main libre descendant le col de son T-shirt, dévoilant sa peau.

Il fronce les sourcils, légèrement perdu.

« Sam… La marque. »

Il cligne des paupières alors qu'il intègre les paroles de Cass.

« Elle a disparu… » réalise-t-il finalement

La cicatrice laissée par l'égaliseur. La blessure qu'il partageait avec Chuck.

Effacée.

« Son of a bitch Sammy. »

Le sourire qu'il arbore est si large qu'il lui fait mal.

Mais il s'en fout.

Parce qu'il prend enfin conscience de ce qu'il se passe.

« On l'a fait. On l'a vraiment fait. »

Il jette un regard à toutes les personnes présentes.

« Ensemble. »

Il sent la main de Cass se poser sur son épaule gauche. Et le souvenir de l'ancienne marque angélique déclenche un étrange frisson.

Un bien-être et une paix intérieure qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à ressentir tant les dangers planaient toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Mais désormais, en voyant les yeux brillants de Sam et Eileen, en étant le témoin du sourire libéré de Jack, en sentant la présence rassurante de Cass à ses côtés, il sait qu'il peut se le permettre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Il dévisage Sam, dont il n'a plus vu ce sourire amusé et ces prunelles enthousiastes depuis des années.

« Maintenant ? »

Il dévisage l'ange à ses côtés.

Et se noie dans les prunelles bleues qui le fixent comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Le sourire doux qui illumine son visage est pour Cass. Et rien que pour Cass.

« On apprend à vivre. »

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Je sais que ça peut sonner comme une fin, mais ce n'est pas le cas :) A partir de maintenant, les choses vont aller pour le mieux, alors si vous voulez voir nos héros profiter d'une paix bien méritée, rendez-vous à la suite. **

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	14. Accord

**Hello tout le monde ! Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à mettre à nouveau autant de temps à publier mais j'ai eu des soucis avec l'entreprise qui devait m'engager, ce qui m'a pris la tête et j'ai donc dû gérer plein de conneries. Rajoutez à ça mon nouveau boulot qui va être très chronophage, donc je sais pas comment va s'organiser mon temps d'écriture à partir de maintenant. Pardon par avance ! O:)**

**Comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers. **

**_Mysty_, il faudra faire preuve de patience pour le Destiel, j'en ai peur :P**

**Sur ce, place au nouveau chapitre. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Accord**

Castiel feuillette avec intérêt le dossier remis par Ersulie qu'il a entre les mains.

Le monde n'a jamais semblé aussi simple que depuis la mort de Chuck et d'Amara…

Il se souvient encore avec vivacité de cette journée. L'air un peu hagard des Winchester, l'euphorie d'Eileen, et le soulagement ébahi de Jack.

Un sourire amusé courbe ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelle la joie de son fils, entouré à nouveau par Sam et Dean qui l'ont accueilli comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jack voulait les raccompagner, rester encore avec eux, mais Castiel lui a imposé un retour au Paradis. (« Je me fiche que tu te sentes bien. Chuck s'en est pris à toi à cause de ta grâce affaiblie. Retourne immédiatement au Paradis te reposer ! » « Mais père, je n'ai pas envie de… » « Jack. » « Bon, très bien… » « Papa Cass s'en sort bien, tu ne trouves pas Sam ? » « La ferme Dean. »)

Mais en fin de compte, ils n'ont pas été séparés bien longtemps, car si Castiel les a laissés au bunker après les y avoir reconduits, ils se sont fait leurs au revoir avec la certitude de se retrouver le lendemain. Pour fêter la nouvelle année. Ce qu'apparemment aucun des Winchester n'a jamais réellement fait, trop pris par les enjeux cosmiques qui les menaçaient perpétuellement. Cependant, il fallait bien admettre que la disparition définitive des frères et sœurs divins était synonyme d'un nouveau départ, authentique et durable. Et que la célébration du nouvel an semblait tout à fait indiquée pour marquer ce tournant dans leur histoire.

Castiel s'est assuré de tenir Jack informé de la soirée grâce à leur lien privilégié. Et en regagnant son royaume ce soir-là, il a partagé avec Rowena, ses généraux, ses sujets, et même les âmes épargnées, la joie de leur monde désormais débarrassé des éléments les plus incontrôlables et imprévisibles de leur univers. Sa conseillère s'est même accordé la liberté de l'embrasser sur la joue, sous les acclamations amusées et enthousiastes des démons aux alentours. Et si Castiel en a rougi, un clin d'œil de la rousse a suffi pour le persuader qu'il ne s'agissait une fois encore que de la démonstration de son amitié.

La soirée du lendemain a été l'occasion de se rassembler, de lever un verre et de manger les hamburgers de Dean sans plus aucune crainte de ce que leur réserverait le futur. Jack a souri à tout va, racontant son expérience de souverain du Paradis, Sam et Eileen étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, image d'une simplicité domestique qui a tordu le cœur de Castiel – même s'il a fait en sorte de ne pas y prendre garde –, lui-même installé à côté de Dean. Dean avec qui il n'a pas cessé d'échanger des regards, tendres et compréhensifs, mais si loin de ce qu'ils voudraient l'un et l'autre. Castiel a évoqué l'avenir des Winchester. Ce qu'ils comptaient faire maintenant qu'ils étaient libres, mais ni Sam, ni Dean, ni Eileen n'avaient encore de réponse à lui donner. Ce qu'il comprend.

Quand minuit est arrivé, Jack a crié « Bonne année ! », Eileen s'est empressée d'embrasser Sam, et Dean… Eh bien, Dean l'a pris dans ses bras, le serrant avec une telle force que Castiel a compris tout ce qu'il ne disait pas. Et il s'est laissé happer par l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, nichant sa tête contre son cou, se laissant bercer par les battements acharnés de son cœur… Dean a murmuré ses propres vœux pour la nouvelle année à son oreille, et Castiel a fait de son mieux pour ignorer les frissons que cela a déclenché.

Les quitter pour retourner en Enfer a été particulièrement éprouvant ce jour-là.

Depuis un mois, il continue de gérer son royaume sans un accroc, travaillant de concert avec l'évolution de Jack au Paradis, et trouvant toujours le temps d'entretenir son amitié avec les Winchester et Eileen, qui semblent s'accommoder avec facilité de leur nouvelle vie. Ce dont Castiel est plus que reconnaissant. Ils le méritent plus que n'importe qui.

Il tourne une nouvelle page de son dossier et il esquisse un sourire face aux tendances. Apparemment, de nombreuses personnes sont prêtes à vendre leurs âmes pour assurer la réélection de leur candidat favori à la présidentielle américaine… Refusant d'interférer dans l'expression du libre arbitre de toute une nation, Castiel a bien précisé à Abalam que ces conditions seraient irrecevables, ces contrats irréalisables, et que les démons des croisements devaient le préciser aux humains. Mais si ceux-ci insistent pour vendre leur âme malgré cette information, qui est Castiel pour empêcher la stupidité humaine ?

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche, et il referme le dossier avant de décrocher.

« Sam ?

\- Hey Cass ! Hum… »

L'étrange nervosité de son ami résonne dans l'appareil et Castiel fronce les sourcils.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je… »

Le cadet des Winchester se racle la gorge avant de soupirer.

« On aurait besoin… On voudrait te parler de quelque chose, et on aimerait savoir si tu pouvais nous filer un coup de main là-dessus. »

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, vraiment surpris par l'incertitude qui émane clairement du ton de son interlocuteur.

« Evidemment Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais passer au bunker ? fait-il, hésitant

\- Bien sûr, quand ?

\- Quand tu peux. »

Il hoche la tête dans le vide.

« J'arrive. » conclue-t-il avant de raccrocher

Il se lève, range le téléphone dans la poche de son blouson, abandonnant le dossier sur son trône.

« Rowena ? »

Sa conseillère émerge de son laboratoire, attenant à la salle du trône, dans ses mains une fiole dégageant une fumée violette jurant étrangement avec le rouge de sa combinaison.

« Oui mon ange ?

\- Je vais retrouver les Winchester. Tu peux…

\- Superviser en ton absence ? Oui. Tu sais que tu me répètes la même chose à chaque fois que tu pars ? »

Il cligne des yeux avant d'esquisser un petit sourire à la sorcière qui roule des yeux.

« Allez, salue Samuel de ma part, ainsi que sa charmante Eileen que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de rencontrer. »

Il acquiesce silencieusement.

« Il faudra bien un jour que je juge si elle le mérite... »

Le murmure de Rowena ne lui échappe pas et interrompt son élan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à disparaître. Il secoue la tête, amusé malgré lui, et enfin, il déploie ses ailes.

Il atterrit au milieu de la salle des opérations du bunker.

Surprenant, de toute évidence, Sam, s'il en croit le juron qui lui échappe.

Castiel plisse les yeux et passe son regard de Sam, assis sur l'une des chaises, une bière entre ses mains, à Eileen installée à ses côtés, pour se poser sur Dean dont les yeux croisent presque immédiatement les siens. Il ignore la chaleur devenue familière qui gonfle son cœur, mais esquisse un doux sourire à son protégé qui le lui rend dans l'instant.

« Hey Cass, fait Dean en se levant, avant de le prendre dans ses bras un moment, se séparant de lui à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Tu ne plaisantais pas en disant que tu arrivais.

\- Bien sûr que non. »

Il s'installe à son tour, à côté de Dean, en face d'Eileen et Sam qu'il salue d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je suis là désormais. Alors Sam, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

L'interrogé reste muet de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Eileen ne pose une main qui se veut clairement rassurante sur son épaule.

« Allez Sammy, intervient Dean à son tour, C'est Cass. Tu sais que tu peux lui parler de tout. »

L'ange cligne des yeux avant de croiser le regard de l'aîné des Winchester. Il se demande si celui-ci sait à quel point ses paroles le touchent plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru…

« Dean a raison… se sent-il obliger de préciser en réalisant que son ami semble toujours aussi indécis, Sam ? le presse-t-il gentiment après un moment

\- Oui, je… »

Sam s'interrompt, se racle la gorge, se passe une main sur le visage avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Eileen qui acquiesce discrètement.

« Voilà, réussit-il à dire finalement, Eileen et moi, on a discuté de ce que l'on voulait… Pour nous. Pour notre avenir. »

Castiel ne retient pas le sourire qui courbe ses lèvres à cet aveu. Il ne peut qu'être heureux de réaliser que l'un de ses meilleurs amis, un membre de sa famille, réussit enfin à accepter l'idée de son futur.

« On voudrait, poursuit Sam, On voudrait arrêter la chasse. Redevenir des citoyens normaux…

\- Cela me semble tout à fait raisonnable, se permet d'intervenir l'ange, rassuré de voir se détendre les épaules du cadet des Winchester, Et qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez être ? »

Un étrange sourire courbe les lèvres de Sam alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Eileen.

« On n'est pas encore tout à fait sûr, admet la jeune femme, Je me dis que j'aimerais bien travailler dans une école pour les sourds, ou bien pouvoir enseigner la langue des signes en général. Sam, lui…

\- Reprendre mes études ? réplique le cadet des Winchester, un éclat espiègle au fond des yeux avant de secouer la tête, Non, pour être franc, je ne sais pas. Mais je veux me mettre au service des autres, c'est certain. Le seul problème c'est que… »

Il soupire et Eileen dépose sa main sur la sienne, réconfortante.

« On a été hors du système pendant si longtemps. Dean et moi… »

Il laisse échapper un éclat de rire.

« On doit être fichés par le FBI un nombre incalculable de fois. Et même administrativement, on n'existe pas vraiment. »

Castiel hausse les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment posé la question, mais Sam a raison. Leur vie de chasseur était une vie d'illégalité, au jour le jour, marquée de faux papiers, de fraude et d'arnaques pour espérer récupérer quelques billets…

Et si son cœur humain se serre à cette réalisation soudaine, à la violente prise de conscience qu'ils n'ont pas mérité la vie que Chuck leur a imposée, il s'oblige à laisser le passé dans le passé.

« Et puis Eileen… Je crois bien qu'Eileen est toujours officiellement morte. »

Il cligne des yeux. Et cligne encore. Avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de dévisager celle qu'il a ressuscitée qui semble hésiter à éclater de rire en voyant sa tête.

« Vous me dites… »

Il s'interrompt, observe successivement chacune des personnes autour de lui, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous me dites que votre situation est absolument incompatible avec l'espoir d'une véritable vie normale. »

Sa conclusion semble jeter un froid soudain dans l'assistance, et il ne peut s'empêcher de chercher le regard de Dean. Dean qui ne fait que lui sourire gentiment, arrachant un ronronnement inquiétant à son pouvoir infernal.

« En fait, Cass, reprend Sam, Si je t'ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour savoir si c'était possible… S'il y avait un moyen, magique, céleste, je ne sais pas, pour justement nous permettre de nous… Réinsérer dans la vie « normale » sans problème. »

Et la requête est tellement simple que Castiel est surpris de ne pas l'avoir vue venir. Mais cela semble logique. Aider Sam et Eileen à vivre la vie qu'ils souhaitent. La vie qu'ils méritent. Redevenir des citoyens lambda…

« Il y a même une solution toute simple. »

Son pouvoir infernal pulse gentiment sous ses doigts.

« Laquelle ? demande Sam, les mains jointes, tout son corps tourné vers lui

\- Signer un contrat. »

Et Castiel ne rate pas non plus le subtil changement d'ambiance à sa réponse.

Il fronce les sourcils quand il voit les yeux écarquillés, et légèrement teintés d'effroi, du cadet des Winchester. A ses côtés, Eileen semble confuse, ses lèvres tordues en une grimace inquiète. Et Dean…

Le cœur de Castiel se serre brutalement en voyant les traits suspicieux de son protégé.

« Quoi ? demande-t-il finalement, sa propre angoisse montant subitement face à cette démonstration de méfiance

\- Cass… »

Et sa grâce s'agite, tremblante, à l'entente du ton marqué de doutes de Sam.

« Tu veux dire que pour atteindre notre but, il va falloir vendre notre âme à l'Enfer ? »

Son pouvoir infernal s'embrase si brusquement que Castiel s'en trouve violemment pris de court. Cependant, il ne lui faut qu'une seconde pour se reprendre et utiliser sa grâce pour tenter de calmer l'offense qui semble avoir été faite à ce pouvoir.

Et il comprend enfin les réserves de ses amis.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Et si sa voix a tonné plus qu'il ne le voudrait, il sait que c'est à cause des vagues infernales qui continuent de s'agiter au fond de lui. Visiblement toujours insultées qu'ils aient pu penser que l'Enfer, donc _leur ami_, leur réclamerait leur âme après tout ce qu'ils ont déjà sacrifié …

« Le prix de son âme… »

Il soupire avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux de Sam.

« Perdre son âme au bout de dix ans, c'est le prix par défaut pour un contrat passé avec l'Enfer, précise-t-il finalement, Mais ce n'est pas inévitable. Pour être honnête, l'Enfer est en droit de réclamer ce qu'il veut en échange du service rendu. »

Les trois ex-chasseurs arborent la même expression surprise à ses mots, et il n'est pas étonné de les voir ensuite visiblement s'apaiser à cette nouvelle.

« Dans notre cas, reprend Sam, une lueur désormais rassurée au fond de ses yeux hazel, Qu'est-ce que tu exigerais en échange ? »

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, étonné que son ami n'ait pas déjà la réponse à cette question.

« Votre bonheur. » fait-il simplement

Eileen fronce les sourcils et Sam semble à nouveau perplexe.

« Notre bonheur ? répète-t-il, Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je veux dire qu'en échange de votre « réinsertion »… »

Et il fait taire son cœur qui se gonfle de plaisir en entendant le rire discret de Dean alors qu'il mime les guillemets de ses doigts.

« … je veux que vous soyez heureux. Je m'engage à vous permettre de commencer une vie normale… »

D'un mouvement de main, il fait apparaître un contrat qu'il pousse vers le couple.

« Mais vous, vous devez me promettre de tout faire pour que vous soyez comblés. »

Sam et Eileen restent bouche bée, et Castiel ne cesse de les fixer.

« Cass… »

La voix de Sam tremble et la grâce du souverain de l'Enfer se tord, essayant de s'échapper pour consoler son ami. Ce qui fait battre son cœur bien plus fort. Bien plus douloureusement. Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il s'est trompé ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sam a l'air si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses yeux brillent comme ça ?

Oh non. Il va pleurer. N'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurerait ? Il devrait être heureux non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas heureux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a…

Les bras qui l'enlacent subitement interrompent le flot tumultueux des réflexions qui menaçaient d'empoisonner son cœur.

Perdu dans ses propres angoisses, il n'a pas fait attention à Sam qui s'est levé pour l'attirer dans une étreinte qui lui aurait coupé le souffle s'il avait été humain…

« Merci… »

Et enfin, il comprend.

Il sourit.

C'était des larmes de joie…

Il rend son étreinte à Sam, et derrière lui, il sent les bras fins d'Eileen venir entourer sa taille.

« On a… On a un accord, donc ? réussit-il à demander après de longues minutes, et il ne peut s'empêcher de savourer les éclats de rire que cela arrache aux deux amants

\- Cass… »

Le nouvel éclat de rire de Sam, clair et cristallin, est un baume sur sa grâce et son cœur.

« C'est… Merci… Merci. »

Tous trois s'éloignent les uns des autres et Castiel offre un doux sourire à son ami.

« Vous le méritez amplement, répond-t-il simplement

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on doit sceller ce pacte par un baiser ? » plaisante Sam

Le bruit d'étranglement et le juron qui s'en suivent résonnent étonnamment fort dans la pièce et l'ange jette un coup d'œil à Dean qui a bien du mal à dissimuler l'expression féroce qui assombrit ses traits, sa bière à moitié renversée sur la table.

« Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, réplique-t-il finalement, amusé malgré lui, Vos signatures me suffiront. »

Sam et Eileen hochent la tête et retournent s'installer, attirant à eux le contrat qu'ils commencent à lire. Castiel, lui, retourne s'assoir aux côtés de Dean qui prend de profondes inspirations, sa main crispée sur sa bouteille.

« Dean… »

L'aîné des Winchester relève la tête pour croiser son regard.

Et Castiel se perd malgré lui dans le vert de ses prunelles…

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que la tension abandonne les épaules de son protégé qui lui offre alors un de ses petits sourires légers et sincères qui illuminent ses yeux et réchauffent son être.

« Et toi ? poursuit-il finalement, Tu ne demandes rien pour toi ? »

Dean le fixe encore quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupire et de détourner son regard qui se pose sur Eileen et Sam, occuper à discuter à voix basse alors qu'ils lisent le document sous leurs yeux.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux pour moi… admet-il à voix basse, pour Castiel, rien que pour Castiel, il le sait

\- Mais tu y réfléchis ? »

L'ange ne supporterait pas de voir Dean s'éteindre, sans plus de but dans sa vie, sans plus savoir que faire d'une existence libre de toute ingérence divine.

« Oui Cass, j'y réfléchis. »

Son protégé croise à nouveau son regard.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais un jour faire quoi que ce soit pour moi… Alors, ça prendra un peu de temps. Plus que pour Sam, c'est certain. »

Une profonde fierté illumine le vert de ses iris alors qu'ils se posent à nouveau sur son petit frère, son sourire trop grand alors qu'Eileen replace une mèche de ses cheveux trop longs derrière son oreille.

« Mais j'y arriverai. Je sais que j'y arriverai. Et quand ce sera le cas…

\- Tu sais que tu pourras m'appeler. »

Dean baisse la tête, ses mains jouant avec l'étiquette de sa bouteille.

« Je répondrai toujours à tes appels. »

Son protégé tourne à nouveau son visage vers lui, un sourire amusé, complice, mais pourtant tellement soulagé et _reconnaissant_, au coin des lèvres.

Et bon sang…

Castiel ne sait pas où il puise la force de ne pas embrasser ces lèvres.

« Je sais… » avoue Dean

Et l'ange se laisse apaiser par la tendresse de son meilleur ami.

La joie qu'il sent émaner du couple à leurs côté.

Et la dévotion et l'amour que son pouvoir infernal, sa grâce céleste et son cœur humain ressentent avec une telle ardeur pour sa famille.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Un contrat pour permettre à nos amoureux de repartir sur de bonnes bases :) J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite. **

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


End file.
